Senior Agent
by sarahsrr
Summary: This story is my take on season 8. Tony is working undercover unbeknownst to Gibbs or any of the team until Tony goes missing and is then found.Warning of violence and the final chapter is up. Thanks so much!
1. Chapter 1

This is my very first fan fic. I have always watched NCIS so I decided to write my own fan fiction.

This story is my take on season 8. Tony is working undercover unbeknownst to Gibbs or any of the team until Tony goes missing and is then found dead.

Warning of violence and possible character death. The way this will work is with the teaser being set toward the send of the season with most of the story written as a flashback then the ending back at present time.

Teaser

Gibbs had been up in MTAC all day after learning that his Senior Agent had not reported in all week. Gibbs was upset because once more his Senior Agent was sent undercover without his knowledge or consent. Of course Gibbs rarely worried about Tony when he worked alone because that was when Tony was at his very best. However, almost two weeks with little contact with Tony and learning that he had been missing for five days with his cell phone off enough for Gibbs to decide to put a Bolo out for Tony

The picture finally popped up on the screen in MTAC that broke Gibbs out of his trance. Tony was shown late at night with his back facing the screen. Gibbs could only see his shadow, but it was obviously Tony with a woman he couldn't quite make out because it was so dark out. From the background Gibbs could tell there was water behind where Tony was standing but he could not recognize where it was.

Gibbs felt a warm hand on his shoulder and turned around to see Ziva right behind him. Gibbs turn his back to the screen and posed the question he was had feared asking all day. "Has Tony called to check in with you or McGee at all today?" Ziva looked Gibbs in the eye and said "McGee and I haven't heard from Tony in about two weeks." "I will keep trying to call Tony." Gibbs looked back at her with the look in her eyes asking the other question he had avoided asking all day. Her turned to Ziva and said"I don't know Ziva, I just don't know." At that, Gibb's eyes went back to the screen where Tony and the woman where standing in moonlight to see the time stamp of April 9, 2011 at 11:30 pm.

With a sigh of relief, he at least knew that as of last Monday night that Tony was still alive and appearing alright. Gibbs looked at the screen and saw that Tony was still talking to the woman he seemed to know very well. There was also someone else in the background. The only thing he could make out was the shape of another man's face. He hoped that Abby could use her facial recognition software to find out who the mystery man was. Gibbs asked if the footage could be sent down to Abby's lab with the instruction to try and figure out who the mystery man and woman were. Because they were possibly the only people who might know of Tony's whereabouts and if he was still alive this mystery woman and man were the ones to know it.

Gibbs kept watching the video feed finally going back to the chairs so he could watch his agent to get a clue as to whether he was alive. An hour later he received a call with the possible lead he was waiting for.

Sorry for the cliffhanger teaser but I like a lot of suspense. Please read and review for me as I am winging this story with no season plot to follow.

lol


	2. August 6, 2010

I hope you will enjoy the story. I have tried to add some humor to the first chapter. Please enjoy and review! I am sorry but this is going to be somewhat short of a chapter so I can at least get something posted for everyone. Like I said please enjoy and review!!

August 5, 2010 11:24 pm

Outside a bar there is an argument going on between two men. The back door opens and a young man in jeans and a t-shirt comes out. There is a lot of shouting and three loud pops as the young man in the t-shirt falls down. There is silence as a young woman comes out and notices the man on the ground was shot in the head.

Chapter 1

August 6, 2010 7:30 am

Tony and Ziva are sitting at Tony's desk acting like they are having a very serious conversation when McGee walks in and sees Tony and Ziva laughing and talking

"What's going on guys?" says Mc Gee as he is walking over toward his desk.

Ziva giggles and says "Oh nothing McGee, absolutely nothing at all." Ziva looks away with a smirk on her face and turns back to the computer.

Tony and Ziva keep laughing which prompts McGee to want to see what was going on. The last time Tony had posted video on You Tube of himself panicking on a ledge while Gibbs was trying to stop a marine from jumping off of a ledge. Mc Gee snuck around the back and saw Ziva and Tony downloading video from a crime scene a couple of days ago. McGee had tripped and fallen into a huge mud pile and was coated in mud while Tony was laughing and making fun of him. There was also another video of another crime scene last week when Tony tripped McGee and caused him to fall in a creek bed they were walking over. Then there were pictures of himself and his dog Jethro that Tony had obviously downloaded and stolen from his digital camera and downloaded onto his computer.

McGee got mad and yelled at Tony. "You have ten seconds to delete that file or I will tell Gibbs that you are the one messing with his computer late at night last week."

Tony looks at McGee and said. "Don't you dare Mc Probie"

Tony ran over to his computer as McGee was coming around the other side in hopes of deleting the file before Tony could send it through. In the process of running Tony tripped over the edge of his desk. Then he bumped the keyboard and whacked Ziva on the head. In the process caused the video to be sent through and to be e-mailed to everyone in the building. Ziva landed on Tony who in the process caused McGee to loose his balance and landed backwards onto Tony.

At the sound of all of the noise going on Gibbs ran down the stairs and yelled. "What on earth is going on here? Are you all little children who need a babysitter when I am gone?"

Tony, Ziva, and McGee jumped up claiming that it was the other ones' fault.

"Tony, you e-mailed the video to everyone in the building! I am going to kill you!" yelled McGee at the top of his lungs.

"Yeah, and also posted it on You Tube Mc Klutz. Ha Ha." Laughed Tony as Gibbs was heading toward them.

Gibbs walked up to McGee and Tony and whacked them both on the back of their heads. He them walked over to Ziva and said. "I know that you were the one messing with my computer. You've been spending way too much time with Tony." He then also whacked Ziva on the back of the head with a huge smile that no one else saw.

"Uh Boss, a call just came through about a dead marine found outside of a bar near Norfolk." Tony said as he was grabbing his gear. Gibbs turned around and asked Ziva and McGee "Guys' grab your gear and McGee call Ducky. We are heading to Norfolk."


	3. Chapter 3 August 6, 2010

I hope you enjoy the second chapter. I am sorry the other one was so short. Enjoy and review please!!! Also tanks to my new Beta dizzygirl464

Chapter 2

August 6, 2010

When the team pulled up to the bar the local Leos were already there at the scene. Everyone hopped out of the truck as Ducky and Palmer pulled up beside them arguing as usual.

"Palmer, I told you to turn left three miles ago not right." Said Ducky

"Well you were one driving Dr. Mallard." Said Palmer

Gibbs set off to give instructions to the team.

"McGee, I need you to process the scene and sketch. Also to help me start interviewing witnesses. Ziva I need you and Tony to go inside to see if anyone remembers anything about last night."

Tony smiled and said. "Gotcha Boss."

"So Duck, how long has he been dead?" asked Gibbs

"Jethro, our poor marine has been dead about ten hours. And the obvious cause of death is a gunshot wound to the back of the head. But then, I am assuming that you already knew that. And Mr. Palmer lets get our unfortunate guest back to autopsy." Said Ducky

Tony and Ziva headed inside the bar. They both noticed that it was a very nice establishment. A waitress approached them after Tony and Ziva flashed their badges at her.

"You must be here about the dead marine that was found outside last night behind the bar." The lady said

Tony smiles and says. "I am Special Agent Anthony DiNozzo and this is Officer Ziva David with NCIS."

Ziva speaks up and asked "Did you here or see anything unusual or out of the ordinary last night?"

"Just a lot of arguing and then two men going outside. Then a couple of minutes later another man went outside. He must have been your dead marine. There was some more yelling then about three loud pops. By the time I has finally gotten outside your marine was lying on the ground dead."

Tony then asked. "Would you happen to know then names of the three men who were outside?"

"I don't know their names. I do know that they come into the bar the same time every night. I am Elena Korovsky. I do manage the bar and also help out wherever I can." Elena said as she glanced at Tony again.

Tony starts to say something but Ziva elbows him hard with her elbow.

Ziva glares at Tony and says." Thank you for all of the information and here is mine and Agent DiNozzo's cards if you can think of anything else.

As Tony and Ziva walked out of the bar she noticed there eyes meeting quickly again.

Ziva mouths to Tony." You are such a pig Tony, you know that."

Tony quickly scoots out the door without a word to Ziva.

Outside

Gibbs and McGee had just finished up outside when Tony and Ziva walked out from the back door.

"Boss, we spoke to the lady at the bar. Apparently also manages the bar. She said that she saw the two men who killed the marine but she doesn't know their names. She also said that her name is Elena Korovsky and that the two men come in every day at almost exactly the same time." said Tony has he looked again at the back door.

Ziva was wondering what the silent interest was but just dismissed it as Tony being Tony.

"Uh Boss it looks like the name of the dead marine is Jacob Fischer who was stationed at Norfolk. He had just returned about two weeks ago from six months in Iraq." McGee said as he was starting to load the equipment up.

It was a long drive back to NCIS headquarters because of the silence. Tony and Ziva normally argued or joked on the way back from crime scenes. This time they were both very deep in thought.

"Hey Boss, I want to go and run down a couple of leads. I also want to check with a contact of mine with Metro PD." Said Tony hopefully

Gibbs said "Sure go ahead."

They all watched as Tony raced out of the squad room.

Gibbs looked up as Tony raced out of the squad room. For Tony it was usual for Tony to go and chase leads down on his own. Tony did always did do his best without an audience. He also had a great many connections with area Pd's.

Mc Gee saw Gibbs coming and said "Boss, I'm still waiting for the phone records to come back from the bar. Actually I am calling them back right now. Also Ziva is down with Abby waiting for the results from the fingerprints."

Down in Abby's lab

Ziva headed down to Abby's lab to wait for the results of the fingerprints. As she walked by she handed Abby a Caff Pow.

"Thank you Ziva." said Abby.

Ziva smiled and said "This is actually from Gibbs."

To pass the time while waiting for the results they where talking about how the beautiful woman at the bar was hitting on Tony.

Abby laughed and said "So how did Tony react? I bet he was undressing her in his mind."

Ziva said "Actually he just looked at her and smiled a few times but other than that he tried to ignore what was going on." Abby smiled and said "That's odd Tony usually can't keep his paws off of any woman."

Abby jumped up and said "Hey Ziva, I think that I may have a match for all three of the prints.

"Okay so who do they belong to." Ziva said with a big smile on her face.

Abby tossed her pigtails to one side and said "The first set of prints belongs to Elena Korovsky. The second set belongs to the dead lieutenant. Actually it looks like there is no match to the third set of prints.

"Thank you Abby." Said Ziva with a smile and another grin as she set off to let Gibbs know what was going on.

"Gibbs." Ziva said. "Abby found a match for two of the three sets of prints. The first one belongs to Elena Karovsky. The second set of prints belongs to the dead lieutenant. The third one came up with no match. However she is re running the prints as we speak."

"Good job Ziva." Gibbs said. He had just turned around silently wondering where Tony was. It had been a couple of hours and as far as he knew Tony had not checked in yet. "Ziva has Tony checked in with you yet?"

Ziva said "No he hasn't Gibbs."

"Ziva call Tony and have him get back here in fifteen minutes or I will head slap him into next week."

Ziva went back to her desk to call Tony. "Gibbs, Tony is on his way back right now."

Gibbs smiled and said "I want you and Tony to head back to the bar and talk to the owner and to get as much information as you can get about the shooter."

Outside

Ziva was sitting on the curb talking in Hebrew on her cell when Tony pulled up beside her. As he got out of his car he gave Ziva one of his signature smirks and snuck around behind her to try and listen to her phone call. As he was walking behind her Ziva turned around said "Tony, get away or you will be wearing this whole bottle of water down your back."

"Gibbs wants us to get back to the bar to try and talk to the owner."

They hopped into the car and headed back to Norfolk

As soon as they reached the bar Tony and Ziva got out. Ziva was closely watching Tony and noticed the FBI visitors badge hanging from the bottom of his suit jacket.

Ziva asked Tony "Hey what are you doing wearing a visitors badge from the FBI. Where you talking to Fornell?"

Tony just dismissed what Ziva said and stuffed it into his pocket. Ziva just looked at him again and followed him into the bar.

Inside

Tony led the way into the bar. They noticed that it was much busier than it was earlier that day. As they walked in the bar manager turned around and again smiled softly at Tony. Tony looked at Ziva grateful that she had not noticed the interaction this time. Tony and Ziva flashed their badges at her. Elena immediately put her rag down and the tray that she was holding down at the table. Ziva noticed for the first time that she wore very tasteful and but expensive clothes and that she wore a considerable amount of makeup.

What can I do for you this afternoon Agent DiNozzo and Officer David? I am sure that this is not a social call of any kind." Elena said with a very thick Russian accent.

Tony smiled and said. "The reason where are here is to get the name and phone number of your boss. I also know that you know who the two shooters are."

Ziva just stood back and let Tony talk. She was just learning a lot about Elena by her actions and mannerisms.

Elena said "Here is my boss's card but I honestly do not know you the two men are. But I could make you to one of my very special drinks. Do you like dry martinis?"

Ziva said. "No thank you. We are working. I am sorry for bothering you Elena but I just feel that you know more than you are letting on. I am certain that Agent DiNozzo feels the same way."

Elena said "I swear that I don't know the two men. I really have to get back to get back to work now. You need to leave now please."

Tony said "That's fine but please call if you remember anything."

Elena hurried away and Ziva noticed for the first time that no exchanges happened between Tony and Elena. Tony and Ziva walked out of the bar and back to their car.

Hope again that you enjoy this chapter. Please read and review


	4. Chapter 4

I am so sorry that it has taken so long for me to get a fourth chapter up but life and a complete loss of how to proceed with the story till I get to the really good parts has held up my getting more chapters up. I also need to shout off a thanks to my beta Dizzygirl 464 for proofing and improving my work. All other mistakes are my own. As always please read and review!!!!

Disclaimer: NCIS and its characters do not belong to me. Unfortunately they belong to Don Bellisario and CBS!!!

Chapter 4

August 8, 2010

7:30 am

Ziva and Mc Gee walked into the squad room as they were finishing their argument that they had started out in the parking lot.

"Ziva it is really not your business where I was or where I was not at last night. You're starting to sound like Tony with your prying into my personal life. Like I said I was home last night so just drop it will you please?"

"Mc Gee, I was only asking because you are wearing the same clothes that you were wearing yesterday. I was just curious, that is all." said Ziva with a huff as she moved over to her desk to power up her computer for the start of the day.

It was then that they noticed Gibbs on the phone and also that Tony was conveniently gone again. Mc Gee and Ziva had exchanged sly looks as they were settling in to get a start on paperwork.

All of a sudden Gibbs said in his usual gruff manner. "Mc Gee I need you and Ziva to meet Tony at the home of the club owner in Manassas. Tony just called with the address and phone number."

As Mc Gee and Ziva walked by, Gibbs handed Ziva the address so that way they could hurry to meet Tony. They grabbed their packs and hurried out the door without noticing that Gibbs had noticed their quick exit. Mc Gee and Ziva where both quiet as they hurried out to the sedan that was waiting for them. They made the trip in record time with Ziva's unique style of driving. As they pulled up into the drive they noticed the gate and what appeared to be a very luxurious mansion. Looking around they noticed Tony's mustang was parked in the street with Tony waiting inside.

Tony began snarking as soon as they arrived. "What took so long for both of you to get here? Was Mc Goo driving again?"

Mc Gee frowned and said. "No Tony Ziva was the one who was driving. I could tell because of all the people honking their horns as Ziva swerved by them."

Ziva laughed at Tony as she looked him in the eye and said. "Tony I have been with you when you drive so you have no need to talk."

The leering look in Ziva's eyes was more than enough to shut Tony up. The three of them walked up to the gate. Tony reached out and pressed the buzzer to introduce them over the speaker so that they let in. The voice that answered the buzzer had a very thick accent.

"How can I help you today?" said a man's voice.

"I am Special Agent Anthony Di Nozzo with NCIS. I have a warrant to speak with Ivan Rustov and Elena Korovsky." Said Tony.

The voice replied. "Now what business does the NCIS have with Mr. Rustav and Ms. Korovsky?"

"We are just needing to speak to them about the shooting of a marine at their bar several days ago." Said Tony over the speaker.

A woman's said. "I will need to see your warrant please or I will have to ask you and your associates to leave Mr. Rustav and my self alone."

At that there was about 3 minutes of silence as they awaited the arrival of Ms. Korovsky at the gate. They were all silent while they waited expected for Tony pacing the length of the gate while they waited. A woman guarded by two you men in suits approached the gate.

"I will need to see the warrant if you would please. And you must be Special Agent Di Nozzo the one making all of the unwanted inquiries about my business and my men." Said Elena while leering at Tony.

Tony handed over the warrant quickly to avoid touching her hand. The action did not go unnoticed by Mc Gee and Ziva. Elena walked up to the gate and pressed the buzzer to allow their entrance into what appeared to be a vast complex. There was silence as the gates opened and the three agents walked through the gates. It took them two minutes to walk up the driveway and into the back area where several people were sitting and enjoying drinks by the large pool.

"Mr. Rustav, these agents wish to speak to you about the murder of their lieutenant. I have told them that we will cooperate as to the terms of the warrant but will answer no other questions." Stated Elena

Ziva spoke up first. "We have evidence and witness statements that show along with surveillance video that show two men with our marine lieutenant at the time that the shots were fired, yes?"

Ivan gave a nasty glare to Ziva and the others who were sitting at the pool to silence them. Ziva quickly returned the look shooting daggers back at him.

Elena quickly glanced from Ivan to Ziva and then from Mc Gee to Tony. "I will give you their names if you give me five minutes with your Agent Dinozzo. Their names are Alex Kroychev and Marcos Valenci."

Tony, Ziva, and Mc Gee stood up to leave as Mc Gee's phone started to ring. He stood off to the side as Elena proceeded to attempt to take Tony away with a you promised look in her eyes.

Mc Gee hung up the phone and said. "Tony, Ziva the other warrant was just faxed to Mr. Rustav to bring them in for questioning. Mr. Rustav, I need you and Ms. Korovsy to come with us back to NCIS for questioning. I believe one of your people is coming with the warrant as we speak."

Elena and Mr. Rustav came with them willingly. However when they started to walk out of the gates I van reached over and yanked Elena's hair as she stifled a loud yelp that appeared to go unnoticed.

Mc Gee looked at Ziva then turned around to see that Tony was putting them in the back seat of the NCIS sedan. "Ziva, what do you think Elena was talking about Tony making unwanted inquiries?"

Ziva turned to look back at Mc Gee and said. "I honestly do not know why Tony would be looking into things on his own. I suppose that we will find out eventually. I do not think that we have anything to worry about. Elena was probably just flirting with Tony again."

With Elena and Ivan in the back seat they headed back to NCIS so that they could be questioned. Tony met them so that Elena and Ivan could be escorted to interrogation. While Mc Gee and Ziva headed up the elevator Tony quickly excused himself to make a phone call and to meet them upstairs as in a couple of minutes.

Gibbs was waiting for them when Mc Gee, Ziva, Elena, and Ivan arrived at interrogation

"Where is Tony at, Ziva?" Said Gibbs

Ziva turned around and said. "Gibbs, Tony said that he had to make a very quick phone call but he would be up in a couple of minutes. He also said to go ahead and start without him."

Gibbs walked into interrogation with the menacing look that he saved for the worst criminals. As he was walking in he noticed Tony slip into observation really quick. Gibbs made a mental note to question Tony about some of his actions over the last couple of days.

Gibbs walked around the table to look directly into Ivan's eyes. "I need to know everything that you know about the two men that were seen at the time of the shooting in your club a few nights ago immediately."

Ivan gave Gibbs a very nasty look and said. "I do not know anything about the shooting and about the two supposed men seen outside of my club."

Gibbs returned the look and said. "I need you to give me any information about the two men or I will hold you both until you give me the information that I need."

Elena looked at Ivan like she wanted to help Gibbs out. Gibbs noticed a flash of sadness over the hard tough exterior that showed though. Gibbs could tell that Elena wanted to break down. He decided to use her to find out more information besides their names. At that, he stepped out to bring Tony in to assist with getting information from her or Ivan if possible. Elena looked surprised at first but then put her usual look back on. Instantly her facial features hardened and the usual scowl back.

Tony returned Elena's scowl and turned to her with the intention of getting the answers he needed. Tony started to walk around the room then went to sit down at the table with his eyes not leaving her eyes.

"I need the addresses and the names of anyone who knows Alex Kroychev and Marcos Valenci now." Tony said not loosing any eye contact.

"And please tell me why I should give you any information at all." Elena said.

Tony got up to walk around the room. "Because I can have you arrested for withholding evidence and for accessory to murder. Both of you will be charged!"

Ivan jumped up from the table to get right up into Tony's face. Tony turned around to face him with a look that made Gibbs very proud.

"Mr. DiNozzo, I would like to know how you intend to make these charges stick. You do know that I am a powerful man and that I can make your life miserable?"

Gibbs spoke up finally. "You cannot make any threats toward my agents! Tony please have Ziva call legal to secure warrants for their arrest."

Ivan started to get up when Elena spoke up. "Please Mr. Gibbs, I will give you the information that you are wanting. I will speak to you and Mr. DiNozzo alone and no one else."

Gibbs got up to step out of the room to escort Ivan Rustov back to Mc Gee and Ziva. Ivan shot Elena a death stare as they left the room which Gibbs sensed meant trouble later.

When Gibbs came in Elena was already starting to provide the requested information. He noticed the easy nature that he saw as he looked through the glass to check to see if she was okay.

"Mr. DiNozzo, Alex and Marcos live in Washington DC. Also, Alex's girlfriend Josephine waitresses for me. She may know where Alex is. I can give you her number.

Tony handed her the tablet and a pen so that she could give the needed information. After Elena was finished she laid the pen down and slid the tablet back to Tony without saying a word. All of a sudden Mc Gee slipped his head in the door of interrogation.

"Uh, Boss I need to talk to you. We just received a call from Ivan Rustav's attorney saying that he is here to pick them up and that they are done answering all questions."

As Mc Gee left the room a man walked up to Gibbs stating that he was Mr. Rustav's attorney and that he was here to end this little interrogation. Gibbs called Ziva to bring their release papers down. A few minutes later Ziva arrived with the release papers.

The attorney grabbed the papers from Ziva and motioned for Ivan and Elena to leave the room. Gibbs again noticed the unhappy look that appeared for s split second as Ivan turned to her acting like he was ready to smack her. However he immediately turned to Tony and said. "You will pay for this little interrogation. Consider yourself in danger from now on Mr. DiNozzo."

Tony started to respond but a hard tap on the shoulder from Gibbs was enough to stop Tony from making any comments. Everyone look concerned about what happened but Tony quickly appeared to shrug the threat off. Tony walked away with his trademark smirk when Gibbs caught up to him

"Tony, I need to speak with you. In my office now!" Gibbs said in his usual gruff voice.

Tony reluctantly followed him to his usual office. Gibbs held the door open till Tony walked in then hit the power off. Gibbs turned to face Tony with a very rare look of concern.

"DiNozzo, I need to know why Ivan Rustav would be making threats against you! I need to know if you've been doing any investigating on your own. Ivan Rustav is a very dangerous man who will not hesitate to eliminate you. Just be careful."

Tony looked Gibbs in the eye. "Boss, I haven't done anything. Though, I might have pissed him off when we were at his estate. I will watch my back and be careful. You have my word on that.

Gibbs pressed the button to go back up to the squad room so they could get ready to leave for the day. McGee and Ziva were powering down there computers. Tony sat down and immediately shut everything down without any of his usual comments and started to hurry to the elevator to leave for the day.

"Hey Tony," said Mc Gee. "Ziva, Abby, and I were planning to go for drinks and we were hoping that you would come with us. I'm sure that it would be fun."

Tony looked down. "I can't McGee because my manager is coming to fix my sink. The last time I wasn't there he didn't show up and my whole kitchen flooded."

"Well call if you want to meet us later." McGee said as Tony smiled and rushed to the elevator.

Hope you enjoyed this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it. I hope this gives some insight into future chapters to come. As always please read and review- Sarah!!!!!


	5. Chapter 5 August 12, 2010

Thank you for the response to the last chapter. That is why I am getting this next one out so quick and have a plan for the next few ones in the works. I hope you like this chapter. The new episodes should start to reveal what is going on with Tony. I also want to say thank you to my Beta Dizzygirl464 for proofing my writing so well. As always please read and review.

Disclaimer: I unfortunately do not own Tony or NCIS. No copy write infringement intended.

Chapter 5

August 12, 2010

7:00 am

Gibbs was sitting at his desk watching the interaction between Tony and Ziva as they were busy at work trying to put out Bolos' trying to find the two men Alex Kroychev and Marcos Valenci. However there had been no response so far even though bolos had been sent to Metro Pd and all of the other local law enforcement agencies even the FBI. Gibbs could tell that they were getting frustrated.

"Tony after Mc Gee gets back from his dentist appointment I want you to track down Alex Kroychev's girlfriend to see if she has seen him lately or knows what might have happened to either of them. Ziva I need you to stay here to wait for the results of the bolos"

Tony looked up startled as he had been focused on reading what was on his monitor. "Sure Boss, McGee and I will go and track her down. I know that sometimes works at the nightclub during the day".

Gibbs looked over at Tony to give his acknowledgement. He decided that he needed to go and see Ducky. But first he needed to coffee and to purchase a Caf Pow for Abby.

"I'm going to get a coffee. Do either of you want anything." Gibbs directed at Tony and Ziva.

Both of them looked surprised for a moment then they shook their heads no as they watched him head out of the elevator. Tony and Ziva were both working in silence until 10 minutes later when Gibbs returned with a coffee for him self and a Caf Pow that Gibbs sat down on Tony's desk.

"Is Mc Gee back yet either of you?" Gibbs said.

Tony and Ziva both shook their heads no.

Gibbs then said. "Tony please give this to Abby and check with her to see if she has any matches on the partial of the license plate that Ms. Karovsky gave earlier. And the Caf Pow too."

Gibbs pushed his chair back in then headed down to autopsy where he intended to have a talk with Ducky about what happened in interrogation. The elevator stopped and Gibbs got out. Ducky and Palmer where sitting and Ducky's desk discussing the results of the autopsy they had just completed.

"Is this a bad time Ducky?" Gibbs said as he had just noticed that Ducky was busy.

"Not at all Jethro. However I do not have anything for you right now." Said Ducky

"Actually I need to talk to you about Tony." Gibbs said. "I would go to Abby but I don't want to unnecessarily worry her right now."

Ducky looked around noticing Palmer was still sitting at the desk.

"Be a good lad and please go and re fill the service closet." Ducky said.

Palmer quickly gathered what was going on and ran out the door.

"So Jethro how can I help you then."

Gibbs attempted to tell Ducky quickly what had happened the previous Friday in interrogation. Gibbs explained about the threat made by Ivan Rustov and also about Elena's allegations about making investigations on his own. Gibbs left things with a long sigh.

"I don't know Duck but it seems like Tony is acting differently. When I pulled him aside to ask him about what happened he just dismissed the whole thing as pissing of Ivan earlier and in interrogation."

Ducky shot Gibbs a look of worry and understanding. "I am not sure what to think quite yet Jethro. Anthony has always liked to work on his own to which we all know works very effectively for him. Also Abby mentioned to me the other day that Ziva seemed to notice some type of attraction between himself and Ms. Korovsky. I suggest you keep a close eye on Anthony and realize this is probably just our imagination after Ton's undercover assignment a few years ago. Okay?"

Gibbs looked up to Ducky with a thank you and left the room.

Meanwhile Tony took his chance to get away and down to Abby's lab. Tony could hear the loud music blaring as he stepped into her lab. Tony just watched her with a smile and Caf Pow in hand as she was yet again dancing to her music. Suddenly she stopped as she had just become aware that she was being watched. Abby jumped and ran over to Tony as she gave him one of her bone crushing hugs.

"Abbs, I can't breathe right now." Said Tony as he handed her the Caf Pow.

"Tony, I've missed you so much. Where have you been?" Abby said as she ran to one of her computers to check on some results that just came up.

"I've been busy Abby with this case that is going on right now. We've got no new leads on the Bolos' and two missing men that may be dead. Gibbs sent me down here to see if you've got any results yet on the license plate number that Ms. Kroychev gave me last Friday." Said Tony returning her look with one of his famous smiles.

"I know you've been busy and very very very frustrated and I know Gibbs is worried about you again. But I am still waiting for a match on the license plate that was sent to me. Just keep your chin up and I know you will solve this case. As Tony left she turned around and watched as he walked away and into the elevator. She prayed that Tony wasn't in trouble" Said Abby as she turned back to one of her computers.

Tony finally made it back to the squad room. He decided that he needed to make a phone call really quick. But as he was making his way into the squad room he saw Mc Gee coming in. As Mc Gee went to sit down to turn his computers on he noticed a smile on Tony's face. Mc Gee dismissed it until he sat down and heard a loud fart. Mc Gee immediately stood up as he realized that it was a whoopee cushion that had made the noise.

"Tony come on was it really necessary to do that. You know some times you can be so childish and juvenile."

Tony suddenly turned on his grin and said. "Sorry Mc Gee but I just couldn't resist. Well, I was saving it for a rainy day but like I said I just couldn't help myself. By the way you need to grab your gear because Gibbs wants us to head out to the night club in Manassas to try and speak to Alex Kroychev's girlfriend. Apparently she works as a waitress at the night club there."

Tony waited until McGee got up and flashed him another grin. Tony stood up and ran to follow McGee to the elevator. Neither of them noticed the sly look that Ziva gave them as they left the room. Tony and Mc Gee road in silence with Tony driving as usual because Mc Gee spent most of his time on his cell phone having what appeared to be a private conversation. About a half an hour later they finally reached the nightclub. Tony and Mc Gee stepped out of the car and proceeded into the front door.

As it was late morning there were just a few people in the bar. Tony and Mc Gee walked in and noticed a young woman watching them. As they stepped up to the bar she said.

"You must be the agents who are looking for Alex. I haven't seen him since the night you two showed up here about the shooting. Please tell me that you found him and that he is still alive! Please excuse me my name is Sasha Shakovsky."

Mc Gee spoke up first as Tony suddenly turned away as though he did not want to be part of the conversation.

"I am so sorry that you are worried about Alex but we need as much information as you can give us about what happened and any ideas about where he could be."

Sasha returned his smile with a sad smile back but said. "I don't know where he is. He won't return any of my phone calls or messages. His apartment looks like he left in quite a hurry. I just can't see what he was doing."

It was Tony who spoke next.

"We are actively looking for him and will do anything we can to find him. Is there anything you can tell me about him or yourself?"

"Well we both came to the United States about two years ago when I van brought us here from Russia. Neither of us spoke any English. Elena was nice enough to help us learn and in turn gave me a job here as a waitress. And Alex was given a job by Mr. Rustav. That is when most of the trouble started. I will cooperate with you as long as you can find Alex for me please!"

Mc Gee smiled and said. "I think that is all me need for now but here are Tony and my cards for us if you can provide us with any more information."

At that Tony and Mc Gee turned around and left the building. When they got to the car after arguing about whom driving. Mc Gee thought he would try again to get Tony to do something with him.

"Hey Tony would you like to get some dinner tonight. Maybe a pizza or something and a couple beers."

Tony looked at him like he was about to say no again but instead he smiled and said.

"Yeah sure. After we get out of here we sure could."

They both got into the car with Tony again driving to head back to NCIS.

I hope you enjoyed this chapter. All criticism is welcomed but please be as nice as possible. Again please read and review.

sarah


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

August 14, 2010

Ziva and Mc Gee walk into the squad room carrying on a conversation as usual.

"At least Tony was willing to go and get a pizza and a couple of beers." Mc Gee acknowledged as he looked around the room for Tony. "Abby has been worried about him being okay. I think she is so worried because Tony has been so dismissive about the threat made against him, and you know that he won't talk about it. I tried to talk about it but Tony kept changing the subject so I dropped it"

Ziva smiled sadly as she also voiced her concern. "I do know that Tony is more than capable of handling himself, but I am bothered about him not showing any concern. Usually Tony is so careful to stay out of trouble. You are concerned too Mc Gee, yes?"

Mc Gee started to talk when Gibbs yelled. "Are you two going to keep talking all day or are you going to get to work some time today. By the way, have either of you seen Tony today? Tony was supposed to come in early today."

"Tony's not hear yet Boss?" Mc Gee questioned. "The last time I saw Tony was last night when we met for pizza and a few beers. He was joking around and acting like his usual self. He ate his usual whole pizza but only had one beer. However, as we were getting ready to leave Abby showed up and asked Tony if he wanted to get a drink. He quickly said that he couldn't and needed to get home. I think Abby was trying in her usual way to get Tony to confide in her. Boss, I really don't know what is going on with him."

Gibbs listened to what Mc Gee was saying. He didn't hear anything of concern since Tony was secretive about certain aspects of his life. Gibbs intended to find out exactly what was going on even if he had to have Abby corner him and force it out of him using her usual powers of persuasion.

All of a sudden the elevator dinged and out walked Tony balancing his backpack, coffee, breakfast burrito and cell phone as he was laughing into his phone. Gibbs stood up and gave Tony a furious look that Tony didn't appear to notice. Gibbs decided to wait until Tony sat down and started to power his computer up to speak with him. Tony finally hung up his phone and was putting everything away when Gibbs suddenly appeared at his desk.

Tony looked startled for a moment then he smiled. "Uh, hi Boss. Do you need something?"

Gibbs glared at Tony and snapped. "Tony, I need to talk to you in my office now!"

"Why Boss? What's going on?" Tony stammered.

Gibbs started to reply when the elevator opened and out stepped Senior FBI Agent Tobias Fornell. Everyone looked up as Fornell walked into the Squad room

Fornell walked up to Gibbs and called him aside. "Gibbs, I do believe that one of our cases has crossed paths and I need to talk to you right away."

Gibbs glared at Tony and told Fornell. "This can wait for a few minutes while have a word with Tony. You can sit and wait at my desk."

Gibbs glared at Tony and motioned to him to follow. Tony ran to get into step right behind Gibbs. Gibbs pressed the button to bring the elevator back to the floor. When it opened they both walked in. As they walked in, Gibbs turned around to glance at Tony and realized there was no emotion showing. Gibbs was actually impressed at how well Tony could easily hide his true feelings. In this case it greatly concerned Gibbs. He turned off the power button and turned to face Tony.

"Tony, I need to know where you were this morning. Did you forget about the meeting you had at 0700 Tony. Luckily I was able to get another Senior Field Agent to cover for you. I need you to tell me what is going on now!"

"Gibbs, uh." Tony croaked. "I'm sorry Boss. I was out late last night. I just overslept and it won't happen again."

"Tony." Gibbs said. "I know you were with Mc Gee last night. I also know that you declined to go later to have drinks with Abby. According to Mc Gee her feelings were a little hurt. Mc Gee called her back and they went to a movie together. I need you to get with things here Tony. I am also wondering about your involvement in this case."

Tony stammered. "Boss, I am sorry that I hurt Abby's feelings. I'll go and talk to her later. But Boss, honestly there is nothing going on. I just over slept. It will never happen again."

Gibbs put his hand on Tony's shoulder and asked. "Okay Tony, I do believe you but tomorrow I need you here on time. I also need you to go down to Abby to check on the status of the bank accounts of Alex Kroychev and Marcos Valenci. Before you go there please go and get Abby a Caf Pow."

Gibbs hit the power button and waited for the elevator to arrive back at the squad room. As they walked out Gibbs could see Tony smiling a little bit. But Gibbs did not notice the inward sigh of relief that Tony let out. He hoped that everything would be okay for now. Tony went and grabbed his coffee and breakfast burrito and ran out and onto the elevator. Gibbs also thought maybe he would open up a little to Abby.

Gibbs called Fornell over to their usual meeting place. He also hoped Fornell would know if Tony was somehow involved in any way with the FBI. Gibbs pressed the down button and then the power button.

Fornell spoke up first. "Like I said, I believe that one of our cases has crossed paths with one of your current murder investigations. Ivan Rustav has recently become a person of interest with the FBI. We've also become aware that he is the owner of a night club where a marine was murdered. I also understand that the two suspects are missing at this time."

"That's right Tobias. Gibbs smiled. "I do wonder where you got your information though. Just keep me in the loop if you get any new information. There has been another concern that has come up. Ivan Rustav made a threat against Tony. Of course Tony dismissed it as nothing. But I need to make sure that he won't follow through on his threat. Have you heard anything about Tony having any involvement with the FBI?"

Fornell was quiet for a moment before he finally spoke up. "Ivan Rustav is notorious for taking care of unfinished business. I can make some inquiries if you want me to about Tony if you want."

Gibbs turned away from Fornell as a wave of concern hit him. Gibbs debated for a few seconds before he spoke up. "Tobias thanks for coming by with all of the information that you have. I want to keep an eye on Tony for a few days first before you make any inquiries, okay Tobias?"

Fornell smiled and nodded in agreement as he pressed the power button on the elevator to go back to the squad room.

Tony had just returned to the squad room to place a coffee on each of his teammates' desks. Tony turned around without a glance and stepped back into the elevator to head down to Abby's lab. Tony stepped out of the elevator with trepidation as he felt bad about hurting Abby's feelings. She had always been such a good friend. She was the one person he could talk about anything with. Tony stood just inside the doorways as she was scolding her equipment for not providing the results she had wanted. Then she started to give them one of her famous motivational speeches with an apology for making them work so hard lately. She suddenly turned around to see Tony standing in her doorway.

Abby smiled as she ran over to Tony. Tony returned her smile and opened up his arms as she started to put her arms around him. Tony held her in the embrace for several moments then let her go so that he could turn around to face her.

"Abbs, I am sorry that I hurt your feelings last night. I've just been preoccupied that last week. And after I left Mc Gee I had a call and I ended out not getting home till late. But I will make it up to you tonight or tomorrow night. We can either go out to dinner or a movie if you'd like?" Tony said with a smile.

Abby smiled as she reached for the Caf Pow in Tony's hand. "That would be so nice of you Tony. But, you really don't have to if you don't want to. But it would be so absolutely and totally so much fun to go to dinner and see a movie with you. Please, please, please."

Abby turned around to salute him as her way of acknowledging him as she turned back to her work. But first, she took a big swallow of Caf Pow so she could get back to work. Tony turned around smiling as he headed back toward the elevator. All of a sudden Abby was at his side to give him one of her bear hugs. After she released Tony from her hug, he saluted her and smiled back at her as he walked into the elevator. As the elevator went back to the squad room he realized that he needed to do a little better job keeping up appearances. He decided he'd better start by getting to work on time for the next week or two. He decided he needed to make another phone call later today.

Tony finally made it up to the squad room. Everyone was busy working and didn't notice Tony come back after until after he sat down at his desk. Gibbs looked up at Tony to acknowledge that he was ready to hear what Tony had found out.

"Boss" Tony said. "I talked to Abby and she said that there has been no activity on either bank account. There also have been no hits on any of the Bolos that we've been sending them out. Boss, if you'd like I can go lean on the girlfriend to see if she has heard anything. I can take Ziva with me if you want me to."

Gibbs started to answer Tony when his phone rang. "I'll be up in the director's office. He wants an update on the case. I'll see if he feels it necessary to go and question the girlfriend again."

Tony nodded his acknowledgement as Gibbs ran up the stairs to Vance's office.

Gibbs made his way up the steps and knocked on the door. Vance said. "Come on in Jethro. I am assuming you have an update on the case for me."

Gibbs thought for a moment then he voiced his thoughts. "There have been no new leads, as our two main suspects are missing and have not been seen since the night of the murder. Abby and Mc Gee have been monitoring for any response to the bolos and checking for any activity on either suspect bank account. Also, Tony has spoken to Mr. Valenci's girlfriend. She has not seen or spoken to him since the night of the murder. We have already, which you may be aware of that we have also interviewed everyone that we could locate who was at the night club that we could locate. We have also interviewed Ivan Rustav and Elena Korovsky on several occasions. We are also still monitoring bank accounts and still checking for all of the Bolos that we have sent."

"Jethro, we need to get a break on this case now." Vance stated. "Otherwise we are going to have to suspend the case. I can give you twenty- four hours then I am going to have to suspend the case."

Gibbs acknowledged what Vance said. "Okay Leon, I will let my team know what is going on."

As Gibbs was heading out the door Vance stopped him. "Jethro, I understand that Agent DiNozzo was threatened by Ivan Rustav in interrogation the other day. Is this true?"

Gibbs responded. "That is the case. However Tony has dismissed the threat and appears to be fine. I am not sure that this is something we need to pursue right now. I will keep an eye on Tony. Also I do know that Tony will be with Abby tonight. So he should be okay."

'If you are sure Jethro," Vance said. "I need you to keep an eye on your boy there. I also need you to be the first person you contact if there are any threats made. Make sure that you insist that DiNozzo comes to you or me immediately about any threat."

Gibbs looked at him and nodded an acknowledgement. Gibbs decided that he would let Tony have a well deserved night off before he spoke to Tony again.

Three hours later 1730

Tony started to power down his computer as he said his goodbyes for the night. He was actually looking forward to some dinner and movies with Abby. It was also a good chance to get his mind off things as Abby usually has an interesting taste in movies. Tony chuckled to himself as he wondered what Abby would pick out for tonight. Tony went to pick up his backpack as he waived a good bye and a smirk at Ziva. Tony decided to head out to head down to his car since Abby was going to spend the night at his apartment. Tony made his way down the elevator and down to the parking garage. Tony was laughing at some pictures on his phone remembering an enjoyable night. Tony was still laughing as he reached his car.

On the other side of the parking garage a man was watching Tony through a long lens camera. He had been watching Tony's arrival and departure for the past few days, but tonight he finally received the order he was waiting for. The man put away his camera and pulled out his rifle. The man finished adjusting the sights and set up the stand. He placed the rifle on the stand and was about to the trigger when a young woman with pigtails walked up to Tony and blocked his shot. The man made a phone call as he watched the two people get into the car and drive off.

Hope you liked the chapter. Sorry about the cliffhanger but I just couldn't resist!!!!

Please read and review!!!!


	7. Chapter 7

This chapter is going to be a short one after the last one having a cliffhanger. This is basically finishing out the day and Tony and Abby having some fun and pizza and a movie together. I also beg you to please read and review. The more reviews I get the better. Please let me know if you think whether I should continue with the story!!!

Chapter 7

1900

Tony was standing by one of the walls of the video store that he and Abby were in. Tony always was amused by what she would pick out. They usually had the same taste in movies and Tony was actually hoping for a good horror movie like Nightmare on Elm Street or Halloween. Abby snuck up behind Tony and made him jump.

"Did I scare ya Tony?" Abby laughed. "I'm ready to go if you are."

"Abbs, you did by the way." Tony laughed. "But yes I'm ready to go. I thought we could go and get a pizza. Then we could go back to my place and watch whatever movies that you picked out for us."

Tony opened the door for Abby and they walked out to Tony's car. The pizza parlor that they frequented was just about five blocks away. It took them just a few minutes to get there due to fact that there was not much traffic on a weeknight. Abby and Tony were just about to the door when Tony's cell phone rang. Tony motioned for Abby to go inside.

"Abby, go ahead and order for us." Tony whispered. "I'll be there in a couple of minutes, Okay."

Abby smiled and hurried inside to give Tony some privacy.

"I'm sorry that I can't see you tonight." Tony said to a woman. "I promised Abby that we would do something tonight. She was a little upset that I didn't do something with her last night. But I can see you again tomorrow at the usual place and time if that works for you."

"That's okay, honestly I understand and I don't mind waiting to see you tomorrow." Said the woman. "I'll miss you terribly but I think that I'll survive. By the way, please have fun tonight"

Tony had just stepped into the door so he could pay. Abby scooted up close to him to try and listen in to his phone call. Tony grinned at Abby and swatted her away so he could finish the call in private.

"Well." Tony whispered. "I'll see you tomorrow. And please don't worry about things. I promise that I'm taking care of everything."

"Tony, just please be careful." The woman cried into the phone. "Please promise me you'll be careful. Tony, I beg you to please be careful.'

Tony whispered. "I promise." Then Tony hung up to see Abby looking very concerned.

Abby turned and gave him a smile as she grabbed hold of his arm. They walked up to the counter so Tony could pay for the pizza. Tony paid and they took their drinks as they found an empty table.

"Tony, is everything okay?" Abby questioned. "I heard your conversation on the phone. You better not be in trouble because I couldn't handle it if you were. Please, please, please tell me the truth."

Tony looked at Abby for several moments then he scooted over to sit right next to her.

Tony looked her in the eye. "Abbs, everything is okay. There is nothing going on except that I am sitting next to a very pretty woman while pigging out on pizza and ice cream after that. Then later we'll enjoy a movie together and pig out a gain on junk food.

Tony held her arm as to reaffirm that everything was fine and not to worry. Abby wiped away the tear in her eyes as the pizzas arrived at the table. Tony gave Abby a smile and handed her a plate with her favorite flavor of pizza on it. Abby decided to drop it for now. Tony was always more than capable of taking care of himself and he seemed to be doing fine now. About a half hour later, two large pizzas and a round of ice cream mostly eaten by Tony they sat laughing at a joke Abby had been told by Sister Rosita during the bowling tournament last week. Finally they were finished and decided to go and watch the movies that Abby had picked out for them.

"So Abby, what movies did you pick out." Tony asked as they were walking out to his car.

"Well, of course I got Halloween and Nightmare on Elm Street and just because it sounded so totally cute Pretty Woman." Abby said with a huge smile on her face

Tony and Abby got into the car and Tony pulled out onto the street.

Tony smiled. "Well Halloween and Nightmare on Elm Street sound good, but Pretty Woman Abby?"

Abby laughed. "Yes, I love that movie actually Tony. It is a lot better than your James Bond or Steve Mc Queen movies that you always make me watch."

"Hey!" Tony protested. "Those are all excellent movies. How many times have I complained about your vampire movies that you love so much?"

Tony playfully punched Abby and in return Abby punched Tony back in the shoulder. Tony turned back around so he could pull into his parking place. Tony thought it felt good to be laughing. It helped keep his mind off of other things. Abby always could make him smile no matter what. They hopped out of the car and Tony walked to the back seat to grab Abby's bag.

Abby turned around and laughed at him. "Race you to the door."

Tony just laughed and pretended to run after her and let her win. Abby sprinted to the door in her three inch platforms and her pig tails bouncing up and down. She laughed at Tony and called him slow. Tony just walked up to her and playfully punched her on the shoulder. Tony and Abby walked through the door and over toward the elevator. Just as Tony was about to press the button for the elevator the doorman called Tony over to him.

"Tony, I do apologize but I have a message for you." Said James

"Thanks for the message James." Tony acknowledged with a smile

Tony read the message then frowned. Tony quickly pressed the button so they could go up to Tony's floor. Abby turned around to look at him. Before Abby could talk, Tony whispered in her ear. "Abbs, like I said before everything is fine. I promise everything is fine. There is absolutely nothing to worry about. Besides we are going to have fun tonight. Pop Corn and everything."

Tony unlocked the door and gave Abby one of his famous smiles to assure her that every thing was perfectly fine. Tony laid Abby's bag on his chair as he laid his suit jacket on the back of the chair.

"I'm going to change into my pajamas so we can get the movies started." Abby laughed as she had brought the pajamas that Tony always teased her about when they had their movie nights.

Tony acknowledged Abby. "That's fine. I'll change to then I'll get the popcorn and M&M's ready to go."

Tony watched as Abby went into his bathroom to change. He went into his bedroom and shut the door so he could return the message without Abby hearing him. Tony changed into a pair of sweatpants and a t shirt. As he was pulling on his socks his cell phone rang. Tony recognized the number. A sense of dread fell over him when he recognized the number. Tony answered the phone call.

"DiNozzo" Tony said hesitantly into the phone.

"Hi Agent DiNozzo" the man said. "We need to meet. Andrea actually called to say you wouldn't be able to meet tonight. Will tomorrow work?"

Tony again checked to see that Abby wasn't outside the door before he responded. "Yes, that will work. Meeting at the usual place at the same time? Also I need you to be sure to keep Special Agent Fornell completely out of the loop. I can't risk Gibbs finding out what is going on. I don't want him to try and stop me from doing what I have to do"

The man answered. "Yes" Then he hung up.

Tony took a sigh of relief that things were finally happening for the better. Tony then placed his usual smile back on his face. He checked in his living room and noticed that Abby hadn't come out yet. Tony pulled out his air popper, popcorn and grabbed his largest plastic bowl from his pantry. Just as the bowl was starting to fill up Abby appeared right beside him with the bag of M&M's she brought along with several bags of candy that she was saving in her office for a night like tonight.

"Nice pajamas Abby" Tony snarked. "And you also wore your bat slippers."

"Hey, these are my favorite pajamas. Actually these are new slippers that I have been saving." Abby pouted.

Tony smiled as he brought two beers and bowls to his coffee table. Abby reached around Tony to turn on his TV and DVD player. Tony came up behind her with the purpose of making sure she put in the Halloween movie first. Abby put in the movie. They spent most of the night watching the movies and finished all of the popcorn and most of the candy. About midnight Abby fell asleep. Tony covered her up then went to bed himself.

Chapter 7 is completed. Like I said please read and review. Let me know whether you think I should continue. By the way. I may make some changes to my story based on the outcome of the season finale. I just hope that Tony isn't the one who dies!!!! Crossing my fingers!!!


	8. Chapter 8

I hope everyone continues to read and enjoy this story!!!! Please read and review! There might be a little plot twist coming up later on. We'll just have to wait and see!!!

Chapter 8

August 2010

Tony had really enjoyed the evening of fun with Abby. Tony had dropped by Abby's place so she could get what she needed for the day. After that they were off to the office. As they walked to the elevator, Tony noticed that Abby was watching again. Tony gave her a look to say that they were clear about their earlier discussion. Tony dropped Abby off at her lab then went up to the squad room. Tony glanced at his watch and was relieved to find out he was actually a few minutes early. Tony stepped out of the elevator to realize that he was actually the first one there. He had settled down at his desk and got his computer powered up for the day. As Tony was getting up to go and get his coffee McGee and Ziva walked in with Gibbs right behind them.

"Hey Boss." Tony said as he turned around to acknowledge their arrival. "Can I get you guys a coffee? I was just about to go grab one for myself."

"That would great DiNozzo. But in a few minutes." Gibbs acknowledged and he turned around to acknowledge his team. "I just spoke to Director Vance and we are back on rotation today. The case about the marine officer has been suspended for the time being. So make sure that all of your notes are complete and finished asap."

Everyone acknowledged him with a nod as they started on their work for the day. Gibbs watched Tony as he stepped onto the elevator. He was pleased that Tony was on time today. He decided that he definitely needed to watch Tony carefully.

About 15 minutes later Tony showed up with four coffees and breakfast burrito for himself while talking on his cell phone.

Tony whispered into his cell. "So I'll see tonight. Okay, gotta go bye."

Tony passed the coffees around and settled down at his desk. For the next half hour, everyone worked quietly finishing up their final reports. Tony was the first to finish his report. Gibbs acknowledged that his report was complete and everything was in order.

All of a sudden Gibbs hung up his phone and said "There's a dead petty officer at the base housing at Quantico. Grab you gear. Tony gas the truck. McGee, call Ducky and Palmer and have them meet us there. Ziva grab the gear.

The team made the trip in about half the time due to Gibbs being the one driving. About five minutes after they arrived, Ducky and Palmer pulled up in the autopsy van. Gibbs and his team followed the base MPs' into the petty officer's home. Gibbs and Ducky walked up to the body noticing the gun shot wound to the head. Ducky promptly said the cause of death appeared to be a gun shot wound to the head. According to the liver probe the time of death was about three hours earlier. Palmer came in with the stretcher and assisted Ducky with the loading of the body onto the stretcher so they could get the body back to NCIS.

Gibbs turned around to assign the usual tasks to his team. "Tony, I want you to interview the petty officer's neighbors to see if you can fins out any information. McGee I need you to shoot and sketch. Ziva, you're with me. We're going to talk with the petty officer's co."

McGee had just come from the inside of the house. "Boss, it looks like the petty officers name is Jake Ryan. According to the neighbor who found him, he had just returned about a week ago from twelve month deployment in Iraq. I will go back and finish shooting and sketching the scene inside."

"Ziva, you're with me." Gibbs hollered. "Where is Tony at Ziva?"

"I think that he went to talk to one of his neighbors." Ziva responded.

Gibbs and Ziva then headed over to the office of the petty officer's commanding officer. Once they arrived at the base office they were met at the door by a young woman wearing military fatigues. The woman brought them inside and directed them to where they needed to go.

"Captain Reynolds is Petty Officer Ryan's commanding officer." The woman said.

Captain Reynolds welcomed Gibbs and Ziva into his office and motioned for him to take a seat.

Gibbs and Ziva introduced themselves. "I am Special Agent Gibbs and this is Officer David."

"I am assuming, Special Agent Gibbs and Officer David that you are here about Petty Officer Ryan. I heard that he was found dead in his home at the base housing. Is that correct?"

Gibbs nodded yes. "Officer David and I were inquiring if there were any changes in Petty Officer Ryan's behavior that you might have noticed lately? Also, has he been having any problems that you might have been aware of or noticed."

Captain Reynolds responded. "Toward the end of his last tour in Iraq I was made aware that there had been several requests to have his wages garnished. I was also made aware that he had developed a drinking problem. As a result, he had been involved in several fights that the local bar. Otherwise, his record has been exemplary. I was very surprised to learn of these issues. I try to stay out of the personal lives of my people. That is all that I know. But please let me know if there is anything that I can do to help you and your team."

Gibbs replied. "Thanks for all of the information. If we need anything else I'll be sure to get in contact with you. Thank you for your time."

The Captain got up and escorted Gibbs and Ziva to the door. About five minutes later they arrived back at the crime scene where McGee and Tony were waiting for them. After they were out of the vehicle, Tony came up to them.

"Boss, I spoke to the neighbors. It sounds like about a few weeks before he was deployed to Iraq, his girlfriend left him for another man. Apparently the Petty Officer took things very hard. He distanced himself from his friends and family. More than once he was found at the base bar passed out back in the morning. In fact he had initially had been going to ask for emergency leave to go home to his parents home for a while. A couple of his friends were surprised that he left. One of his buddies could only speculate was to what happened. Petty Officer James was concerned for his well being. He had noticed over the last week that he was showing signs of being suicidal. But before he could do anything to help, he was dead."

Gibbs turned around and smiled at Tony. "Good job DiNozzo."

Tony turned around and gave a small smile to Gibbs. They packed up so that they could head back to NCIS headquarters to get the results on any findings from Ducky. Tony was acting like his usual self, and by the time they got back to NCIS, all three were bickering as usual. When they got out, Ziva gave Tony a hard punch to his side. Tony then turned around and chased her into the elevator. McGee laughed as he followed Tony and Ziva into the elevator. They all got out of the NCIS van so they could put their things away before heading down to autopsy. Gibbs stopped Tony and McGee before they could enter the elevator.

"McGee, I need you and Tony to take the evidence to Abby. Ziva and I will head down to Autopsy."

Gibbs and Ziva went down to autopsy to check for any initial finding while Tony and McGee went to deliver evidence to Abby.

When Gibbs and Ziva arrived at Autopsy, Duck and Palmer had just started the autopsy on the Petty Officer.

Ducky turned around to acknowledge Ziva and Gibbs arrival. "I am assuming that you two are here for my preliminary findings."

"Yes we are. What do you have for me Duck." Gibbs answered.

"I was correct about the cause of death. Our Petty Officer died from a gunshot wound to the side of his head. As I was doing my preliminary examination, I noticed gunshot residue on his hands. If I were to speculate Jethro, I would say that the gunshot wound to his head was self inflicted. I will know more when Mr. Palmer and I finish the autopsy" responded Ducky.

"Thank you Ducky." Ziva said as they walked back out toward the elevator.

Abby's Lab

Tony and McGee made their way to Abby's lab. As usual, loud music was playing from inside her lab.

Tony looked inside and hollered "Abby."

"I'm in here." Abby hollered from inside the ballistics lab.

McGee spoke up. "Abby we have the evidence from the crime scene for you to process when you have the time."

"I am certainly happy to help you two boys out. I am always ready to serve you." Abby said as she saluted them. "I need to finish up in ballistics then I'll be able to help you out. Just give me about fifteen minutes and I'll be able to get started processing the evidence."

Tony replied with a "Yeah, sure. Thanks Abbs."

Tony and McGee turned around to go back up to the squad room. Unknowingly, Abby snuck up behind Tony to give him one of her bone crushing hugs.

Tony gasped. "What was that for Abby?"

Abby exclaimed. "Well, because I love you. And, because you are one of my most special best friends in the world."

Abby smiled as they left. On the spur of the moment, she decided she absolutely needed to talk to McGee.

"McGee!" Abby yelled. "I need to talk to you."

McGee stepped out of the elevator to allow Tony to go back up to the squad room. He turned around to find Abby right behind him.

"McGee, last night when I got to Tony's car I got the feeling that someone was watching us. I must be paranoid after what happened with that Ivan man, but I am worried that something bad is going to happen to him. Timmy, please, take care of Tony for me."

Mc Gee turned to Abby and put his hands on each side of her face. "We're all a little concerned, but Tony is more than capable of taking care of himself. I do think that you are being a little paranoid right now. We will all take care of him. So please don't worry right now."

McGee gave Abby a reassuring smile as he returned to the elevator. When he returned to the squad room, Tony was putting his phone down.

"Boss, Ducky wants us down in autopsy." Tony announced.

Everyone hurried to follow behind Gibbs. As they reached Autopsy, Ducky and Palmer were just finishing the autopsy on the Petty Officer.

"Jethro, the autopsy confirms my initial findings. A self inflicted gunshot wound to the head is what killed the poor Petty Officer. But was intrigued me the most were the notes from the witness statements that you compiled for me. I definitely believe the man was depressed. It appears his girlfriend left him suddenly for another man. Shortly after that, it seems he developed a drinking and gambling problem."

Tony spoke next. "According to his friend, before he left he was depressed. Then a couple of days before he died his friend, who is a fellow Petty Officer, said that he appeared to be suicidal. He said that he was trying to arrange to get him help, but before he could do anything he was already dead."

Gibbs spoke up next. "It sounds like a straightforward suicide. But we need to wait until Abby gets a match on the gunpowder residue, the ballistics test, and to verify whether the prints on the gun are those of the Petty Officer."

Gibbs turned around to stand in front of his team. "I need you three to get back to start writing up your reports now." Gibbs barked loudly.

Everyone got in the elevator for the ride up to the squad room. Everyone was working quietly for about twenty minutes when Abby came running up to the squad room.

"Gibbs, Gibbs, Gibbs, I have the test results back. I was getting bored so I thought I could show you everything here."

Gibbs responded with a laugh." What do you have for me?"

"Well Gibbs." Abby responded. "The gunshot residue on the Petty Officer's hands matches the residue on the gun. Also, the prints on the gun match the fingerprints for the Petty Officer. Well, back to my lab all." Abby started off to her lab when Gibbs voice stopped her.

"Good job Abby. I need everyone to please finish their reports and have them completed by the time you leave tonight."

Abby trotted away as Gibbs was talking with her pig tails bouncing up and down so she could get back to work. About an hour later all reports were finished. Gibbs checked their reports and verified that everything was in order. He then dismissed everyone for the night. When Gibbs looked up, Tony was standing at his desk.

"Boss, I am going to be a couple of hours late tomorrow. I've already cleared the leave time with Vance." Tony said while not making eye contact.

Tony was about to walk out with McGee and Ziva who were already discussing their plans for the night when Gibbs called him back. Tony waved goodbye then walked back over to Gibb's desk.

"Boss" Tony questioned, hoping Gibbs wouldn't press for details. Tony kept his resolve as Gibbs started to speak.

"Tony, I'm going to again ask if there is anything going on with you. Is there anything that you want to talk about? Tony, I am concerned and so is Abby. I need you to let me know so I can help. You do know that you can trust me with anything, because we are a team." Gibbs stated honestly.

Tony hesitated for a minute, taking in the meaning of what Gibbs was saying. Tony was wondering if he should involve Gibbs right now. Tony thought and decided he would involve Gibbs after he found out exactly what he was getting into. Tony finally spoke up again.

"Boss, I am fine. There is nothing going on. You have to trust me that nothing wrong. Believe me, you would be the first person I would come to. And also, A"

"I believe you Tony. But just remember that I am here." Gibbs replied.

Tony nodded at him and grabbed is pack and walked out to the elevator. When Gibbs saw the elevator door close he picked up his cell to make a call.

Hope you enjoyed the last chapter. Please read and review. Any story suggestions are also always helpful.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

August 2010

Please read and review!!!

Later that night……………………………….

Two men stood on a pier framed by water and ships on one side and on the other side by freight waiting to be unloaded. They turned back toward the water as the man in the suit started to talk again.

"I am glad that you came tonight Special Agent DiNozzo. I understand your interest in the operation that we are running."

"I am." Tony stated. "I am willing to do whatever I can to help."

"I am aware of your experience and have only heard excellent things about your agency and undercover work. Also, Andrea also speaks very highly of you. I do have to say that she made me promise to keep you out of things. She actually begged me to tell you this. She'll probably ask to make sure that I relayed the message to you."

Tony laughed at this. "Andrea worries way too much. As I told her the other night, she has nothing to worry about. It's not like I will be doing anything alone. I'll talk to her later tonight."

"So Tony, I will start to put things in motion. I'll be calling you with another meeting some time soon. Also, like I promised Fornell is being kept out of the loop. He has certainly been making quite a few inquiries. But everyone involved is being very tight lipped at my request."

Tony nodded as he resumed his position staring out into the water. He would go to Gibbs soon and ask for the help he would need. He always hated having to lie to Gibbs especially after what happened with Le Grenuoille and Trent Kort operation. It took a while to regain his trust. He knew Gibbs would be disappointed at Tony for not coming to him right away. But, he also knew Gibbs would trust him to do what he thought was right.

Tony stood there looking out into the water, lost in his own thoughts. Tony had been standing there for so long that he had lost track of time. He was startled as he felt a warm hand touch his arm. He turned around giving her his usual smile as be brought her into an embrace.

The next morning……………………………………………..

0820

Tony walked into the squad room quietly, hoping to avoid any more questions. He was relieved that everyone was busy and didn't notice his arrival. Gibbs had actually noticed Tony's early arrival but chose not to say anything. The team spent most of the day working on paperwork which allowed Gibbs some time to do a little investigating on his own. He started by trying to place another phone call to Fornell who did not answer his cell. Gibbs excused himself to go around the corner for a cup of coffee. He made his way outside and was walking the three blocks when he heard a voice behind him.

"Jethro, I was trying to contact you but your phone kept going to voicemail. Let me guess, your ringer got turned off again. Will you ever learn how to turn the ringer on without McGee's help?"

Gibbs turned around laughing. "Agent Fornell, I was wondering when you were going to show up. I've been trying to call you too. And by the way, you can't make your ringer work either once it's been turned off. So, have you been able to find out if DiNozzo has been involved in any way with any FBI operations."

"I've been making inquiries at Agent Thompson who was been running undercover operations involving Ivan Rustav. He claims to have no knowledge of Agent DiNozzo or any possible involvement that he might have with the FBI's current case. I've also learned that Agent Sacks has recently become involved in the case as the handler for a new undercover operative. He also denies any knowledge. With his past history with DiNozzo, I'm sure he'd let me know about anything right away. I'm sorry Jethro, but I believe that your boy is staying away from the case." Fornell stated.

"Thank you Tobias for your help." Gibbs said sadly. "I was hoping that Tony was involved somehow. But I also believe he wouldn't try anything on his own."

"Gibbs, I'll continue to keep my eyes and ears open. I'll be sure to let you know if I hear anything." Fornell said with a smile.

Gibbs nodded a thank you at Fornell as he went to make his coffee and cafpow purchase. Gibbs watched as Fornell walked away. He would again keep an eye on Tony. He would also talk with Abby because she always has seemed to know Tony very well. When Gibbs returned to the squad room, he noticed that everyone was still finishing up the backlog of paperwork and having their usual casual conversation.

"I am going to Abby's lab." Gibbs announced with a coffee in one hand and a cafpow in the other hand.

Everyone nodded in agreement and watched Gibbs disappear into the elevator. He made his way to Abby's lab listening to the usual loud music coming from it.

"Hey Abby." Gibbs yelled waving a cafpow in front of him. "I need to talk to you."

Abby jumped as she was so involved in her work that she didn't realize that Gibbs was there.

"Gibbs!" Abby yelped. "You about scared me half to death. You usually send me one of your vibes so that I know it is you, but you didn't send me any Gibbs this time."

Gibbs chuckled then he decided to get to the purpose of his coming to see Abby.

"Abs." Gibbs stated. "I need to talk to you about Tony and how he has been acting lately."

"Me too Gibbs! I haven't seen you yet today." Abby exclaimed. "Where have you been and why haven't you been to visit me? You know that I get lonely down here all alone"

"I know Abby, but I need to discuss something very serious with you." Gibbs explained. "I know that you are also very concerned about Tony. I need to know if he has confided in you at all over the last few weeks."

Abby sighed as she sat down at her desk twirling one of her pigtails around her finger. She thought for a moment. "Tony keeps saying that nothing is going on. But I can tell that he isn't telling me the truth. He won't look me in the eye anymore even Gibbs. And then, the night we went to Tony's place to watch movies he had two strange calls. Also, when I met him out in the parking garage it felt like someone was watching. It was just almost too quiet. I was all wierded out until Tony opened the door of his car."

"Abs!" Gibbs almost shouted. "Why didn't you say anything to me?"

"I'm sorry Gibbs." Abby said with her lip quivering. "You were busy with the case. Then I kind of forgot about it."

"I understand Abby." Gibbs said. "It's just that Tony is denying that anything is going on. Director Vance doesn't know anything either. I've also talked to Agent Fornell who does not know anything either despite all of the inquiries he has made."

"Gibbs." Abby exclaimed. "I'm sure Tony is fine. If he isn't I will make everything fine for him."

Gibbs laughed and gave Abby a hug and a big peck on the cheek as he walked out the door. Gibbs went back down to the squad room to see that his team had left for lunch. Gibbs smiled to himself and decided to meet the team at their usual place for lunch. Gibbs left the building and walked the two blocks to the deli that was around the corner. He was happy to see everyone their including Abby who must have snuck out, sitting at a table eating and laughing. As Gibbs got close he could hear Tony telling a funny story about this woman he met last night. Tony was laughing so hard but Gibbs could hear part of the conversation.

"We landed in the water after she pulled me in after her." Tony laughed. "It was funny but you had to really be there. After we both climbed back onto the dock, we both laid their laughing so hard. I don't think I've had that much fun in so long. Well except for with Abby, of course."

All of a sudden a voice said. "Sounds like a good laugh there DiNozzo, huh?"

Everyone jumped as Gibbs came up behind them so he could join them.

Abby chimed up. "There are no active cases, so we decided to walk here for some lunch. We also heard sensitivity and sexual harassment training scheduled for the rest of the week."

Gibbs smiled as he placed his order. "The only way out of this is if we get a case. Otherwise DiNozzo, there is no way out."

Everyone laughed as Tony made a face and try and whine his way out of it. Gibbs smiled at DiNozzo and decided that everything was going to be okay.

A/N

The next chapter is going to skip ahead in time to speed up the progress of the story. Also some drama and trouble ahead for our Tony coming soon. The plot twist that I mentioned is coming up soon as a very big shocker. As always please read and review. Any suggestions, story ideas and pm's are more than welcome as long as you press the green button below.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

A/N I should explain that this chapter will be jumping several months ahead to speed up the flow of the story. Please let me know if this is too confusing. Otherwise please read and review.

The team survived their week of sensitivity and sexual harassment training. The next Monday they caught a case involving a marine that was found dead in his backyard with a spear in his back. After three days of investigating and interviewing witnessed, it turned out his friend, a marine sergeant had found out his friend was sleeping with his fiancée. The sergeant flipped out and killed his friend in a jealous rage. It turned out to be a very easy thing to track him down. Arresting him was another matter though. He had a concealed knife and nearly stabbed Mc Gee in the arm. If Tony had not seen it in time, McGee would have been severely injured. He was arrested by a very pissed off Gibbs and was taken back to NCIS headquarters. After a lengthy interrogation and two hours later in the room with Gibbs, he finally confessed. He was then taken down to the holding cell until a JAG lawyer could be assigned and arraignment could be scheduled.

The next six weeks had cases back to back, leaving the team exhausted. Gibbs was watching his Senior Agent very closely looking for any changes in his behavior. Tony had actually seemed happier than he had been in months. When asked about it, he just said that he had met a woman a couple of weeks ago.

When Ziva asked who it was, Tony said. "Her name is Nadine. She just moved into the apartment across from me. I think I'm in love."

Ziva looked incredulously at Tony. "So what happened to April? Wasn't it just last week that you were saying that she was the one?"

Tony smirked. "She was a slob, and besides that she was always making this annoying clicking noise with her tongue. I always knew that it wouldn't work out."

Ziva just gave him a look of disgust. Ziva was happy that Tony was back to his usual self. She did notice that Tony seemed to be tired all the time. This time she was sure he didn't have the plague. He had also become very forgetful. He would leave his badge and cell phone at his desk, apartment and his car. Sometimes he would have to return several times to get all of his things. His performance had not suffered so Gibbs let him continue. Gibbs finally decided that maybe there was nothing going on and decided to let it drop.

Over the next two months Tony had been out with April, Nadine, Diane, Rachel, Ellie, and Anne. Every time Mc Gee or Ziva would ask him why he had broken up with them, Tony would say that it just didn't work out. They would eventually realize that Tony was actually dating just one woman. And also the significance of her name.

Late October 2010 2300

Tony stood by his car waiting. He had only been there for a few minutes, but it seemed like twenty minutes. He thought that he was feeling this way because the long wait for the meeting was finally over. After the meeting tonight he would go straight to Gibbs and request his help. Tony did not want to have to do this alone and needed Gibbs help. He didn't want to be involved. In fact, he had started to make the call to back several times. He would then remind himself about what was at stake and he would put the phone back down.

A dark sedan pulled up next to him. Tony wiped his hands on his jeans and said to himself. "Showtime."

Tony stepped out of his car and shook the man's hand. Tony took a deep breathe, steeling his resolve. Tony stood up straight and spoke up first.

"So I gather everything has come together finally Matt."

"Yes, we've just finished all of the details. Now Tony, I do have to tell you this will not be very difficult under all of the circumstances. Not only will it be dangerous, but you have to make sure that your team is not aware of what will be happening Andrea has been begging me to make sure that you do not go through with this. Also Tony, we have put in place a handler for your protection. This assignment is going to be a long and grueling one. Making it even harder will be continuing your regular duties as if nothing is going on. I know that you will not like who the handler will be. He is new to the team but he has become one of the best that I have available." The man said. "I hope that you choose not to back out when I give you his name. Agent Sacks will be the agent acting as your handler."

Tony laughed. "You've got to be kidding me. You do know that he falsely accused me of murder about five years ago. Since then we haven't been able to be in the same room together."

The agent acknowledged Tony's concerns. "Agent Sacks feels the same way you do. Believe me, he does. In fact he almost flat out refused the assignment. But he said that he had to admit that you are an excellent agent and equally as good as an undercover agent. He also said he would be willing to overcome is feelings to have the chance of working with him."

Tony thought for a minute before he spoke. "I guess that I don't have a choice but to trust you and agent Sacks. I'll do it as long as there is a way that Agent Gibbs can be involved in some way. I trust him with my life. I was planning to go to Agent Gibbs in the morning to ask him for help. The rest of the team does not need to be involved. This is the only way that I will feel confident in the operation. Also, Andrea seems to be agreeable to this. So is okay if I include Agent Gibbs."

The other man replied. "If you feel so strongly, I encourage you to go ahead and do so. I would rather you have your head in the game. So if having Gibbs there helps, yes do so. Agent Sacks is coming so we can get you prepped."

Just then a man in a dark suit pulled up beside them in another dark sedan.

"I suppose that we should get started now Agent Sacks." Said the other agent.

For the next hour the two agents briefed Tony on the whole operation and what it would entail. Most of the details he was okay with because it was normal for any other undercover operation. Then they got to the part he didn't like. He never had been asked to do anything like this before. Tony almost changed his mind and said that he wouldn't be willing to give up this much. He reminded himself that Gibbs would be there and that he would have Tony's six like always. In the end Tony agreed and made his commitment to the operation. After they were finished and pretty much worked through all of the details, Tony got into his mustang. He had somewhere else to be tonight. Tony turned on his car and pressed the speed dial on his cell. He hoped to talk to one of the people he trusted most in the world.

The two months had multiple cases. The most notable being a joint case with the FBI that was brought to them by Agent Fornell. McGee was set up to be in charge of surveillance, Tony being the undercover gun buyer and Ziva for backup. NCIS was primarily in charge due to Gibb's insistence. His concern was for DiNozzo because for the first time Tony had asked not to be involved. Gibbs was concerned and attempted to find out why. Tony avoided all of his questions in his usual manner. Gibbs was very busy and did not realize that Tony, in his own way was trying to tell Gibbs why. Later Gibbs realized Tony was asking for help. But by the time he realized, it was too late. It was an action that he would always regret.

In the end Tony agreed. Over the next few days, he tried to approach Gibbs but he was always to busy and would brush Tony off. The operation went off without a hitch. Thankfully there were no casualties. The three marines involved were arrested and so were the buyers. A few weeks later after sentences were handed down the case was wrapped up and the case was closed. Finally Gibbs tried to approach Tony to talk but Tony said it was too late and walked away. After the case ended they were given a long weekend followed by a slow week after being put back on rotation.

Late January 2011

The team had finally settled back into their old routine. To everyone there seemed to be some relief. Finally a week later a calming sense of normalness settled through the squad room. The next morning, Tony, Ziva, and McGee arrived together as usual. They were bringing in breakfast, coffee, and a Caf Pow for Abby. After breakfast was distributed and Abby's Caf Pow delivered, they all powered up their computers for the day. Gibbs walked in a few minutes later. His team was eating and talking while finishing up on well past due paperwork. About thirty minutes later McGee suddenly jumped up.

"Uh Boss, we just got a hit on a Bolo. It looks like the Norfolk PD may have found the bodies of Marcos Valenci and Alex Kroychev at the Norfolk Port Authority near the Northern Expansion. Their bodies were under the pier. The local Leos believe that their bodies here hidden because of the heavy snow we've had this winter. Then, when the snow finished melting they were able to see the bodies."

Everyone stopped what they were doing. All eyes were on McGee as though they couldn't believe what they had heard.

"McGee." Gibbs yelled. "How old is the damn Bolo?"

McGee clicked a few keys then read to himself what it said on the screen. "It looks like the Bolo was put out at 0630 this morning."

Gibbs barked. "Mc Gee, I need you to call the Norfolk PD. Have the local Leos meet us there in an hour. Ziva, call Duck and Palmer and have them meet us there. Tony, grab the gear and go and gas the truck. Damn it, I need a coffee."

Well another chapter finished. The big plot twist I promised will happen in the next chapter. A lot more trouble for Tony is coming. As always please read and review. Pm's emails, and all review are welcomed. Please click on the big green button below.

.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

January 2011

a/n Thanks for all of the kind reviews. They are all so appreciated. I do need to mention that there is a small spoiler or maybe a large one from season three episode Boxed In.

Exactly an hour later the team arrived at the Norfolk Port Authority with Ducky and Palmer following behind due to Gibbs usual driving style. When they arrived, the local Leos were waiting for them at the scene. Gibbs walked up to the scene with Tony, Ziva, and McGee right behind them. One of the Leos walked up to Gibbs.

"We got the call at 6:15 am this morning. After the call came through the Bolo popped up so we immediately responded to it and that is why we contacted NCIS right away. We have tentatively identified the bodies as Alex Kroychev and Marcos Valenci. If we are done here, the crime scene is yours." said the officer.

After the officer left, Duck came over to the bodies. When Ducky saw the bodies, he shook his head in disgust.

"What do you think Duck." Gibbs asked as he took a good look at the bodies.

Ducky knelt down to have a good look at the bodies. He motioned for Palmer to come over and assist. The rolled the bodies over to see two bullet holes in each man. He noticed that there was one hole in the back of the head and another one in the back.

Ducky sighed. "It looks like the obvious cause of death are the two bullet wounds to the back and to the head. It also looks like there are numerous bruises and abrasions. As to a time of death I can only speculate on right now."

"Duck, can't you at least make a guess as to the time of death." Gibbs demanded of Ducky.

"Jethro, the best I can speculate is maybe two months or a month. The decomposition from being in the water then being frozen and thawed again could put the TOD at maybe November or December. I'll probably never know exactly when these two men passed away."

Gibbs acknowledged Ducky "Thanks Ducky."

Ducky called Palmer over to him and assisted with loading the bodies onto gurneys and into the autopsy van and they took of back to NCIS to conduct the autopsies.

Gibbs nodded his thank you as he turned to his team. "Tony I need you to laser and sketch. Ziva take photographs. McGee you are with me to go and talk to the port master."

Ziva and Tony stayed behind with the equipment while Gibbs and McGee went to interview the port master. Having already sketched the area of the dead bodies and photographed them, Tony and Ziva set to work photographing and sketching the area and gathering all of the evidence. They had been working in silence for quite a while when all of a sudden Ziva was right behind Tony.

"Darn it Ziva, you about gave me a heart attack there. What are you doing any way?" Tony hollered.

Ziva looked at him, enjoying all of the discomfort it had caused him. After a minute or two she spoke.

"Tony, does this place look familiar to you at all."

Tony looked around. "It does Zee Vah. In fact, I remember you firing your gun and almost killing both of us. Then you were on top of me. I also remember your whining about my trapping us in the box." Tony laughed at Ziva and gave her on of his grins.

Ziva laughed back at Tony. "At least I didn't try to set us and everything in the box on fire. Even though, it did make things a little warmer."

Tony just stuck his tongue out at Ziva. "I guess it did end up not being too bad of a day after all. Just tell me were you got those friction burns from."

Ziva just gave Tony a dirty look which Tony returned. Ziva was happy to see Tony smiling and laughing with him like old times. It had been months since she had seen him acting like his old self. Ziva decided that she probably owed it to Tony to tell him where the friction burns came from. She decided to tell him later, to give him a good laugh. Tony had turned away trying to keep his emotions in check. It meant a lot to Tony to have Ziva joking around with him. Their time in the box was one of the memories that he kept close to him. It actually felt for a few minutes, that his life was normal again. Tony turned around and flashed another one of his smiles at her. Ziva smiled again as they returned to their work.

Gibbs and McGee made the drive to where the Port Authority office was. The Port Master was expecting Gibbs and McGee's arrival after Gibbs demanded he be available immediately. Gibbs yelled at the man on the phone demanding that he drop whatever he was doing and be prepared for Gibb's visit in 10 minutes. The man's secretary was waiting at the door for their arrival. Gibbs was making his way to the Port Master's door with Gibbs and the secretary following right behind him. Gibbs barged his way into the man's office, ignoring the secretary's plead to wait. As Gibbs and McGee walked in, Gibbs had a flashback to when Tony and Ziva were missing over on the Northern Expansion. They were trapped in a box and later found. But, it appeared that more may have gone on than he could see. As the memory left him, he directed his attention back to the Port Master.

"My name is Special Agent Gibbs and this is Special Agent McGee. We are here to find out how two bodies could go unnoticed for two months." Gibbs growled.

"I don't know Agent Gibbs. If the bodies had been there for over two months, my security people would have found them. Like I said, we did not see them. When we received your Bolo last August, we did an extensive search. We covered every inch of the shipping yard at least twice. There was no sign of either body anywhere." The man replied.

Gibbs snapped "Did you continue to search after the initial Bolo was put out? I do know that at least four more were sent out between August and now. The last one sent out less than two weeks ago."

The man stammered "No we didn't. We only conducted the one complete search of the area. But all of the dock workers were told to keep a lookout for anyone fitting the two men's description. We were not told to do periodic extensive searches. After a couple of months I assumed that they were not here and had skipped town."

Gibbs just looked at the man, giving him one of his famous stares. McGee could tell that the man was starting to waver at Gibb's stare a little bit. McGee had to laugh to himself. He was always impressed at how Gibbs could break even the toughest of suspects and witnesses down.

"Your irresponsibility could have lead to these two men's death. We'll be talking to you again." Gibbs growled.

Gibbs shoved on of his cards at the port master. He then motioned for McGee to stand up and to follow him out the door. Gibbs stormed out and slammed the door behind him. He drove at breakneck speed over to the Northern Expansion to meet back with Gibbs and Ziva. They pulled to a skidding stop next to Tony and Ziva and jumped out of the vehicle.

"What do you two have for me?" Gibbs asked

Ziva answered "We've finished photographing and sketching the scene. Tony and I finished collecting and bagging all of the evidence. Tony and I interviewed the two dock workers who found the bodies."

Tony spoke next. "The two dock workers said that they had just arrived to work and went to their usual place next to the dock to smoke a cigarette before the start of the day. One of the men went down to the water to put out his cigarette. As he bent down to put it out he saw a hand showing from under the dock. He called for his friend to show him what he had found. As soon as they noticed that they were dead, they went to their supervisor. They then called the Norfolk Pd, who in turn contacted us to come out here. The two men and the supervisor said that they had not seen anything unusual. With the heavy snow and the last ice storm the bodies could have been there for a month or more the dock supervisor said. Gibbs acknowledged what Tony had said and directed everyone back into the van.

The ride back to NCIS was a long and quiet ride as everyone appeared to be lost in their own thoughts. Forty- five minutes later they arrived back to NCIS headquarters. Everyone got out of the van carrying the gear and all of the evidence that they had gathered at the scene. Tony's phone rang and he again excused himself with the reply that he would deliver all of the evidence to Abby so she could get started with her work.

Tony was listening to the voice on the other end of his phone. Tony had hoped that the phone call wouldn't come till after he had gotten of duty later tonight. "Well obviously I know that they found them. We just finished up at the crime scene. You better not try and accuse me of killing them."

The voice on the other end sounded angry and the man snarked at Tony. "Well obviously I know you didn't. You do realize that we are under orders to work together and to get along so this will go a whole lot smoother."

Tony interrupted him. "Yes, I do know that you jackass. Now I have to finish here so no one will wonder what I am doing." Tony hung up on the man on the other end of the line and proceeded to Abby's lab with the evidence.

Tony made his way over to Abby's lab with all of the evidence and his backpack. He liked to stand and watch her for a couple of minutes because he thought it was very amusing to listen to her talk to her equipment, especially Major Mass Spec. Tony was able to watch her for a couple of minutes, until as usual, she could sense his presence. All of a sudden Abby jumped up and ran toward Tony with full force and gave him such a big hug that it almost knocked the two of them to the ground. They both stood there laughing for a few seconds.

"Abby." Tony choked out. "You can let go of me now so I can start to breathe. I have all of the evidence from the crime scene. There really isn't much except for imprints that match the two dead guy's shoes and some faded fingerprints."

Abby waited for Tony to finish. "Oh Tony, I am so sorry. Boy, you are starting to act more like Gibbs everyday, getting down to business right away. I don't even get a hi or a hug back. I've missed you so much Tony. You are never around, and when you are, you're always tired or to busy to talk. I can tell something is wrong, even after the phone call I got from you back in October when you called me very upset. I get that you won't tell me, but come down and talk with me, or at least go out to the new club with me tomorrow night."

"I'm so sorry Abby." Tony said as he pulled her into an embrace. "I have been so busy Abby. You know what though; it would be nice to go to the club with you tomorrow night. Just as long as you promise to keep me out of the mash pits. No more incidences like the last time. So can you get the evidence processed?"

Abby smiled at Tony. "Yes, let's definitely go together tomorrow night. I'll get the evidence processed just as soon as I can. Remember you can always talk to me Tony. Okay?"

Tony waived to her and smiled. Just then his phone rang. It was Gibbs calling him to go down to autopsy. He said that Ducky had the results from the autopsies. Tony waived at her and gave her one of his mega watt grins and hurried off to the elevators. Tony planted a big smile on his face as me made his way into autopsy. Everyone was already there and Gibbs looked a little irritated at Tony being late. Tony thought, at least I can still be late. At least one thing hasn't changed.

"Well, I can tell you that the two men died from a gunshot wound to the head and to the back." Ducky said. "Now I also noticed that there were many bruises on their bodies. Also there were abrasion on their hands that show that their hands where tied up. Also there was bruising and abrasion on their necks. There bodies also show signs of strangulation. If you look here, you can see what I am talking about. Now you can see that there was a lot of decay on their bodies from being in the water and then being frozen then thawed. I can say that there blood type matched that of the two missing men. I can say that they are Alex Kroychev and Marcos Valenci. A time of death is not something that I can give you Jethro. I can only speculate, like I said. My speculation is that their bodies have been there for at least a couple of months. I am sorry Jethro, that's the best that I can do. Oh, wait, I had Mr. Palmer take the slugs that I got from the bodies down to Abby"

Gibbs smiled. "Thanks Duck for your help."

Gibbs stood up and motioned for his time to come with him.

"Everyone up to the squad room now." Gibbs barked. "Mc Gee, I need you to secure a warrant to bring in Elena Korovsky and Ivan Rustav in for questioning. Tony, I need you to check on the bank records for our two dead men and to see if their credit cards have been used in the last sixty days. Ziva, I need you to help Tony. I will be up in the director's office."

Everyone nodded their acknowledgement to Gibbs as they got to work. Tony and Ziva watched as Gibbs ran up the steps to Vance's office. Gibbs walked right in since Cynthia was gone.

"I was wondering when you would be up here." Vance said. "I am assuming you are here to tell me you have a warrant to bring in Ivan Rustav and Elena Korovsky. When you get it, send Agents DiNozzo and McGee to bring them in."

"I can do that Leon." Gibbs replied. "I was actually here to tell you that we've determined that the identities of the two men are Marcos Valenci and Alex Kroychev, the two men suspected in the murder of our marine officer from back in August. Just to let you know, we are reopening the case."

Vance gave his acknowledgement as Gibbs hurried down the steps to the squad room. After he sat down at his desk Tony announced.

"Boss, no hits on their bank accounts yet. I'll continue to check on it. Also no credit card hits. I can definitely say that we may never find any hits on either. Also, Abby called and wants us down in her lab now."

They all hurried down the elevator to Abby's lab. When they got there, her music was playing loud as usual. Abby jumped as she sensed everyone there watching her. She smiled as she noticed Tony with a Caf Pow for her.

"What have you got for us Abs.?" Gibbs said as he reached over to turn down her music.

"Well not much except that the slugs came from a gun that I could not match to." Abby said. "It would help to get the guns from the bad guys. I am still running the prints. Oh wait, I just got a match on the prints. Oh no, they are from the two dead men."

"Anything else Abbs." Gibbs said. Everyone started to leave when Abby yelled.

"Gibbs wait, I did find a partial print that matches Ivan Rustav."

"Thanks Abbs. Good job." Gibbs acknowledged with a smile.

As they left, McGee announced that the warrant came though.

"Okay Tony and McGee, bring them in" Gibbs said.

Tony responded with an. "On it Boss."

McGee and Tony hurried out to the sedan. Tony drove as usual, leaving McGee in the passenger side. They were heading along the familiar route when Tony made a couple of turns that McGee recognized as the familiar way to Tony's apartment. Tony pulled over on the other side of the street. Tony gave McGee a look as he got out of the car. As he got out, he noticed Tony grabbing something from his backpack.

"I left something in my apartment. I'll be back in five minute." Tony said with a big smirk.

McGee watched as Tony trotted across the busy street. Mc Gee was staring at his phone until he heard a loud pop and a big explosion. McGee immediately jumped out with his gun in his hand. In a moment of panic, he realized that the explosion came from the front of Tony's apartment building. McGee took of running, yelling Tony's name.

Hope you liked the chapter. I promised a few big plot twists and trouble and danger for Tony. So here is the start. Please read and review. Don't make me have to beg please. I'd hate to have to kill Tony for good. Now be nice and click on the big green button and review


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

A/N Thanks for all of the reviews and alerts. They all mean so much to me. No Tony in this chapter, but I promise a lot of Tony and more trouble for him coming!!!!!

McGee ran from his car dropping his cell on the ground. He had to turn around to pick it up, and then he made his way across the street to look for Tony. As he was running, he hit the speed dial on his phone to call 911 and for Gibbs. After he managed to make the 911 call, he pressed Gibbs number on his speed dial. It took several rings for Gibbs to pick up the phone.

"Boss, it's me. I'm standing outside Tony's apartment building. As he was walking in, the front of the building blew up."

"What the hell happened?" Gibbs yelled over the phone.

"Boss" McGee said. "We were on our way to speak to Ivan Rustav and Elena Korovsky when Tony said he needed to make a quick stop at his apartment. He grabbed what I was assuming were his keys from his backpack and ran inside. The next thing I knew, there was an explosion that took out the whole front of the building. I'm sorry boss. I should have not let Tony stop. Then this wouldn't have happened.

"McGee, just settle down and we'll be there as soon as we can." Gibbs replied.

After Gibbs hung up, McGee ran up to where the police and fire trucks were pulling up. He quickly identified himself and explained that his partner Tony DiNozzo, who was also a Federal Agent, was inside. The fire fighter thanked McGee and was willing to allow him to help look for DiNozzo.

NCIS

NNNNNCCCCCCIIIIIIISSSSSS

Gibbs just stood there for several moments, just trying to take in what McGee had said. He had had a flashback to three years ago when Tony's car had blown up and they thought that he was dead. Ziva came up from behind Gibbs to try and find out what was going on. As she put her hand on her bosses shoulder, she could sense that something terrible had happened. Ziva turned to him and saw a look of anguish on his face. When Gibbs finally spoke he was talking in a soft voice.

"Ziva" Gibbs said. "About ten minutes ago, there was an explosion at Tony's apartment building. Tony and McGee were there. It happened, according to McGee as Tony was walking inside. McGee was on the other side of the street where Tony parked. We don't know where Tony was or what happened to him."

Ziva gave Gibbs a look of horror. She also had a flash of remembering Tony's car on fire, not knowing whether Tony was inside or not. She turned around to speak to Gibbs.

"Gibbs." Ziva said with tears in her eyes. "I'll go and get Ducky and Palmer if you would like."

Gibbs looked at Ziva. "Yes, go ahead. I'll let the Director know and I'll go and talk to Abby. I'm sure she'll want to come too."

They both took off to take care of what needed to be done. Gibbs decided it would be best to inform Vance himself instead of delegating Ziva to do it. Gibbs knocked on his door and heard a come in. Gibbs thought it best to let the Director know right away.

"Leon…….." Gibbs started to say.

Vance interrupted him. "Jethro, I already heard about it on the news. We'll go together. You had better go and speak to Miss. Scuito before she hears it on the local news channel."

Gibbs nodded his thank you and hurried off to speak to Abby. She knew it would be hard, but he knew Abby would take it better from him. Gibbs stood in her doorway regaining his composure. All of a sudden, Abby turned around and saw Gibbs standing in her doorway. Abby bounced over to him.

"Gibbs, I don't have anything for you. Like I said, there's no new evidence. And I didn't even send any Gibbs vibes out."

Abby stopped as she felt Gibbs put is arm around her and directed her to sit down. She could sense something was terribly wrong.

"It's Tony, isn't it? I warned him to be careful and now something has happened to him. Tell me it isn't true." Abby sobbed.

"I wish I could Abbs." Gibbs replied. "I think it would be best if you came with us."

Abby gave a tearful smile and followed Gibbs. Ziva met them to say that Ducky and Palmer would follow. Everyone climbed into the NCIS issue sedan for the trip to Tony's apartment building. The drive was a very long and sad one. Everyone was praying that Tony was alive and not hurt.

Tony's Apartment

NNNNNNNNCCCCCCCCIIIIIIIIIISSSSSSS

When they got there McGee waved them over to where the search for Tony was still going on. Gibbs walked over to quickly get an account of what had happened from the local Leo's. Vance directed everyone to join in the search. Abby was instructed to wait across the street until she stood there refusing to leave. She said Tony would need her if he was still alive somehow. In the end Gibbs gave in and allowed her to help search for Tony or anyone else.

All of a sudden McGee hollered. "I think I see Tony's arm. I need some help over here now!"

Gibbs, Vance, Ziva, and a few rescue workers ran over to McGee's side. They started to clear the area out around him. One they were able to see his head and neck, Gibbs leaned down to check for a pulse. Everyone seemed to be holding their breath until Gibbs got up to look at them.

"I found a pulse. It's faint but I can feel it. I can also feel him breathing" Gibbs announced with a huge sigh of relief.

Gibbs called everyone over including Abby who was pacing around anxiously with tears spilling out over her eyes. Gibbs gave her a grin that said Tony was alive. Gibbs went back over to help pull Tony out of the rubble. Abby stood by with Palmer who had his arm around her to comfort her. After they got him clear, Ducky assisted them in loading Tony into the waiting ambulance. Gibbs motioned for Ducky to follow in the sedan, so that He and Abby could ride with Tony in the ambulance. Palmer would return to NCIS and meet the team at the hospital later. Gibbs asked McGee and Ziva to stay to process what they could at the scene then meet them at the hospital later.

Gibbs climbed in the back of the ambulance with Abby following right behind them. They sat on the side of the ambulance so they would be out of the way but could still see the unconscious form of Tony. Gibbs noticed that Abby wouldn't take her eyes off of Tony. It was like she was afraid to let Tony out of her sight for even a moment. Finally, after what seemed to take for hours, they pulled up at the ambulance bay at the Bethesda Naval Hospital.

The doors opened up and Gibbs jumped out then went to assist Abby to the ground. They were ushered away to the waiting room. Right behind them were the paramedics and doctors to rush Tony to the emergency room. They were left in the chairs to wait for word on Tony's condition. Gibbs noticed Abby watching the doors awaiting word from the doctor. Abby didn't realize that Gibbs was thinking the same thing. He was furious with himself for assuming that Tony wasn't in any kind of trouble. He now knew he was and he would make the person who had harmed his Senior Agent, suffer for what he did.

Two hours later, after three coffees and 2 Caf Pows, Ducky showed up with his face showing exhaustion.

"The doctors are finishing up with our Anthony right now. Thankfully I was allowed to observe. It seems he has a badly fractured leg that has required surgery to place 3 pins into to it to help it heal. He also has three fractured ribs and a serious concussion. The worst however, is that he has had some internal bleeding and a collapsed lung from the fractured ribs. They were thankfully able to repair all of the damage. He is stable, but is still unconscious and in critical condition. The doctor will let us know when he is out of recovery and is in his private room."

Ducky sat down wearily and closed his eyes. Gibbs and Abby were finally able to relax. Abby leaned closer to Gibbs and started to fall asleep with her head resting on his shoulder. Gibbs quietly placed a call to Director Vance to give them the good news. Vance said that was good news and that they were on the way to Bethesda. The doctor finally showed up to escort them to the ICU where Tony was at. Abby mentioned that the rest of their friends weren't there. He smiled and said that he would have one of the nurses bring them up. When they got up to Tony's floor, they noticed how quiet it was. The doctor explained that Tony was currently on a ventilator to assist with his collapsed lung. He stepped away quietly so they could be alone. Abby took one look at how frail and bad looking Tony was and started crying. Ducky put his arm around her and reassured her that Tony was very resilient and would pull though. Don't give up hope, he told her. It was as much a prayer as a statement, Ducky thought. But he knew that if anyone would pull through, it would be Tony.

About fifteen minutes later Vance and the other arrived outside Tony's door. Ducky stepped out to leave Gibbs and Abby inside so he could apprise them of Tony's condition. Ducky explained about the badly fractured leg, the fractured ribs, along with the punctured lung, and the internal bleeding. Ziva turned her head away sadly and McGee just shook his head. They all went in two at a time to see Tony before heading home. Abby reluctantly left Tony's side, but did after planting a soft kiss on his cheek.

Vance let Ziva and McGee go in first so he could speak to Gibbs in private.

"Do you have any idea of what happened, Jethro?" Vance asked of Gibbs.

Gibbs looked the director in the eye. "Leon, I don't have a clue as to what happened. Everything seemed to be fine with DiNozzo. There have not been any more threats against DiNozzo. At least there wasn't anything that he had confided in me about. I do know something was going on with him. He refused to say and I just left it at that."

"I am going to have two guards placed at his door." Vance replied. "I am assuming that you are staying with him during the night. We will be sure to assist Miss. Scuito back too."

Gibbs nodded his acknowledgement. He then walked into Tony's room and insisted that everyone head home. Abby and McGee protested until it was promised that they could come back first thing in the morning. Gibbs sat down in a chair next to Tony watching the pained and tired look on his Senior Agent's face. He sat there for the next two hours, only leaving twice for some coffee. While he was sitting there watching Tony's chest rise and fall, he had the urge to head slap him into telling Gibbs what the hell he had gotten himself into. He leaned down close to Tony's ear and said to him what he had six years previously.

"You will not die Tony." Gibbs whispered "You can only die if I tell you that you can. You get that DiNozzo."

Some time during the night he fell asleep. He jumped up when he felt a hand touching his shoulder. Gibbs looked up to see Abby there with Ducky. Ducky announced that he had just spoken to Tony's doctor and received an update on Tony's condition.

"Go take a break Jethro." Ducky said. "I promised Abby she could see Tony before heading back to NCIS."

Gibbs started to protest, but realized he needed a coffee and a walk to clear his head. When he came back, Tony's room was filled with black roses and balloons everywhere. Gibbs looked around and laughed. When Tony woke up and saw this he would about die laughing. He would love it though because Abby had done all of the decorating. Ducky got up and announced that they had to get going and that McGee and Ziva would be in later. Abby was very reluctant to leave Tony's side but in the end, Ducky said that she could come and spend the whole evening with him. After that Abby bounced up to give Gibbs a hug and Tony a soft kiss on the cheek and an I love you whispered in his ear.

NNNNCCCCCCIIIIIISSSSS…………………………………………………

NCIS Headquarters

Ducky and Abby arrived back at NCIS to get started on their day. Everyone including Director Vance was in the squad room awaiting an update on Agent DiNozzo. Ducky looked at the tired faces on everyone including himself and realized that probably noon else had gotten any sleep either.

"Abigail and I just returned from Bethesda after seeing Tony and Jethro. He is still critical but stable. The doctor hopes he can be taken off of the ventilator by tonight. The doctor hopes that Tony will wake up very soon. I told Gibbs that Tim and Ziva would come by with Abigail to relieve Gibbs this afternoon. If this is okay with you Director well stick with this plan?"

"Thanks for the update Dr. Mallard." Vance replied. "You two head to the hospital this afternoon with Miss. Scuito. Keep me apprised of Agent DiNozzo's condition."

Everyone went off to their tasks, except for Abby who just stood there not moving. McGee walked over to Abby who was starting to cry again. He nodded at Ziva to follow with all of the evidence. McGee put his arm around her and assisted her up so they could get her to her lab. Once inside the elevator McGee started to speak."

"You know Abby, if anyone can survive, it would be Tony. I know you are very worried for Tony. We all are. But right now, we need you to start processing what we found at the scene."

Abby wiped the tears away then turned to McGee with a sad smile on her face.

"Where's the evidence. I need to get this processed so we can find who did this to Tony. Where's Ziva at? I need the evidence now so this can be my best work ever."

'Of course it will be your best work." McGee replied. "I don't want you to worry right now. You leave that to the rest of us. By the way, let's get your Tony wall put back up. I see the pictures of Tony you were taking a few days ago."

Abby laughed as she wiped her eyes off with a tissue.

"Come on McGee." Abby said "We need to get these up for when Tony gets back."

They both laughed as they got the tape out and started arranging the pictures on her Tony area. They were about half way though when Ziva showed up with the evidence.

"Here you go Abby." Ziva replied in her usual manner. "All of the evidence is here. We will be back here to get you at 1530. Yes?"

Abby nodded at Ziva. "Now get out of here so I can get to work."

As they were leaving, they could here Abby turning on her usual loud music.

"McGee." Ziva said. "Vance has asked us to go back to Tony's apartment to finish interview some of the residents who thought they may have seen something. I know it will be hard. But we will do this for Tony."

McGee smiled as Ziva was so able to pick up on his feelings. They both grabbed their gear and outside to the NCIS sedan. McGee allowed Ziva to drive without any complaint. With her driving, they made it to Tony's place in record time. As they arrived, they noticed that most of the blast area had been cleared away. They got out to speak with the local Leos. McGee chose to speak first.

NNNNNNNNNCCCCCCIIIIIIIIISSSSSSS

Tony's Apartment Building

"I am Special Agent Timothy McGee and this Officer David. Our partner Special Agent Tony DiNozzo is a resident here. He was walking into the building when the explosion happened. We were also told that a couple of witnesses may have seen something earlier in the day. We would like to speak with them if possible."

The Local Leo said. "We heard about Agent DiNozzo. I actually worked with him when he was with Baltimore PD. He was a great friend. I hope he'll be okay. I hope it was that we went ahead and took their statements? One of them was injured in the blast and was taken to a local hospital."

"That is fine." Ziva responded. "You will provide us with a copy of the witness statements, yes."

"We can, let me get those for you right now." The officer said "Let me pass on my condolences to you and your team, and that he recovers quickly."

He ran back to his vehicle and pull out a file. The officer came back and gave the file to Ziva who gave it to McGee.

"Thanks." McGee said as he and Ziva walked across the street back to their vehicle.

On the way back, they stopped at their usual restaurant. The place was Tony's favorite because their pizza was the cheesiest. As they were leaving, Ziva checked her watched and realized that it was about time to pick up Abby. They made it back to NCIS in record time with Ziva driving again. The pulled up to see Abby waiting with her coat, gloves, and purse in hand. McGee got up to speak to Abby.

"Ziva and I have to go and leave the witness statements for Vance, and then we will be right back down."

Abby nodded her acknowledgement. "The director had my replacement come to finish processing the evidence so I can be with Tony."

Abby followed them inside to wait for them to come back from Vance's office. Ziva and McGee ran up the steps and through the squad room up to Vance's office.

McGee knocked on the door.

Vance answered. "Come in."

Ziva and McGee opened the door to the office so they could give him the copy of the witness statements.

"I assume you are here to pick up Miss. Scuito." Vance said "Where you able to secure the witness statements?"

"Yes, we did Director." McGee replied. "Everything is in the file and is complete."

Vance nodded and gave a rare smile. "Take care of Tony for us. I'll contact Gibbs to let him know you three are on your way"

Ziva and McGee left to meet Abby. Abby was waiting by the car. They all got in and headed off toward Bethesda in silence.

NNNNNNNNNCCCCCCCCCCCCCIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIISSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Bethesda Naval Hospital

Gibbs had just taken a short nap when he was awakened by his ringing cell phone. He made a quick check of Tony and went out to the nurse's station to take the call.

"Jethro" Vance said. "McGee, Ziva, and Abby just left. They should be there soon. How is Agent DiNozzo doing?"

Gibbs sighed "There hasn't been much change. They did finally take him off of the ventilator. He's been breathing on his own with the help of portable oxygen. He seems to be trying to move around a little bit but he's not conscious yet."

Vance said he would check back later and hung up. Gibbs went for another coffee run before the others came. When he came back, the others were coming with even more black roses and balloons, presumably from Abby. Abby hurried inside so she could add another large bundle of balloons to his room along with 3 new vases of her favorite roses. After they settled in with Abby holding Tony's hand, Abby jumped.

"Guys, I just felt Tony squeeze my hand. I think he's waking up." Abby squealed.

I hope you liked the chapter. I know this was a lot longer than my previous ones. I just wanted to show how the team would react. I also wanted to explore Ziva, Abby, and McGee's feelings and how they were coping. Also to give a clue as to something being fishy about the explosion at Tony's apartment. As always please read and review because I would really like Tony to live through the next chapter. If anyone has any thoughts, ideas, or suggestions for future chapters please e-mail or pm me PLEASE!!!!!

And also do not forget to click on the green button below to review


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

NNNNNNNNNNNNNCCCCCCCCCCCCIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIISSSSSSSSSSSS

Bethesda Naval Hospital

The whole team hurried into Tony's room. They could see the grip that Tony had on Abby's little hand and his moving fingers. Abby stepped back and allowed Gibbs to sit at Tony's side.

Tony slowly became aware of noises around him. He tried to focus his mind but he was too groggy. He could hear voices that were far away, but they were familiar. He tried to open his eyes but they were too heavy. He wanted to open his eyes and wake up but the medicine kept pulling him back. All of a sudden the voices sounded a lot closer. He heard the voice that he trusted the most. Then he was able to here others encouraging him to wake up and come back and the familiar sound of an animal farting. With great effort he was able to open his eyes to see Gibbs and Abby at his side with Bert the Hippo sitting on the bed next to him.

"Boss" Tony croaked.

His throat felt very dry and he was hoping for some water to soothe his throat. Gibbs seemed to be able to read what Tony was thinking and moved over next to Tony so they could see each other. Gibbs went and grabbed a cup with some ice chips and a small spoon. Gibbs offered a small spoonful to Tony. Tony gratefully opened his mouth to take the ice chips. He felt the cold trickle of water as the ice chips melted in his mouth. Gibbs offered Tony another spoonful, and then said he could have some more later. Tony saw Abby standing next to him holding Bert tightly in her arms. He took a quick glance around to see vases of black roses everywhere there was room and bouquets of balloons everywhere. Tony looked at Abby.

"Thank you Abby." Tony whispered. "Sorry about the club."

Abby smiled softly at him. "That's okay. We'll go when you get better."

Abby reached down to give him to plant a kiss on his cheek and said she would be back later after she finished processing some evidence in her lab. Tony looked outside on of the windows to see the whole team waiting. Tony looked up at Gibbs and sighed. He was afraid of the next questions that Gibbs was going to ask him. Instead Gibbs placed a hand on Tony's shoulder.

"Get some rest Tony." Gibbs said. "Ziva, McGee, and Abby will be back later. We need to talk when you get stronger."

"Boss" Tony asked. "What happened?"

Gibbs hesitated, wanting to wait until later. He saw the look in Tony's eyes and decided to see what he could learn from the younger man.

"According to McGee, when you were going inside your apartment building, there was an explosion right outside. It destroyed the front of your building. We found you under the rubble. You have a badly broken leg, three broken ribs, and a nasty concussion, some internal bleeding, and a punctured lung. Tony, do you remember what happened?"

"I don't Boss." Tony replied while trying to stifle a yawn. "I just remember teasing McGee, then running across the street to my building. Then I woke up here."

Gibbs heard the yawn that Tony was trying to hide. He decided to give it a day or two till Tony was stronger to continue the discussion. Gibbs came back over to Tony's side so that he could speak to him. Then he would go home and shower. Then it was back to the office to catch up on paperwork. Gibbs waved Ziva, McGee, and Ducky in say hi, but Tony could barely keep his eyes open.

"Abby, Ziva, and McGee will be back later." Gibbs said "I'll be back this evening, Ducky will check on you in the morning. We can finish talking later."

Abby and Ziva gave Tony a kiss on the cheek and McGee said goodbye. When Gibbs turned around, he noticed Tony was asleep. Gibbs suggested that the slip out so they wouldn't wake him up.

NNNNNCCCCCCCIIIIIIIIISSSSSSSSSS

NCIS Headquarters

Everyone arrived back at NCIS, relieved that Tony was okay. Gibbs announced that there was a lot to be done if they were going to find out what had happened to Tony. Gibbs, Ziva, and McGee had just settled back at their desks with the plan of reviewing all of the witness statements taken at Tony's apartment building. They had been going over each statement for about a half hour sometimes putting information up on the plasma screen so the three of them could see and read. Ziva had just finished a phone call that she was on. When she realized what she was reading, she hollered over to Gibbs.

"Gibbs" Ziva said. "According to one of Tony's neighbors they saw him earlier this morning talking to a man in a suit. After Tony walked away, his neighbor thought he saw the man in the suit stick something in a flower box right next to the entrance. He said that he meant to call Tony, but his car wouldn't start and he forgot until after the blast."

"Damn it Tony" Gibbs yelled. "What the hell are you involved in?"

Ziva read on through the statement making a few more notes.

"Gibbs, Tony's neighbor said that he looked like the federal agent from one of the movies that he borrowed last weekend from Tony." Ziva announced.

Gibbs jumped up with a furious look. He turned to McGee and Ziva watching them for a moment before speaking.

"Ziva, McGee I'll be back in a while. You two keep going though the rest of the witness statements. Call me if you find out any more information."

As Gibbs walked out of the squad room and into the elevator, he was already making a phone call. He was determined to get answers even if he had to question the whole FB. Gibbs walked about 4 blocks away to a courtyard where nay conversation that he might have could go unheard. Gibbs stood around for about fifteen minutes drinking his coffee and eating the sandwich he had just purchased from a vendor.

"Jethro" a voice behind him said "I just heard about you boy DiNozzo. Is he going to be okay?"

"Tobias, as far as we know right now he'll be okay." Gibbs replied. "We are in the process of investigating the explosion. Tony's neighbor said that he saw DiNozzo talking to a man in a suit. After he was done talking to Tony, it looked to him like he placed something in a flowerpot. The flowerpot was right next to the door, which seems to be where an explosive device was found Tony's neighbor is kind of a movie buff, according to Tony, but he said he thought the man was dressed like an FBI agent is saw in one of Tony's movies."

"Jethro, no one is talking. I am about to go to the director himself. When I heard about DiNozzo, I stepped up my questions again. If DiNozzo is involved in anything, no one is talking, not even Agent Sacks. I don't know, maybe if I can stir things up enough, I'll be able to find out. I'll keep trying Jethro, but I think the person you need to talk to is DiNozzo."

Gibbs looked very distressed. He was hoping that Fornell would be able to get him some answers. He guessed that the next step was to speak to Vance. Gibbs nodded his thank you to Fornell and started back to NCIS headquarters. He was about a block away when his phone rang.

"Boss" McGee said "Abby just called and she may have something on the bomb and the trigger device."

"I'll be there soon." Gibbs replied. "I'll meet you and Ziva down in Abby's lab."

NNNNNNNCCCCCIIIIIISSSSSSS

Abby's Lab

The team was already there when Gibbs arrived.

Abby chimed up. "Gibbs, where were you. I even sent out my Gibbs vibes, but you didn't appear. Maybe I am loosing my touch."

"Sorry Abs." Gibbs said. "I was meeting someone. What do you have for me?"

"Well" Abby said "I was able to determine how the bomb was made and who manufactured it. The bomb was made from C4. I was able to identify who may have made the bomb. This type of bomb is usually used and made by El Quaida and Moussad. The trigger was made from a remote that could have been picked up from any electronics store. I found some fingerprints on the trigger device. I just started running the prints through AFIS. But I will let you know when I get a hit. Hey Gibbs where's my Caf Pow?"

Gibbs smiled at Abby and placed the Caf Pow in her hands. She immediately pounced on it as she waved goodbye. Abby watched them leave, and then went back to her work.

"Bert" Abby said "Gibbs is worried. So am I."

Gibbs and the team went back up to the Squad Room. In the elevator Ziva announced that she had a contact in Moussad that is very familiar with explosives and may be able to help her. McGee continued to go though the rest of the witness statements. Several hours later Gibbs announced that it was time for Ziva and McGee to go with Abby to Bethesda to visit Tony. He also said that Ducky would also be heading over there soon to speak to Tony's doctor.

NNNNCCCCIIIIIISSSSSSS

Bethesda

Tony had been dozing off throughout the day since Gibbs had left. He was actually looking forward to his team coming back. He hoped that it would be soon. He also wanted to try and avoid Gibbs questions as long as possible until he knew exactly what to say.

Tony was laying there half asleep when he saw to black pony tails armed with more balloons and black roses, probably to replace the older ones. She put the roses in vases and let the balloons loose with the other ones. After she was done, Abby leaned down to give Tony a peck on the cheek.

"I was so worried about you Tony." Ziva exclaimed. "Are you feeling okay? Do I need to speak with the doctors and nurses? If you're not getting the best care, I will go and have a word with them.'

"I'm fine Abby." Tony replied. "My mind still feels really foggy and I have a bad headache, but other than being very tired, I'm fine Abby. Really, I am."

Tony looked past Abby and saw Ziva and McGee waiting in the doorway. Tony motioned for them to come on in. McGee looked a little uncomfortable but Ziva was looking Tony up and down. The effect made Tony look quite uncomfortable.

"You are feeling better Tony, yes" Ziva said with a smile that made Tony blush a little.

"Better, now that you three are here." Tony replied "Is Gibbs coming by later?"

"He'll be here later but Ducky is already on his way." McGee said.

Ziva and McGee took the two seats new a wall while Abby sat next to the bed. Tony started to try and move around a little bit, but the movement was too much and he winced in pain. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath until the pain went away.

Abby looked at Tony. "Tony, are you in pain? I can get a nurse if you want."

Tony shook his head no as he tried to stifle another yawn. "I don't need a nurse, but I could use some water."

Abby immediately jumped up to give Tony some water. Abby poured the water in a cup for Tony and put a straw in it so he could drink without spilling. Abby offered the cup to Tony and took several sips before again resting his head on the pillow.

"Uh Tony" McGee stammered "I was hoping that Ziva and I could get your statement, if that's okay."

Tony sighed and closed his eyes as he gathered his thoughts. He would give it but not right now, he decided.

"Not right now Probie. I am really tired right now. I'll do it later."

McGee responded. "That's fine Tony. It can wait till you're ready. We'll let you rest until Ducky and Gibbs get here. We'll go to the cafeteria and get something to eat and we'll be back in while.'

Ziva and McGee stood up to go. Abby was reluctant to leave Tony's side, but in the end the need for Caf Pow won out.

Tony said goodbye and watched as they left. He was asleep before his head hit the pillow.

About an hour later, after a phone call from Ducky, they made their way back up to Tony's room. They had to pull Abby away from the gift shop before she could buy any more balloons or roses. As they were walking down the hall, they noticed a young woman leaving Tony's room. She was going in the opposite direction so neither of them could see her face. McGee saw Ducky coming from the other direction. Ziva and he decided that they would speak to Gibbs later as Tony may have been asleep. Ducky met them at the door so they could discuss the information Ducky received from Tony's doctor about his condition. Tony was lying there with his eyes closed, but he heard the familiar footsteps of his team.

"Come on in." Tony said "I'm just resting my eyes. Ducky, can you help me sit up in the bed a little higher. My back is really hurting right now.'

Ducky and McGee helped Tony sit up in bed. After they were done, Tony let out a sigh of relief. They all sat in silence for a few minutes until Ducky finally spoke.

"I was going to wait for Jethro, but I am assuming Anthony wants to know what is going on."

"Actually, I was wondering when I can go home." Tony said wistfully "I can't wait to get back to my cable and my bed."

"It's going to be a while until you're ready to be home alone Anthony." Ducky responded "You're going to be in the hospital for the next two weeks. Then after that, you'll need someone to stay with you. Jethro has graciously agreed to allow you to stay with him at first. It's going to be a few months until your apartment will be ready for you to live in. It only destroyed the front of it. McGee has offered you his spare bedroom until you can get back to your residence."

"Thanks McGee" Tony said softly

Tony turned his head away and pulled the covers over him. He was tired and was hoping to be left alone. Abby saw how sad Tony was looking and she asked if she could be left alone with him for a while. Everyone readily agreed and left the room. Abby scooted up closer to him and pulled the covers down so she could see his face. Then she pulled something out of her bag and squeezed it. Out came a fart that caused Tony to turn over to see what it was.

"Abs" Tony said "I know what you are trying to do."

Abby interrupted him. "Tony, before you say anything else, you are going to listen to me Mister. Look, I know something is wrong and that you are refusing to talk. I won't push you. But I love you and care so much about you. I refuse to allow you to be sad. So Bert has agreed to keep you company. So now I demand a smile on your face."

Abby put her hands on her hips and gave him such a stern look that he couldn't help but laugh.

"See, now was that so hard Tony." Abby laughed.

Tony thought for a moment as he graciously accepted Bert from Abby.

"Thanks Abby, I've just got a lot on my mind right now besides a major headache and a sore leg and back. I want to talk about it. But I can't right now. But I love you too. Thanks for cheering me up."

Abby smiled and gave him a hug. Just then he saw Gibbs walking up toward his door with Duck and the others in tow. Tony was about to send Gibbs away but thought the better of it when he saw the concerned face of his Boss.

"Tony, I have some bad news." Gibbs announced "Your neighbor, Mr. Collins passed away last night. Now before you get upset. He had a major heart attack last night and he passed away this morning. Your manager told me when I went to pick your things this afternoon. It looks like it may be a month or two before you'll be able to move back in. I'm assuming that Ducky spoke to you and that you are clear on what will be happening over the nest few weeks."

Tony nodded yes. "Boss, I was hoping that Abby could stay here tonight. I'd really appreciate it."

Gibbs thought for a few moments. "Okay Tony, but I'll stop by in the morning. I think that I can arrange for some more company for you tomorrow. I've got permission for McGee install your DVD player and bring some of your DVD's with him. I think we'd better let Tony rest. Abby will be back here tonight."

Tony yawned as he said thank you and closed his eyes and immediately fell asleep.

A/n This seemed like a good way to end this chapter. Hope everyone is still enjoying the story. Thank you again for all of the reviews and alerts. I can't say enough about how much I appreciate them. As always, I beg you to please read and review!!!!


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

NNNNNCCCCCIIIIISS

Bethesda Naval Hospital

"Thank you for dropping me off here at the hospital McGee." Abby said. "You'll pick me up in the morning."

"Absolutely Abbs" McGee replied "In fact, when I get here, I'll be sure to install Tony's DVD player and bring his favorite DVD's with me."

Abby smiled as she put her bag on her shoulder and waved goodbye.

"Bye Timmy" Abby said with a mischievous grin "Remember that I require a Caf Pow first thing in the morning. See ya about 0700 in the morning."

Abby took off laughing. It was nice to smile and she couldn't wait to get inside to be with Tony. He's always been such a good friend, Abby thought. She made her way to Tony's room, resisting the urge to buy more flowers and balloons. When she got to his room, he was still sleeping, snoring slightly. Abby set her bag down next to the bed. She then reached for Bert and placed him under Tony's arm. Abby pulled out her bag so she could get out her magazines and her I Pod to pass the time. After an hour or so she decided to head down to the cafeteria. There was no Caf Pow available, so she settled for a coffee and her favorite pizza. After she finished, she grabbed a few snacks and a couple of pops to get bye with for the rest of the night. Abby stretched out on the chair with the intention of closing her eyes for a few minutes, when she felt someone holding her hand. Abby about jumped until she realized it was just Tony.

"How long was I asleep?" Abby asked.

"Well, its 0600 right now. So I guess almost all night." Tony replied with a smile. "I was watching you sleeping. I would have grabbed for your I Pod but I couldn't reach that far. I just can't wait to be out of here."

"I know Tony" Abby said "You only have a couple of weeks here, and then you are free to go. Besides, McGee is bringing your DVD's and your player. Then you'll be at Gibbs house until you're strong enough."

"That's the problem. I mean, it's not like I'm ungrateful or anything like that. But I can't. I'd just stay at my place and have one of those nurses come in. But there's the problem of the front of my apartment building being gone. So I can assume it's not safe to even be in there. Maybe I'll go and stay with one of my frat brothers. His girlfriend is a nurse at a hospital in Fairfax. I'm sure they wouldn't mind"

Abby walked over to Tony's side and grabbed hold of his hand. She was so worried and wanted to beg all of the information out of Tony before more bad things could happen to him. Before Abby could say anything else, in came McGee with three bags.

"Whatcha got there Probie" Tony smirked "It better not be your typewriter in there."

"No" McGee answered "I am going to hook up your DVD player. Here's your remote. The other two bags have all of your favorite DVD's and some of Abby's favorites too. So, if you two give me a few minutes, I'll get this hooked up and one of your movies in it Tony."

Tony yawned and laid his head back down on the pillow. He wanted to ask when Gibbs was coming so he could quickly make the phone call that was needed. The more he thought about things, the more he needed some answers quickly.

"Sounds good McGee" Tony answered. "Did you by chance bring my phone? I also wondered when Gibbs would be coming by."

"I did" McGee answered back, handing it to Tony. "Gibbs will be back later this afternoon. He wants to get your statement this afternoon when he comes. We better get back Abby, before Gibbs gets mad"

Abby leaned over and gave Tony a kiss. She promised that she would be back. McGee grabbed her bag as Tony waved his goodbye to them. Tony watched as they walked away. He closed his eyes so he could get a little rest before he made the important phone call.

Tony dozed off and on for about an hour. He realized that he wasn't going to stay asleep, so he turned his DVD player off and picked up his cell phone. Tony looked out the door to make sure Gibbs or the team was coming in. He pressed the speed dial on his phone and waited for it to ring. After about three rings, the person on the other end finally answered.

"Matt Thompson" the man said.

"Hey Matt, this is Agent DiNozzo. I was wondering what the hell went wrong the other day. The bomb wasn't supposed to go off for several more minutes until I was all the way inside. Kind of blew the whole plan to bits, didn't it! Maybe I should have listened to Andrea in the first place. She's so upset and angry with me that she said she doesn't want to talk to me again"

"Hey Tony" The man said "We're not sure what went wrong. I spoke to Sacks and he said that his men were told to wait until we heard you were clear first. I am going to find out exactly what went wrong and who was responsible. Everything is still going according to plan. And about Andrea, I'll talk to her tonight. Okay Tony?"

"How the hell is any of this okay?" Tony yelled "I bet you that Sacks was involved in the explosion. In my opinion, he's completely incompetent. He's been a jackass from the day this whole mess started. Tell me how everything is still going according to plan when I am stuck here with a broken leg. I tell you what, I'm ready to just back out now."

"Tony, I'm sorry about what happened." Matt said calmly "I know you and Sacks don't get along. He told me about your phone call the other day and he was pissed. But he would not deliberately sabotage anything. He wants Rustav just as bad as we all do. Andrea is covering for you. We're also putting someone in as an associate that you supposedly put in place for yourself. Rustav and his associates know about you and believe that someone is trying to kill you. Andrea said that he wants you placed under his personal doctor's care. Andrea said that Rustav believes that someone is after you. He wants you in his protective custody. How do you feel about that option Tony?"

"That would never work." Tony answered with tiredness in his voice. "Gibbs would fire me on the spot. He is already way too suspicious. We can't do this yet. I thought we decided to discuss the other part of this at a later time. Besides you know that would be something I would never do. I don't want to jeopardize my relationship with Gibbs and NCIS. I can't betray Gibbs and the rest of the team. The other thing I wanted to talk to you about is the statement I should give to Gibbs when he comes by later. He wants me to stay with him for a few weeks then to McGee's until I can get back into my apartment. Maybe I should just do it to avoid any unwanted questions. I know Gibbs wants me there so he can get me to confide and find out what I am doing. I'm so mad that I lost the chance to bring him on earlier."

"Tony" Matt replied "Staying at Gibbs house will keep Gibbs in the dark about what is going on here. He won't be suspicious if he sees for himself that you're not involved in anything. I know how much you hate to lie to him. You always say that he has your six. Well Tony, we have your six. Just please trust me. When Gibbs comes, just tell the truth the best way you know. Because you technically don't know what happened. If someone sabotaged this maybe Gibbs can find out."

"I'll call you later and let you know what happened. Please ask Andrea to call me. She always worries, which is nice, but unnecessary. I need to make sure that Gibbs or the team doesn't find out who I was talking to before I left for work the day of the explosion" Tony answered."

The both said goodbye. Tony was even more exhausted and frustrated but at least he had clear options. Tony decided to go ahead and take Gibbs up on his offer. The other part he would have to seriously need to discuss when he wasn't so dang sore. Tony pressed the play button again, but he was asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow.

NNNNNCCCCCCIIIISSSSSS

NCIS Headquarters

Gibbs was waiting up in the squad room with Ziva for McGee and Abby to return. Gibbs was determined to find out who blew up Tony's apartment building. Gibbs and Ziva were starting to go though Tony's old cases when he remembered that Ivan Rustav had made a threat against Tony months earlier. He was waiting till Abby got back so he could have her run the trigger device again for any prints. He also wanted Ziva and McGee to question Ivan Rustav again. Gibbs got up and walked over to McGee's desk.

"McGee" Gibbs said. "I need you to go to legal to get a warrant so you and Ziva can go speak to Mister Rustav and Miss. Korovsky. Do what ever you need to do to get that warrant McGee. If you have any problems, go to the director if you have to."

"On it Boss." McGee said as he was hurrying to the elevator.

"Ziva" Gibbs said as he was walking over to her desk. "I need to know if any of the cameras on the outside or inside of Tony's building that survived the blast. I need you to contact the manager or the apartment's security to locate a camera of any kind. I need to know who set that damn bomb."

"Gibbs" Ziva stated. "According to the manager, there were none that show the outside of the building. The one at the desk was not damaged because it was built into the wall. The manager said it was actually Tony's idea. I think he got the idea from our stakeout case from three years ago."

"Ziva" Gibbs snapped "Go get that video. It may show something or at least give us a lead."

Gibbs noticed Ziva still standing at her desk looking like she wanted to ask him something important.

"Gibbs, you don't think that Tony was involved somehow, do you? I mean, why would he hurt himself?"

"I don't know Ziva." Gibbs said shaking his head "But I want to give him the benefit of the doubt. The Tony we know would never get involved in anything like this. Just go and get the tape. When you get back, we'll go talk to Tony."

Ziva smiled and went to grab her backpack. Gibbs smiled at her as she left for the elevator. Ziva made it down to the parking garage thinking how strange it was to be going alone. It seemed that Tony or even McGee was always with her when they went to collect evidence or speak with a witness. She really missed Tony, even though she would never admit that to his face. He was so good at making her laugh and smile, even when he was at his most annoying moments. She finally arrived at his building. She noticed that the repairs had already been started. Since all of the rubble had been cleared away, her badge was all that was needed to get inside. The manager recognized Ziva from earlier.

NNNNNCCCCCCCIIIIIIIIIIIISSSSSSS

Tony's Apartment Building

"My name is Officer David." Ziva said "Tony once told me that you have a closed circuit camera behind the main desk. Yes?"

The manager replied "I assume Tony must have told you about the camera that he had me have built into the wall. We were having problems with our late night manager. I knew Tony was an NCIS agent so I asked him for help. He suggested that I install a closed circuit camera. Since then, we haven't had any problems."

Ziva smiled at the manager in acknowledgement of what he had said. "I was hoping to get a copy of the footage from the day of the explosion, if possible."

"Yes I can" the manager said "I have it right here if you just give me a minute"

Ziva nodded to the man and watched him go behind the wall to get the tapes. She hoped that these tapes would show that Tony wasn't involved and would show the person who set off the bomb. Tony's manager returned with the video. Ziva thanked the manager and got back into her car. She took a look around to see if maybe the man that Tony was seen with was hanging around at all. A quick look of the area showed no one looking unusual or in a dark suit. Ziva ran across the street and back in her car. She made it back in record time, due to her usual driving style.

NNNNNNNNCCCCCCIIIIIIIIIISSSSSSSSSS

NCIS Headquarters

She quickly parked the car and hurried into the elevator. Gibbs wasn't around and McGee was still gone, Ziva decided to take the tapes down to Abby's lab. When she got there, Ziva noticed that Gibbs was gone and McGee was nowhere to be seen. Ziva decided to take the tapes down to Abby's lab while she waited for Gibbs. When she got there, she noticed that Gibbs was already there talking to Abby.

"Gibbs" Abby was saying "Like I told you, there were no viable prints on the trigger device. The bomb was almost completely destroyed. It's in little pieces. There is no way to even get a partial print. If I could find any prints I would. You know that Gibbs. Isn't it time to go and visit Tony? Gibbs, Tony seems really sad right now. He is so unhappy that he about begged me to stay with him for a few nights. I couldn't say no. He's also really tired and sore. He really really wants to talk to you. I can quickly download the tapes. McGee left his PDA here again. It'll just take a few minutes then we can go."

"Abs" Gibbs said "We can leave just as soon as I can track McGee down and get the warrant. He's been up in legal for over an hour now. We'll meet you in the parking garage in about five minutes. Ziva and I will go up to the squad room to find out what is taking McGee so long. Then we'll be ready to go to the hospital to see Tony."

Abby watched Ziva and Gibbs leave to go to the elevator. She grabbed her overnight bag in preparation to spend the night with Tony. Then she hurried back to quickly download the tapes. She was so happy to see that she had beet McGee's record that she didn't hear the beep of the text message on her phone.

Gibbs and Ziva quickly made their way up to the squad room to see McGee sitting at his desk with his pack in his arms.

"Uh, Boss" McGee said "I've been up in legal for over an hour. Some one is really trying to keep us from securing the warrant to speak with Elena Korovsky and Ivan Rustav. Legal and I have tried every possible way of getting the warrant but some one is stonewalling us. Not even the FBI has been able to get a warrant through. They must have some very good lawyers so someone else is doing a very good job here."

"I don't know McGee." Gibbs said as he was reaching for his keys and his pack. "But I very much intend to find out who is. Abby is waiting downstairs for us. It's time to head over to the hospital."

Ziva and McGee hurried behind Gibbs to the elevator. They made their way down to the parking garage level to see Abby there waiting for them.

"Gibbs" Abby said "Ducky is going to meet us there. He said not to wait be cause he was getting changed because he was just finishing up with another autopsy."

Gibbs, in his usual brusque manner shuttled Abby into the backseat of the car next to McGee. Again they made record time in getting to Bethesda due to Gibbs driving. They all hurried inside.

NNNNNNNNNNCCCCCCCCCCCIIIIIIIIISSSSSSSSS

Bethesda Naval Hospital

Once they made it to Tony's floor Gibbs announced that he needed some time to talk to Tony before everyone came in to say hi. Abby, Ziva, and McGee excused themselves to the cafeteria. When Gibbs walked in Tony was in the process of watching a movie. He notices some colorful flowers. Tony gave him a look that said not to ask.

"Tony" Gibbs asked "Are you ready for me to take your statement now?"

"Yes" Tony replied with a confident tone to his voice. "I guess I should start from the beginning. Earlier that morning a man came up to me. He seemed to know that I was a federal agent. The man was asking about who I worked with and what recent cases I was working on. I didn't answer any questions to him. He then claimed that he was also a federal agent. In fact, he said he was just moving into my building. I was concerned, so I excused myself quickly to get to my car and completely forgot it about."

Gibbs nodded at Tony "Are you sure that you have never seen him before."

Tony looked Gibbs in the eye. "No Boss, I've never seen the man before, I swear I've never seen him before."

"Tony" Gibbs said "Do you remember what happened before you got up to your building? Did you see anyone looking suspicious at all?"

Tony replied "Absolutely not Boss. I was kind of in a hurry to get a file that I accidentally took home with me the night before. I was just running toward the door, then waking up in the hospital the next day"

"Tony" Gibbs stated "Your neighbor seemed to think that maybe you knew the man. He also said that he saw a man sticking something in a flower pot by the entrance. Did you see him do that? Also, are you absolutely sure you've never met him."

"Absolutely Boss. And no, I didn't see anyone putting anything in one of the flower pots. I am positive." Tony said again with conviction, looking Gibbs right in the eye.

Gibbs noticed that Tony's strength was wavering again. He decided to give Tony a break.

Tony spoke up again "Boss, is it too late to take you up on your offer to stay at your house for a couple of weeks until I can start to get around on my own?"

Gibbs was a little bit surprised based on what Abby had said earlier but he thought of Tony like a son. He knew that it took a lot for Tony to take him up on his offer.

"That would be great tony. I'll get Ziva and McGee to help in getting whatever you need from your apartment. I am sure that Abby will make a list for you."

Tony yawned a reply "Thanks Boss."

Gibbs nodded a your welcome and announced that he was going to step out and call for everyone to come back up to say hi. Tony yawned a bunch more. Thanks to Palmer calling Tony in advance he was able to get his company away before Gibbs saw. A few minute later, Abby, Ziva, and McGee came through the door with another mountain load of balloons and black roses from Abby. Everyone moved out of the way so Abby could have her chance to fuss with Tony for a few minutes. Tony was desperately wanting to go back to sleep. Gibbs obviously noticed.

"Let's make it quick so Tony can get his rest."

"Thanks for helping me out and coming to visit you guys. I can't tell you how much I appreciate that. Abby, I really hate to ask, but I was kind of hoping to be alone tonight. "

Abby smiled at Tony. "Sure, if you want to. But I will see you in the morning. We can get in a movie if you want to."

Tony replied. "That would be great."

Ziva finally spoke up. "How about I smuggle a pizza in for you tomorrow?" By the way, Ducky said that he was going to stop by after talking to your doctor"

Tony smiled. "Thanks Ziva that would be great."

Tony closed his eyes. Before anyone notices, he was fast asleep. Everyone snuck out the door to give Tony some privacy.

A/n

Another chapter finished. I tried to explain a little about was is going on with Tony. I've had some questions asked so I thought that part of this chapter would do a little explaining. As always, please don't make me beg for you to read and review.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

NNNNNNNCCCCCCIIIIIIISSSSS

Tony had pretended to be asleep so he could get the privacy that he had wanted so badly. It wasn't that he wasn't glad to see Gibbs and the team, but he had a lot on his mind right now. Number one, he hated lying to Gibbs, even though he knew that it was necessary for right now. He was determined to keep up appearances right now because he couldn't allow the team or especially Gibbs suspect anything. If Gibbs did, he would send Fornell around asking even more questions. Like Matt said, he didn't know who had actually set off the bomb too early. The more he thought about it, the more he suspected that it might be someone with the FBI or a mole in another agency investigating Ivan Rustav.

Tony called Palmer again to find out where Ducky was. Palmer said that Ducky had been called at the last minute to a crime scene near Shenandoah State Park and wouldn't be coming until tomorrow morning. Palmer asked why Tony was asking when Ducky was coming, Tony just dismissed it as that he just wanted to be left alone. After they hung up, Tony made another call to let a certain person know that his team would be gone for the night. He told her it was safe to come back. Tony was dozing off when he felt the familiar warm hand on his shoulder. Tony carefully pulled himself up so he could see the smiling face sitting next to him.

"Hi" Tony said with a smile. "I'm glad you came back tonight."

"Actually Agent Thompson wanted me to come and talk to you." The woman said "Tony, I think that it would be best for you to back out now. I don't want you to get hurt again."

"Like I told you" Tony snarked "I am already far too involved right now. I don't think that I could back out. You know what would if I tried. You'd find me with a bullet in the head down at the pier somewhere. I don't want that. Please trust me."

"Tony, I love you so much" the woman said "I don't want anything to happen. I knew what I was getting involved in. You don't know. They'll kill you anyway."

"I have the whole FBI watching my six here." Tony replied "Nothing will happen to me as long as the FBI is involved. Heck, right now I am willing to even trust Agent Sacks. He is a complete jack hole, but I have to be willing to trust anyone that I can."

"Tony" The woman cried "Don't you remember that someone tried to kill you just a few days ago. Matt thinks it's an inside job. Someone inside the FBI or another federal agency might be trying to kill you. Tony, explain to me how you can trust them."

"Darn it" Tony shot back at her "What will it take for you to believe me?"

"Go to Gibbs." She cried "Tell him everything right now. Let NCIS and the FBI take Rustav down together. I just want to keep you safe. Tony, I never asked for you to get involved. So I am asking for you to call Gibbs right now and tell him everything."

"Dang it" Tony yelled with so much frustration and fatigue in his voice "It's too late. I can't go to Gibbs now. There'd be way too many questions that I'm not ready to and can't answer. I am not going to risk my future for nothing. But I would do it for you if I had to. I tried to ask for his help, but he refused to listen to me. When I wanted to get his help, he pushed me aside. So now, I'm handling this on my own."

The woman was crying hard now. Tony didn't want to hurt her, but this was the only way to keep her safe. If it meant risking his life, well he'd have to do it. Tony didn't know what to say. He would run to Gibbs in an instant but he felt that Gibbs didn't want to. He brushed in off on several occasions. After the last undercover case was over, he gave up.

"Tony" the woman pleaded "I know that there's no way to stop you. Please try again to go to your boss. I'm afraid for you. I know that you trust Gibbs with your life. You are a good person and I get that you want to help. Just get help for yourself."

"I'll try." Tony said with despair in his voice and in his eyes "Let me see what happens in the next couple of weeks. I'm kind of out of commission right now anyway. As long as you're around, I'll be okay."

"You know that I love you Tony." She cried "I've got to go before I am missed. I'll see you the same time tomorrow."

"Be safe" Tony said with a smile "So I'll see you tomorrow."

Tony watched her leave the room. He was extremely tired and just as conflicted as he had been since this whole load of crap started. He was tired and needed to get some sleep. Abby was coming in the morning and he needed as much rest as possible. He at least had Abby to look forward to.

NNNNNNCCCCCCCCIIIIIIIIIIISSSSSSSSSS

NCIS

Abby was eagerly waiting up in the squad room for McGee to take her to the hospital. She talked the director into a few hours of leave time so she could spend the time with Tony that she felt he needed. She was sitting in Tony's chair because he left one of his jackets there. It was one of his softest and smelled so much like him. It was kind of like comfort food for her. Every five minutes, she kept checking the time on her bat phone. McGee is late she thought. She had dozed off for a few minutes and jumped up with a start. McGee was holding her bag alongside his backpack and Tony's.

"Are you ready to go Abby?"

Abby looked up at him, a little bleary eyed. But she bounced up eagerly.

"Race you to the elevator"

McGee laughed as he pretended to let her win. On the way to the hospital, they stopped off for a caf pow, and breakfast, including a breakfast burrito that they had planned on sneaking in for Tony.

NNNNNNNCCCCCCIIIIIIIIIISSSSSSS

Bethesda Naval Hospital

When they got to his room they realized that they were in the process of moving Tony to a private room. The doctor recognized them as Tony's friends and gave them directions to his new room.

"Abby" McGee said "Go ahead and follow them to Tony's new room. I'll meet you up there after I call Gibbs to let him know where Tony's new room is. I'll Go ahead and grab his DVD's and his player since I am right here"

Abby smiled brightly and proceeded to take the next elevator up to Tony's new room. She was so excited to spend the morning with one of her best friends in the world. Abby lugged the bags into the waiting room. The nurse said that she would come for her once Tony was situated in her new room. It only took a few minutes for the nurse to come back for Abby. She slowly walked inside Tony's room to see him smiling at him.

"I was wondering when you were going to get here" Tony said with his usual smile "I was hoping maybe you could get me some real food. I'm going absolutely crazy here."

"As a matter of fact, I have your favorite breakfast burrito right here for you. I did bring my movies back with me for us to watch." Abby stated.

"Sounds great Abs" Tony asked "By the way, how did you get the morning off."

Abby gave a little smirk. "I asked"

Tony was just about ready to give her one of his best comebacks when Ducky and McGee arrived. McGee was carrying Tony's DVD player and an armload of his favorite movies.

"Gibbs wanted me to ask if you were ready for some new movies to watch." McGee said.

"Sure Probie thanks" Tony replied.

"Anthony" Ducky said "Your doctor said that you are doing much better. Your lung has almost completely healed. Your leg is also starting to heal very well. They may be able to take the cast off much sooner than they had planned. I did want to ask how the headaches have been."

"The headaches are a lot better." Tony replied "I only get an occasional headache. So how soon can I get this dang cast off?"

"Well young man." Ducky stated "Your doctor said that they could probably take it off in less than about five weeks if you are very careful. We may be able to get you out of the hospital sooner than they had planned too. You could probably be out of here by, well today is Wednesday. You could be out of here in a week."

Tony put on his biggest smile and pretended to be excited about the news. Though, it was nice to have the prospect of getting out of here so quick. He'd have to make a few phone calls. Keeping up appearances is so essential right now.

"Anthony" Ducky said, breaking through his thoughts. "Did you hear me?"

"Sorry Duck" Tony answered "I heard what you said. The sooner I get out of this place the better."

"Well then, I will leave you to it." Ducky said "I will inform Jethro of this development. I am sure that he will be coming by later."

"Sounds good Ducky. So I'll see you later." Tony said with his usual smile.

"Hey Tony" McGee announced "Your DVD player is hooked up and is good to go. And Abby, I'll be back at 12:00."

"Thanks again Probie." Tony said "We'll see you around 01200."

They both watched McGee as he left the room. Abby went and sat by his side as she reached for her selection of DVD's that she had brought. Abby smiled brightly at Tony in hopes of keeping him cheered up.

"So Tony, we have a choice of Halloween, Scream, or a new one I bought, The

Amityville Horror."

"If you have my breakfast burrito" Tony said with a grin "We can watch Halloween then. You didn't happen to also sneak a coffee in for me?"

"Actually" Abby said secretively "I do right here. You'll get me kicked out if any nurses or doctors see you with it."

"Well, I guess that you just won't say anything then Abbs. Will you?" Tony chuckled.

Abby just smiled as she put the movie in. Tony devoured the breakfast burrito and finished his coffee which was just the way he liked it. Abby was about fifteen minutes into the movie when she realized that Tony was asleep. She was about to wake him up because her favorite part was coming up when she noticed that he was having a nightmare. He wasn't saying anything noticeable, but she could tell that he was in the grips of a terrible nightmare. Abby was about ready to call for a nurse when Tony awoke with panic in his eyes. Abby was quickly at his side.

'Tony" Abby cried "It's okay. The nightmare is over. I'm here Tony. I promise you that it's fine now. Tony, please settle down. Please tell me what is wrong."

Tony finally opened his eyes and realized that the nightmare was over. He noticed that Abby was standing right next to her with a worried look in her eyes.

"Abby" Tony said "I'm fine. Nothing's wrong. It was just a dream. I'm okay. I'm just tired Abby. We'll finish the movie later."

Tony closed his eyes and pulled his covers all the way up. He was tired and angry, but not at Abby. He was wondering if he should just take her advice and talk to Gibbs. He felt like he was about ready to explode in so many directions. He wished he could talk to his friends, especially Abby. But he knew that he would be in so much hot water with Gibbs. After about fifteen minutes of pretending to be asleep, he actually fell asleep. He awoke to the sound of McGee and Abby arguing quietly about him. Abby was saying that she was so worried about Tony.

"McGee" Abby cried "He had only been asleep for about fifteen minutes when he started to have a terrible nightmare. I went to wake him up when he started to about have a panic attack. I tried to ask him what was wrong and he claimed that he was tired again. He wouldn't look at me or talk to me. In fact I think he was pretending to be asleep so I'd leave him alone."

"Abbs" McGee said calmly "Tony has just been through a lot. With the explosion and almost dying, he probably just isn't ready to talk about it yet. You should know that Tony always tries to hide his feelings. Just give him time and I'm sure he'll turn around."

Abby was about ready to say something when she felt Tony's hand on her shoulder.

"Abby, I'm truly fine. You two better get going before Gibbs gets mad at you two for being late."

Tony waved at the two as they left the room. Tony was listening to the two of them talking about some video tape that Gibbs wanted Abby to view.

NNNNNNNNNNNCCCCCCCCIIIIIIIIISSSSSSSSSSS

NCIS Headquarters Abby's Lab

Gibbs was waiting with Ziva armed with a Caf Pow for Abby when she and McGee arrived. Immediately after they arrived at Abby's lab, Gibbs asked Abby if she had gone through the surveillance tapes yet from the inside of Tony's apartment building. Abby gulped as Gibbs pulled the Caf Pow out of her reach.

"Gibbs" Abby said "I'm sorry. I've been so busy with visiting Tony and the two other cases that are going on. I forgot all about it. I did load it on to my computer though."

"Do it Abby." Gibbs said in his usual gruff manner.

Abby settled down to her computer and brought up the feed on the plasma screen. Over the next two hours, they only saw residents walking in an out. They were about ready to head back up to the squad room while Abby and McGee finished going through the tapes when McGee suddenly jumped up.

"Hey Guys, who does that man in the dark suit look like to you." McGee announced.

They were all studying the screen when Ziva spoke up.

"That man appears to look like Agent Ron Sacks from the FBI, yes?"

"Abby." Gibbs replied "Continue going through the rest of the tapes. We need to see exactly who Agent Sacks was meeting with. Good work Abby."

Gibbs smiled at Abby as he handed her the desired Caf Pow. They continued to watch the video not finding anything more. Abby, looking bored pulled up the video feed from the night before the explosion. Abby was fast forwarding through video when she saw Agent Sacks talking to someone who looked a lot like Tony.

"Abby or McGee" Gibbs said "Can you zoom in so we can see exactly who Agent Sacks is talking to."

McGee scooted his chair over next to Abby's. He started clicking on the keys and zoomed in so they could all see who the other man was. Abby almost spilled her Caf Pow. They were all surprised to see that it was Tony that Agent Sacks was talking to.

"Abby" Gibbs ordered "I need you to finish going through the tapes. Ziva, I need you and McGee to go and talk to Tony's manager again to see if he recognizes Agent Sacks. And if he does, how long has he been meeting with Tony. I'm going to talk with Fornell again."

"Boss" McGee said as he and Ziva were getting ready to walk out the door "I thought that Agent Sacks was working on an undercover assignment."

"Ya think McGee" Gibbs snapped back at him "Now get going you two."

A/n I wanted to say thanks again for all of the reviews and alerts that I have received. They are all very much appreciated. Please read and review.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

NNNNNNCCCCCIIIIIIIIIISSSSSSS

Tony's Apartment Building

McGee and Ziva arrived at Tony's apartment building just in time to Agent Sacks coming out of the front of the building. Ziva started to jump out the car, but McGee grabbed her by the arm.

"Ziva, wait." McGee said "Let's go inside and talk to the manager. We'll find out what he's doing here."

Ziva and McGee hurried inside the building. It looked like it was going to be ready for Tony to move in sooner than earlier thought. The manager didn't look like he was too happy to see Ziva and McGee. They looked at each other like they knew that the manager would not be too forthcoming with any more information. They knew though that Gibbs would expect them to get what they needed.

The manager was watching the two people walking toward him. He knew who was just inside his apartment building and they probably knew why. It was too late to leave and slip away unnoticed.

"How can I help you?" The manager said.

"We were wondering if you have seen this man." Mc Gee questioned.

Ziva showed him the photo. The manager took the photo and started to study it. After a couple of minutes, he handed it back to Ziva.

"I've seen him here a couple of times." The manager replied "He and Tony usually stood outside to talk. I never heard what they were talking about. Most of the time, they were arguing. It was obvious they couldn't stand each other. I thought that maybe Tony owed the man money. And that is why he was hanging around so much. I've never talked to him and he's never spoken to me about him either."

"When was the first time you saw Tony talking to him." Ziva asked.

"Not more than maybe a month ago. I really cannot say." The manager replied.

"Thank you for your help." Ziva said.

"Is Tony in trouble Officer David?" The manager asked.

"We are not sure right now, but thank you for the information." Ziva replied

McGee and Ziva walked out of the building. They were going to have to let Gibbs know that Sacks was at Tony's building. They got into the car and left. On the way back, they were talking about Tony, Sacks and the explosion.

"McGee" Ziva said "You do not think that Tony set the explosion him self or that Agent Sacks is involved with it. I mean I do not think that Tony is doing anything illegal. Do you?"

"Ziva" McGee answered "I really don't know. There are just way too many questions right now. I do know this. Tony is one of the most honest people I know. He has dedicated his whole life to law enforcement. He would never do anything to break the law. I just know it Ziva."

They rode the rest of the way in silence both lost in their own thoughts until McGee's phone rang. McGee answered his phone, surprised that it was Gibbs.

"McGee" Gibbs asked "Did you and Ziva talk to the manager about the tapes with Agent Sacks?"

"We did Boss" McGee answered "He said that he had seen Tony and Sacks together on numerous occasions over the last month. Usually they would meet inside then go out. Probably so they couldn't be seen. The manager assumed that maybe they were friends. But he also heard them arguing quite a bit. He thought that maybe Tony owed money to the man and that is why he kept showing up."

"I am going to try again to see if Fornell has been able to learn anything." Gibbs said "Then I'm going to the hospital to talk to Tony again. Maybe I'll be able to get a straight answer out of him. I want you two to meet me there. Go pick Abby up. She's been calling me every five minutes to get permission to see Tony. I also need to let him know that he is more than welcome to stay at my place for as long as he wants to. I'll be picking him up tomorrow morning. So if you guys want to come and help, I'm sure it would mean a lot to him to have your support."

"Sounds good boss" McGee replied "We'll meet you there with Abby."

Gibbs hung up the phone and they left to go back to NCIS headquarters.

"Gibbs wants us to pick up Abby and meet him at the hospital." McGee said.

NNNNNNNNCCCCCCCCCCIIIIIIIIIIIIISSSSSSSSSS

FBI Hoover Building

Gibbs was sitting on a bench waiting for Fornell to come out drinking his coffee and checking his messages. Gibbs heard familiar footsteps coming up from behind him. Gibbs turned around to see Fornell standing there watching him.

"What can I do for you Jethro?" Fornell asked

"I need to know what the FBI has Tony involved in." Gibbs demanded

"Gibbs" Fornell said "I've told you, I do not know anything about any current operations involving Tony. I have not been kept in the loop about any of the current undercover operations in my area. Agent Sacks claims the same about DiNozzo"

Gibbs looked frustrated. He decided to let Fornell know about the meetings between Sacks and Tony as a last ditch effort to help Tony out of what ever he had gotten caught up in.

"I actually called you because the video tapes from the inside of Agent DiNozzo's apartment building show Tony and Sacks meeting several times. His apartment manager also has said that he has seen them meeting multiple times inside his building. It's kind of strange considering they hate each other, isn't it." Gibbs said in desperation.

"Jethro" Fornell said "I agree with you that your man is definitely caught up in something bad. Yes, I agree that Sacks is definitely involved. But there's nothing I can do. Maybe I could try and get through to Agent DiNozzo. He's a fantastic agent who is in trouble."

"Right now I am willing to do whatever I can. Yes, go ahead and talk to him. If you have to force it out of him, do it." Gibbs replied.

Both men said goodbye and walked away. Gibbs was going to approach Tony right away and get to the bottom of this.

NNNNNNNNCCCCCCCCCIIIIIIIIIISSSSSSSSS

Bethesda Naval Hospital

Tony said goodbye. They had spent the last hour talking things through. Tony hated to break her heart but he was willing to do whatever it took to keep her safe. He was also happy to be getting out of the hospital. She was sad that they wouldn't be able to meet over the next couple of weeks in order to maintain appearances. He would stay in contact because the next part of the plan would be put into place after he left Gibb's place. Tony's phone rang and when he answered it was Palmer saying that Gibbs was on the way.

"That was Palmer." Tony said "Gibbs is on his way. We better get you out of here quickly"

"Call me later so we can meet tonight. Have fun at Gibb's house. I'm sure that Abby will take good care of you for me. I love you" She said

The woman reached down to give Tony a kiss. After she left, Tony noticed that she had slipped more the very colorful flowers that always appeared after she left. Tony turned the movie back on. They would finish it tonight, but since this was his favorite part of the movie he was going to finish first. He would do this to drive her crazy. But this time, there was no way she would know.

Tony was still watching the movie when Gibbs came walking in. Gibbs noticed that Tony actually seemed relaxed and was apparently laughing at whatever movie he was watching. Gibbs knocked on the door and Tony invited him in. Gibbs came and sat down next to Tony on a chair. Tony knew what Gibbs wanted to talk about. Palmer was great about leaking information to Tony. He hoped that Gibbs wouldn't find out that Palmer was giving Tony information.

"Tony" Gibbs said "We need to talk. This time you need to come clean with me about what is going on."

Tony placed his usual smile on his face "What do I need to come clean about Boss. Like I've told you before, I'm not involved in anything. I'm tired of this. I've asked you to trust me on this Boss. You know that I'd never lie to you about anything."

"Okay then" Gibbs snapped back at Tony "Now I know that you're hiding something from me. So while we are on the topic of hiding things, explain why Agent Sacks has been meeting with you so much over the last couple of months. What aren't you telling me?"

Tony was taken aback for a moment. How the heck did Gibbs find out? He should have hidden the dang tapes or had one of the techs erase all of the footage. Gibbs was either better than he thought or Ziva and McGee talked to his manager.

"Tony" Gibbs yelled "You have five seconds to give me an answer or you'll be looking for another job."

"What in the hell makes you think I am lying to you?" Tony yelled back at Gibbs "I'm telling you the truth here. There is nothing going on. I don't get why you are refusing to listen to me here. When have I ever lied to you, huh, tell me god damn it. Boss, just say the word and I'll be gone. I can have my resignation to you within the hour if you want. I've heard that the FBI is hiring. About Agent Sacks, I'm sure you didn't know that he is into sports and movies like me. He's not a bad basketball player. Before I knew it, we were playing on the same team. We started hanging out after the games. Well I must have hit my head somehow and forgot that he is a major jack hole. He'd given me a ride a few times and I've driven him. So that's why he's been at my apartment so much lately."

"Tony" Gibbs replied with a sigh "Tony, I am not sure whether I believe you. But I will be willing to take your word this time. Tony, I don't want you to quit. I just need you to be completely honest with me. Tony, you are a fantastic investigator and also my Senior Field Agent. I trust you with my life every day. I know that you will always have my six and that I can trust you the same to have my six. Tony, I need you to just look me in the eye and say that you are telling me the truth. If you do, I will take your word. I promise to never question you again."

Gibbs look was almost Tony's undoing. He almost decided to break down and come clean like he was asked to. Instead Tony but his usual smile back on and proceeded to give Gibbs his answer.

"Boss" Tony answered looking him straight in the eye "I'm not lying to you. Please trust me. And no I don't want to quit either. I promise to be truthful with you and everyone from now on."

"Okay" Gibbs said "Now Tony, I still want you to stay at my place for the time being. Abby, Ziva, McGee, Ducky, and Palmer are all coming to help you out tomorrow morning. In fact, they are all coming over to get your room in order"

"You know, that's not really necessary." Tony stammered "I was just planning to stay on your couch for a couple weeks then go to my friends place. My manger said that I could be back in about a month, maybe less."

"Absolutely not Tony" Gibbs replied "There's no sense in doing that. Besides, Abby wants to be able to keep a very close eye on you."

Tony smiled and nodded, showing defeat. What Gibbs said was as much a test as a genuine offer. It was true about Abby. Gibbs chuckled about the thought of Abby waiting on Tony hand and foot. Tony was exhausted and waved goodbye. Tony waited until he was completely out of sigh before he reached for his phone.

"Uh, hey Matt" Tony said "Gibbs was just here. He knows about Sacks being over at my apartment. He asked me about it and I believe that I gave an excellent performance. Just tell him to disregard any questions about us being friends."

"I'll talk to Sacks and ask him to be a little more careful from now on. He's been asking if you were dead or not." Matt said

"Tell him to go to hell for me." Tony said sarcastically "By the way, Gibbs is coming for me tomorrow morning. I know, play along, and maintain appearances. I will do it all. I've informed them that after two weeks that I'm going to stay with one of my frat brothers. Well, when I leave, I'll need you to put the other part of the plan into action. Just make sure that she follows the plan exactly."

All of a sudden, the smile left Tony's face. Matt could tell that Tony was very upset.

"Hey, DiNozzo, you know you don't have to do this. If it's going to be too much, we'll go about doing this some other way."

"No, we have to. I swore that I would never do anything like this. But, in this case, I have too. She wants out and I am the only way." Tony said.

"Okay Tony" Matt said "Just take care of yourself. I'll call you later."

Tony said goodbye and hung up his phone. Part of him was relieved to stay at Gibb's house. Maintaining appearances would be so much easier with Abbs around. He was looking forward to the two weeks so he could just at least be himself for a while. He was dreading the fact that he was going to have to hurt his friends and possibly jeopardize his career at NCIS. But he would just wait and see what happened first.

NNNNNNNNNCCCCCCCIIIIIIIIIIIIIIISSSSSSS

The next day

Gibbs arrived at 0900 just as he said to pick Tony up. To no surprise the rest of the team was there all eager to get Tony out of the hospital and moved in to Gibbs house.

"Tony" McGee said "We've got most of your things moved into the Bosses spare bedroom. Even your TV is in there. The rest of your things are in my spare bedroom waiting for you."

"Sounds great everyone" Tony announced "Let's get out of here right now. Boss, I'm assuming that you brought to clothes for me."

"Yes I did Tony" Gibbs said "The nurse said that she would help you get changed."

"Anthony" Ducky said "I have spoken to your doctor and he is still willing to release you today with certain stipulations. You are not to return to work for at least two weeks. And then only light duties. You are to take all of your meds as directed. You are also to stay off your feet as much as possible. A home nurse will come once a day to see to your needs. Abby and Jethro have been instructed to see to that you are doing as you are directed."

The nurse arrived so everyone including Abby left the room so that Tony could change. Fifteen minutes later Tony came out being pushed in a wheel chair.

"Agent DiNozzo will be pushed out in the wheel chair then he will need to use the crutches from there. It may take him a few days to get used to them but hopefully he can loose the cast in a week or two. We will then put a brace on his leg so he will be able to get around on his own. He can drive and walk after the cast comes off as long as it is comfortable for him. Hopefully we will see you two weeks from to day to take the cast off Agent DiNozzo." The nurse said.

"Thank you" Tony said

Gibbs started to push Tony toward the elevator when McGee remembered Tony's DVD player and the rest of his stuff was still in his room.

"McGee" Gibbs barked "Can you and Ziva bring Tony's things down to the car. Ducky, Abby, and I will take Tony down to the car and get him situated."

NNNNNCCCCCCCCCCCCCIIIIIIIISSSSSSSS

Gibbs House

Twenty minutes later a very worn out Tony and all of his things were loaded into the trunk of Gibb's car. Tony road with Gibbs and Abby while the rest of them road in the second vehicle to Gibbs house. Since Tony was asleep they unloaded all of Tony's things first. It took them about 20 minutes to unload all of Tony's things. Abby went out first to wake him up.

"Tony" Abby said softly "I have your crutches here we can get you into the house. Gibbs is coming to help you. You can sleep then."

"Thanks Abs" Tony slurred with fatigue.

Gibbs came out and got Tony stood up so he could use the crutches to get into the house. It took a few minutes as Tony was still very weak from the effects of the explosion. Finally they got Tony up the small flight of stairs and in to bed. He was asleep before his head even hit the pillow.

The next morning he woke up to someone cooking what smelled like a wonderful breakfast. He looked at the clock in Gibb's spare bedroom and realized the nurse would be there in about an hour according to Ducky's directions. Tony scooted himself to the edge of the bed so he could use the crutches to pull himself up. A minute later he was up and carefully going down the stairs. Abby saw him and ran over to help him to a chair.

"Tony" Abby scolded "You should have called for me."

"Sorry Abs" Tony said "I just woke up and wanted to say hi."

"I've got your favorite breakfast made for you." Abby said "I also snuck you a cup of coffee. It's not on the list from Ducky, but what he doesn't know won't hurt him."

Tony smiled and with Abby's help sat down at the table. Abby filled up his plate and put a cup of coffee and orange juice next to his plate. Abby grabbed hers and her Caf Pow and sat opposite Tony. She knew something was still wrong with him. But according to Gibbs she was not allowed to bring it up. They finished eating then she got Tony situated on the couch so he could watch a movie until the nurse can to see about his needs. Then she could head off to work.

The next couple of weeks worked the same way. He spent the mornings with Abby eating breakfast and watching movies and drinking the illegal coffee. This was about as much danger and intrigue he could handle in the time being. Then the nurse would come to help him shower and get dressed. The afternoons and evenings meant Ducky, Ziva or McGee usually coming to visit and to bring dinner for him. Then Gibbs would come home late at night. This worked out perfectly so he could avoid any more interrogations.

He continued to use Palmer to let him know when someone was coming over. It made things a whole lot easier. Matt had said the he finally had Andrea convinced to follow the plans that he and Tony had made. Tony knew that he was committed now and would not back out. He'd smooth things over with Gibbs after this was all over.

The two weeks were finally over and the doctor had taken the cast off. He still had to wear a brace but at least he could drive and be self reliant. This also meant that he head to tell the team that he would not be staying with Gibbs or McGee. On his first day back, he decided that that would be the time he would break the news. The day before he went back to work was spent packing with Abby's help. He didn't mention what his real intentions were.

On the day he was supposed to go back to work he quickly mad the arrangements that were necessary. His friend was willing to cover for him so some of Tony's things were to be left in the spare room in case Gibbs came over to check. All of Tony's bases were covered and he was ready to go into work. He missed driving and it felt good to be outside and doing things. He was on light duties which suited him for now.

Tony walked into the squad room to see everyone there to welcome him back. He felt bad for what he was going to have to do but he felt it was best to do it now. Abby had decorated his desk and the whole area around it with balloons and streamers and all of the colorful paper that she could find.

"Thanks everyone" Tony said with his smile put on his face "McGee, I wanted to thank you for the offer to stay at your place but one of my frat brothers asked me to stay with me. He teaches at Georgetown so I won't have too far to drive. And besides it will give us some time to hang out and catch up."

Tony stopped, waiting for their reactions. Gibbs kept his face straight and Abby came over to him to lend her support.

"That's fine Tony." Gibbs replied "You are an adult who is more than capable to make his own decisions. I'm not going to stop you. I'm going to get some coffee. I'll be back soon."

Tony watched as Gibbs stormed off. He was worried this would happen.

"That's okay Tony "McGee said "Gibbs is just concerned and we are no closer to finding out who then man talking to you on the morning of the explosion is. However I am close to securing the warrant to bring Elena Korovsky and Ivan Rustav in for questioning."

"Do not worry Tony" Ziva said 'He will not stay mad at you for very long."

True to her word Gibbs came back with coffee and a breakfast burrito for Tony. He passed out the rest of the food to the others. He did not talk though to Tony for the rest of the day. This suited Tony just fine though. He busied himself for the rest of the day with paperwork and a couple of cold cases that had fascinated them. It was almost 1800 when he felt Gibbs tap him on the shoulder.

"Go home DiNozzo" Gibbs said "Rest up so you are fresh for tomorrow."

"Thanks Boss" Tony said with a sigh as he limped off to the elevator.

NNNNNNCCCCCCIIIIIIIIISSSSSSSSSSS

Two Days Later

01145

McGee came hurrying into the Squad Room with a piece of paper in his hand. Everyone's eyes turned to him as he started to speak

"Hey Boss" McGee announced "Legal was finally able to secure the warrant to pick up Elena Korovsky and Ivan Rustav. We have to be there in an hour though to keep their attorney out of the way."

"Great job McGee" Gibbs said. "Tony, you can ride with Ziva and McGee if you want to."

"Gibbs" Ziva said "Tony isn't here."

Tony quickly slipped away to a place where he could have some privacy. Once inside he pressed the power button to ensure he wouldn't be interrupted. Tony quickly pressed 8 on his speed dial. Thank goodness he answered right away

"Hey Matt" Tony said quickly "They got the warrant finally. Let Andrea know. I guess we put the plan into action now"

"We'll meet in the usual spot at the park?" Matt asked

"Yeah, sure" Tony said

Tony quickly hung up and pressed the down button so he could get to his car. There was no time to call Gibbs.

The rest of the team minus Tony hurried to the sedans. Gibbs gave Tony a break this time about disappearing. Though, he would talk to him later about informing the team as to where he was heading off to.

They made it in record time due to Gibbs driving and Ziva following. There was surprisingly no trouble with the arrest and an hour later they were back at NCIS. Gibbs called Abby to see if Tony was back yet. She said no. By that time Elena and Ivan were put in separate interrogation rooms. He wanted to speak with Elena first since Ziva was capable of handling Ivan herself.

"Mr. Gibbs" Elena said with her thick accent "What do you want from me?"

"As I am sure that you are aware of we found the bodies a few weeks ago of your two missing men." Gibbs announced, waiting for her reaction.

"You did" Elena said very sweetly "Are they okay?"

Gibbs slammed his fist on the table, momentarily startling her. He got up and started walking around.

"I'm sure that you didn't do it yourself." Gibbs yelled "But I know that you know who did it"

"I surely wouldn't know Mr. Gibbs" Elena responded "But I would like to talk to you about Agent DiNozzo."

"What about him?" Gibbs questioned

"What" Elena asked "He has surely told you?"

"Told me about what?" Gibbs questioned.

"Well" she said "About us. Dear Anthony and I have been seeing each other since August. I think he has fallen for me. I could care less about him though. He seems to care so I let him move in the other day"

Gibbs had a look of fury that McGee and Ziva saw. He almost ripped the hinges off of the door. When he got out, he punched the wall with fury.

"Ziva, you stay with her." Gibbs nearly screamed "McGee, you tell Tony that he has 15 minutes to get back here or I'll come after him personally."

McGee hurried away to call Tony. He wondered what Elena said to cause so much trouble. McGee punched in Tony's number and waited for it to ring.

"Hey McProbius" Tony said happily "What do you want?"

"I don't know what you did but Gibbs wants you back in fifteen minutes or he is coming after you himself." McGee replied

Tony hung up on him and turned to the person sitting next to him. "She must have put on quite a show if Gibbs is that pissed."

"Go" Matt said "I'll call you to get the details."

A/n Thanks again for the reviews and alerts. They are so much appreciated. I know this chapter is long. Well, there was so much to cover. Please let me know what you think. Please remember to click on the big green button to leave a review for me. Thanks

Sarah


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

NNNNNNNCCCCCCIIIIIIIIIIIIISSSSSSSSS

NCIS Headquarters

Tony pulled into his usual parking spot determined to sneak inside to hide out in Abby's lab. But unfortunately he was met inside by another NCIS agent and was escorted down to interrogation. He saw Gibbs and Ziva inside talking to Ivan and McGee waiting with Elena. He was extremely nervous and almost afraid of the reactions that he would get from his friends and especially that of Gibbs. He knew that they would feel betrayed and probably would be in danger of loosing the close friendships he had developed and had treasured so much over the last ten years. He knew from McGee's frantic phone call that Gibbs was furious. Tony thought that he would be prepared for this, but he realized that he probably would never be ready enough for what was to come.

He was standing leaning against the wall when he felt a hand grab him, nearly knocking him off balance and drug him into one of the interrogation rooms. Gibbs shoved Tony into the chair. He started to leave the room but turned around and gave Tony a nasty looking glare.

"Do not move. I'll deal with you later."

Gibbs slammed the door as he walked out. He turned around to face Ziva and McGee. The look on his face was enough to unnerve even Ziva.

"You two stay here and make sure that he doesn't leave that room" Gibbs barked "I don't want either of you to say a word to him. If you do, I'll fire both of you right now."

Ziva and McGee looked shocked but nodded their agreement at the order. They watched as he stormed off to the elevator pressing the down button with more force than was necessary.

"Gibbs is being a little to harsh, isn't he McGee?" Ziva said with so much concern in her eyes.

"Ziva, I really don't know." McGee answered "I guess we just have to wait to hear Tony's side of the story."

They continued to watch Tony in silence. McGee looked at Ziva as they noticed that he had fallen asleep with his head on the table.

NNNNNCCCCCCCIIIIIIIIISSSSSSSS

Autopsy

Gibbs stormed down to Autopsy to speak with Ducky. He and Tony had butted heads many times but nothing like this. Tony had lied to him having an affair with a suspect. He felt betrayed by the one person he trusted the most, his Senior Field Agent. He'd known something had been wrong with him for months, but he was clueless as to what would have led Tony to this. He hoped that Ducky could gibe him some insight here. He walked into Ducky's lab to see it quiet. He thought for a moment maybe he had stepped out for a while. He decided to wait to talk to him before he went to speak with Vance and then Tony.

"Jethro, what can I do for you" a voice said from behind him.

Gibbs turned around to look at Ducky. The elderly doctor seemed to know something was wrong immediately because he pulled out a chair and quietly motioned for Gibbs to sit down.

"What seems to be the problem Jethro?" Ducky said "I have heard some rumors that lead me to believe that Anthony is the reason for this visit. Am I correct?"

Gibbs just shook his head as he was trying to control the emotions that were overwhelming him.

"What in the hell was he thinking Ducky?" Gibbs yelled in frustration "I thought I could trust him. What has possessed him to throw away his whole career over a woman? When I am done with hi…."

Ducky interrupted him "Jethro, you need to calm down before you do or say anything rash. You need to talk to Anthony and find out what is wrong. He usually has a reason for the things he does. I am sure there is an explanation. Abby came and talked to me. Apparently McGee called her. She is very worried. She's afraid that you will drive him away for good. So you need to calm down then go and speak with him."

Gibbs was still fighting to control his anger and frustration but decided to take Ducky's advice.

"I'll wait to talk to Tony." Gibbs replied, trying to calm himself "But I have to talk to the director first. Tony may not be able to get off with a slap on the wrist here. I am sure that there will be some kind of suspension and a full internal investigation. If it were up to me, he would be out of here. I'd see to it that not even the FBI would want him. But unfortunately that decision is up to the director."

"Now Jethro" Ducky said "Remember to calm down before you do or say anything you will regret."

Gibbs just nodded and stormed out of Autopsy. Gibbs was on his way to the director's office when he snuck a detour. He was worried about Tony and needed to make sure he was okay. He seemed to be in some pain. Gibbs was sure he hadn't taken his meds since he left Gibbs house four days before. McGee and Ziva were busy talking in the observation so Gibbs quietly opened the door to see Tony sound asleep. Seeing Tony asleep like that was almost his undoing. But he couldn't let his emotions get the best of him. Gibbs slipped away quietly so he wouldn't wake up the sleeping man.

NNNNNNNNCCCCCCIIIIIIIISSSSSSSSS

Director's Office

He made his way to the squad room where several hours earlier his whole team was there. Gibbs wondered when everything went to hell. He hurried up the steps as quick as his knees would allow it. Vance was waiting for him outside the door.

"Jethro" Vance said "Now I need you to listen to me before you say anything. Ducky called out of concern. He filled me in on what has been going on with Agent DiNozzo. I agree that there needs to be some kind of disciplinary action against DiNozzo but firing him is not the answer. I have the feeling that there is more going on here than meets the eye. You are not the only one who have been making inquires. We will suspend him for a reasonable amount of time. You can also let him know there will be a full internal investigation. Go ahead and say what you need to say then go talk to your boy."

"Leon" Gibbs said wearily "I don't agree with you. He has lied to me multiple times about what has been going on. When asked direct questions, he denies everything. I can't trust him. With your approval, Agent McGee will be my new Senior Field Agent. If Tony comes back, it will be under my terms with my rules and restrictions."

"I can accept that" Vance replied "McGee will be your Senior Field Agent pending the out come of the internal investigation. Now I need you to go and talk to Agent DiNozzo."

NNNNNNNNNCCCCCIIIIIIISSSSSSS

Interrogation

Ziva and McGee were debating whether to go inside to make sure that Tony was alright when Gibbs walked into observation.

"You two are not to come inside." Gibbs barked out "If you even try to I will fire both of you."

Gibbs walked back into interrogation to notice that Tony was still asleep. He almost lost his resolve after noticing how worn out and exhausted he looked. Gibbs had been wondering what Tony had been doing to leave him in this condition. Steeling his resolve, Gibbs walked up to the table and slammed his fist on the table. Tony jumped and was suddenly alert.

"Boss" Tony said looking disoriented and fatigued.

"We're talking right now" Gibbs announced.

"About what" Tony asked

"About you and Elena Korovsky" Gibbs barked "Who else would I be talking about."

"What about us" Tony asked innocently "We're together and that is all."

"Tony" Gibbs said very frustrated "You are a federal agent and she is a suspect in a murder. What in the hell were you thinking. You could lose your job over this. You realize that, don't you?"

"Why the hell do you think that I didn't say anything to you?" Tony snapped back "First of all it's none of your business who I am involved with. It's not affecting my work at NCIS. I don't even know if it will work out. So stay off my back Gibbs."

Tony started to get up as a sign that he was ending the discussion. Gibbs let him get to the door before he yanked him back and shoved him back into the chair.

"Hey" Tony said "What in the hell was that for. Am I under arrest or something? If I'm not under arrest, I have better things to do. So, see you later."

Gibbs was suddenly beside him and blocked his way out. He was so frustrated and mad that he wanted yell and scream at him. But on the other side he was worried about the younger man. He wanted to stop him before he made the mistake that would cost him his career and maybe even send him to jail.

"Tony" Gibbs said again with a softer tone "This woman is using you. I am guessing that she has been trying to get you to leak information about certain cases with NCIS and the FBI or both. You need to end this now."

"No" Tony said "I love her and I know that she deeply loves me. And no, she has never asked me to compromise any information about any case. You know that I would never do that. I can't believe that you would even think anything like that. Just so you know I'm not ending this Gibbs because I care so much for her."

Gibbs gave Tony a look of fury that almost convinced Tony to come clean right there on the spot. Gibbs had a knack for doing that. He remembered what was at stake here and was suddenly prepared for the consequences.

"Tony" Gibbs said in a very calm voice "Shut up and listen. You are being suspended indefinitely. You are on administrative leave effective now. You do not set foot back here until I am god damn good and ready to see you. You are no longer my Senior Field Agent. When and if you come back it will be on my terms. There will be a full internal investigation to determine whether charges will be brought against you. If it were up to me, you'd be gone right now. However the decision is not mine unfortunately. It seems the director wants to give you a second chance. I need you to turn in your gun and badge. You will get both of them back when and if you return."

"Come on Gibbs." Tony said "Don't you think you're being a little harsh here? Come on Gibbs."

"No Tony" Gibbs replied "I'm not. My decision stands. Go and grab your gear. I'll have McGee go and grab your gear. You stay here."

Gibbs left Tony in interrogation with the intention of having McGee taking Tony up to the squad room. He thought maybe Tony would open up a little to him. But when he walked out two men in suits came up to Gibbs. As the flashed their badges at them Gibbs realized that they were FBI Agents.

"I am Agent Thompson and this is Agent Anderson. We have a court order to take Ivan Rustav and Elena Korovsky with us."

Agent Thompson showed Gibbs the warrant. He motioned for McGee to get the release papers. Gibbs started to read the rest of it when his heart about stopped. The name Anthony DiNozzo was also listed on it.

"What do you want with my agent?" Gibbs asked.

"He is also wanted in suspicion of participating in illegal activities while being employed by Ivan Rustav." The agent said "We need Agent DiNozzo released to us immediately."

Gibbs nodded his acknowledgement and allowed them to go and take Tony away. McGee and Ziva just watched as he saw Tony being led out of interrogation. Tony kept his head down so he wouldn't have to make eye contact with his friends.

He turned to Gibbs and said "Sorry Boss."

A/n I hope you liked this chapter. Thanks for the reviews and alerts. Please read and review as always. Reviews make me happy and want to get new chapters out quicker. Thank you so much


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

NNNNNNNNCCCCCCCIIIIIIIISSSSSSSSSS

NCIS Headquarters

Gibbs was devastated as he watched Tony being lead out of the door. He didn't know what Tony was doing and why. He wanted Tony to confide in him, but instead he had driven Tony to make such an incredibly stupid mistake. That was why he had been coming down so hard on Tony lately. McGee's words finally broke through his thoughts.

"Boss" McGee was saying "What happened? Why was Tony taken away?"

"I don't know." Gibbs barked.

Gibbs stormed off leaving Ziva and McGee just standing there trying to take in what had just happened. McGee couldn't believe what he had just seen. Tony could not have done anything wrong. Tony always followed the law. In fact, Tony had told him once that he started working in law enforcement because he had dedicated his life to enforcing the law. Not being sure what to do next, McGee and Ziva went back up to the Squad Room.

NNNNNNCCCCCCIIIIIIIISSSSSSSS

Park near Georgetown

Two men were sitting on a park bench talking. The younger one was clearly very upset and the other one was trying to calm him down.

"I just lied to my boss Matt." Tony said "How the hell do I explain this to him and the rest of the team? Even if I did come clean with Gibbs, he probably wouldn't believe me. I'll be lucky if Gibbs will ever let me back. He was so incredibly pissed at me."

"Tony" Matt said "You need to calm down. I know that this has been hard on you. I also know that you and your team are very close. Just let me handle this for you."

"How the hell can you manage this for me?" Tony yelled "I betrayed everyone that I care about. How am I supposed to get them to ever trust me again? I'm on administrative leave indefinitely. I want to come back and try to make things right them. I don't know how to make this happen. I certainly can't just show up at NCIS and walk through the door. Can I?"

"I can make it happen Tony if you want me to." Matt said "I know your director. He owes me a favor from a few years ago. I can't tell him much about what is going on. But I'll convince him to let you back soon. Let me get you back to your car. Andrea is actually waiting to see you. Be prepared is all that I can tell you. She said that she has a surprise waiting for you."

"Sounds good" Tony said wearily.

"Andrea said you can stay at her place till you can get back into your apartment." Matt said "I meant to ask when you'll be able to get back in."

"I have to go and talk to him" "But he said that I could get back in soon. I just have to go and get my stuff that is at my friends place. I have a few things in my trunk. The problem is that I have some stuff at Gibbs house that I need. But his door is always unlocked so I should be able to slip down to his basement to get the few boxes that are in there."

"Sounds good Tony" Matt replied "Just don't worry. Let me deal with NCIS for you. So let's get going then."

They drove back to NCIS to get his car. Thankfully the news hadn't spread to the guard yet. Tony was able to get his car with no problem. He decided to let Matt have his six and that he could trust him and Andrea completely. On the drive back he decided to confide in Abby. He knew that he wouldn't be able to give all of the details to her but he really needed someone to talk to right now. He could trust Abby not to betray his confidence.

NNNNNNNNNCCCCCCIIIIIIIIIIIISSSSSSSSS

NCIS Headquarters

Gibbs stormed down to Autopsy to talk to Ducky. He was furious right now with Tony and needed to vent his anger and frustration. Ducky was sitting at his desk finishing up on a report when Gibbs came in.

"Duck" Gibbs said "Do you have a minute or ten?"

"I assume that you are here about Anthony?" Ducky questioned "I've heard from Ziva and McGee what happened."

"How can he be so stupid?" Gibbs yelled "I had no choice but to place him on administrative leave. Now the FBI has taken him into custody. There's probably nothing we can do now to help him out. What in the hell can I do now Duck. I want to help Tony. How could I, I mean he. How could we all have been so stupid? How did I not see this coming Duck?"

"I don't know Jethro." Duck replied "Like I said earlier, Anthony has not been himself for quite a while now. There is definitely something troubling the young man. Jethro, I know that you have forbidden Timothy, Ziva, and Abigail from talking to Anthony. But I think that you could allow Abigail to speak to him. As you know, she has quite a talent for getting Anthony to talk and confide in her. She is so worried about him. Timothy has been up in her lab trying to coax her out from under her desk for about an hour now. Jethro, you need to go and speak to her. She very much wants to help Anthony. So please do me a favor and allow Abigail to talk to him."

"Thanks Duck for listening." Gibbs responded "I'll go and talk to Abby. She can call Tony and try to talk to him. I'll go and let her know right now."

Gibbs waived good bye to Ducky feeling a little better about things. He would send Abby to talk to Tony as soon as she could get a hold of him. As he got to the door of Abby's lab, he could McGee talking and the sound of Abby crying. Gibbs knocked on the door. McGee saw that it was Gibbs and motioned for him to come on inside. Gibbs saw Abby hiding under her desk with Bert and a Caf Pow, just as Ducky said she was.

NNNNNNNCCCCCCIIIIIIIIIISSSSSSS

Abby's Lab

"McGee" Gibbs said "Can you head back up to the squad room to assist Ziva. Abby and I need to have a talk."

"Sure Boss" McGee said "Abs, I'll be back later."

Abby sniffled and nodded her okay to McGee. When McGee left, Gibbs took Abby by the hands and set her up into her chair.

"Gibbs" Abby sniffed "Why did you let the FBI take Tony away? He didn't do anything wrong. I know it because Tony has never broken the law. He told me that he hated people who broke the law. That's why he never would. Go to the FBI and tell them to give Tony back to us now!"

"Abbs" Gibbs said "I know that you are worried and scared for Tony. We all are. Abby there is nothing that we can do about that right now. Fornell called and said that they had released Tony. I'm not sure where he'll be, but I know that he'll have his cell phone with him. What I need you to do Abby is to go ahead and call Tony. I want you to try and talk to him. Get him to open up so we can help him."

"I will Gibbs." Abby said sadly "I am so worried. I am sure that Bert and I can help him. I know that we can."

"Thanks Abby" Gibbs said as he walked out of the door.

NNNNNNCCCCCCIIIIIIIISSSSSS

Later that night

Tony had pulled up into the parking lot. He missed her and needed a friend so much right now. He spotted her standing by her car. He suddenly felt relieved and that maybe things would work for the best right now. Tony snuck up behind her ready grab her and pick her up off of her. She was waiting for him though and sprayed him with a squirt gun. Tony yelled and laughed as he grabbed the one he knew would be in her back seat. They ran around spraying and laughing at each other for about ten minutes until they ran out of water. Tony and the woman were laughing and breathing so hard that they fell together in the grass. Tony smiled and laughed like he hadn't done in months.

"Thanks" Tony said with his usual smile "I haven't laughed like that in quite a while."

There was kind of an awkward silence between the two of them at first but it went away after Tony threatened to push her into the water.

"Matt told me what happened." She said "Tony, I am so sorry. I wish that this didn't have to happen to you. Matt is going to fix things with your director tomorrow. He's going to get you back there as soon as he can."

The sad look returned to Tony's eyes at the thought of possibly not having a job at NCIS any more. The woman seemed to understand exactly what he was thinking about because she came and wrapped her arms around his waist. Tony reached around and pulled her into a long embrace.

"Tony" she said "I talked to Matt earlier and he said that you would always have the option of coming over to the FBI. I know how you feel about the FBI but he has an opening for someone to run an undercover unit. We both agree that would be a perfect opportunity for you."

"No" Tony snapped "NCIS is where I belong and want to stay. I want to try and salvage my position at NCIS before I do anything else. I'm sorry, but this is the only place where I have fit in. I can't leave my friends. NCIS is the best thing that has ever happened to me. Well, except for you of course."

Tony gave her a genuine smile. He just wanted to be able to fix things with his team and Gibbs first. If he couldn't, then he would consider the offer.

"I completely understand your feelings Tony. But you have to try and do what is best for you. That's why I love you so much. Everything is ready for you tonight."

Tony sighed and took a couple of ragged breathes.

"Thank you so much. I need to do this by myself. I know that you will do this for me. That is why I love you. And thank you again. I'll be there in a couple of hours. First of all I have to go and meet with my manager tomorrow so I can get moved back in. It could be even tomorrow. But I do have a quick phone call to make before I head over."

"Take care Tony." The woman said "I'll see you later. Now, Matt needs to see you at the usual place. Sacks is asking to see you again also."

Tony pretended to gag but smiled at her as she pulled out of the drive

NNNNNNNNCCCCCCCCIIIIIIIIIIIIISSSSSSSSSS

Tony's Apartment Building One hour later

Tony had decided that now was the best time to call Abby. He was lonely and miserable right now. He thought that he could use Abby's cheerfulness so much right now. Tony limped back over to his car on the other side of the street. Tony had to laugh to himself when he realized that this is where he and McGee parked right before the explosion. His manager gave him the okay to come back as soon as possible. His manager had told him about all of the questions but agreed to not let anyone know especially Gibbs or his team. He was so happy to at least get one part of his life back. But first he wanted to call Abby. Taking out his phone, he dialed the familiar number. She picked up after the first ring with her usually cheerful voice.

"Abby Scuito speaking" She said very cheerfully.

"Hi Abby" Tony said quietly.

"Tony" Abby said "I've been trying to call you. You didn't answer your phone. I'd left about a gazillion messages for you but you didn't call me back."

"I'm sorry Abbs." Tony replied "I've been busy. I wanted to call you but couldn't until now. I need to talk to you though. You are one of the few people that I can trust right now. I need to tell you what's been going on with me. And why I've been acting the way that I have. Now I can't tell you everything. But I can tell you most of it. But first, I need to know that everything I say is between the two of us. For my safety, Gibbs or anyone can't know a thing. I need you to promise me. Can you meet me at my apartment in about an hour?"

Abby was at a loss of words at first. He was glad that Tony was finally ready to open up to her. He would promise Tony this because she missed her friend terribly and was so scared for him.

"Tony" Abby said "That's fine. And I promise to keep this between the two of us. Not a word to anyone, not even Bert. I can be there in an hour maybe even sooner if I leave right now."

"That's fine Abs." Tony replied

A/n Well I thought it was best to go ahead and end the chapter now. Thanks so much for all of the reviews and alerts. As always please read and review. Don't forget to click on the green button to review.

Thanks,

Sarah


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

NNNNNCCCCCIIIIIIIISSSSSSSSS

Outside of Tony's Apartment Building

45 minutes later

Tony was standing outside of his car waiting for Abby to arrive. He was extremely nervous about talking to her. He suspected that Gibbs had asked her to talk to him. Tony was always able to open up to her when he couldn't to anyone else. If it was true, Gibbs definitely knew what he was doing. Tony finally saw Abby pulling up right behind her. He laughed when he saw that she was wearing her new winter coat with bats on them and he bat earmuffs. Abby walked over with a huge grin. Abby gave Tony a big hug as she saw all of the sadness and fatigue in his eyes.

"Hi Tony" Abby said with a huge smile.

"Hi Abbs" Tony replied back "I'm so glad that you came. I really need to talk to you. But I need to make sure that this is between the two of us. Okay?"

"Definitely Tony" Abby said quietly "So where can we go and talk at?"

Tony thought for a few seconds until he decided on the perfect place. He was hungry and he knew Abby would remember the place.

"Hey Abbs" Tony said "Lets go to that really good pizza place we went to last fall."

"Sounds good" Abby chimed in as she slid into the passenger side of Tony's car.

NNNNNNCCCCIIIIISSSSS

Restaurant near Tony's place

They made good time to the restaurant. They went inside and placed their order for their pizza. Then they went and sat down. Tony thought it was best to start our right away with the truth.

"Abby" Tony said "I owe you an explanation for my behavior since last fall."

"Go ahead" Abby replied sincerely.

Tony took a few deep breaths while trying to collect him self. The last few days had been hell and he was absolutely exhausted.

"Abby" Tony responded "Since last August I've been working undercover with the FBI to help take down Ivan Rustav and Elena Korovsky. I've been involved with one of the waitresses as a way to get into Rustav's organization. I can't give you her name because she is also undercover but she was able to set up my entrance in. I was on the outside of things until last October when I was finally able to meet with Rustav and Korovsky. I have been doing errands and other things for them. I can't tell you much more except that my arrest was set up by the FBI. The administrative leave is real. But I'm staying with a friend for a few days until I can move into my apartment at the end of the week. I'm sorry that I can't tell you much more."

Abby started to talk when a waitress brought their drinks and pizzas to them. They thanked the waitress and waited for her to walk away before continuing the conversation.

"Tony" Abby said very softly "How come you haven't gone to Gibbs about this. He would have wanted to help you out. Tony this is a big deal. I hope that you haven't been about doing this alone."

"I haven't" Tony replied "I have been working closely with the FBI on this. They have had my six throughout the whole operation. I did try to go to Gibbs last winter right before that big undercover operation with the FBI. Every time I tried to talk to him, he brushed me off. So Gibbs clearly doesn't care Abby."

Abby felt more worried than ever. Tony looked so tired and worn out. She was afraid that Tony would never come back to NCIS. She was so afraid for him. If anything ever happened to Tony she would be so devastated.

"Tony" Abby asked "Can you come back to NCIS? Maybe I could talk to Gibbs for you to see if I can talk him into letting you come back."

"Abby" Tony answered "It's not that easy. I wish it was that easy but it isn't. The agent that I have been working with is going tomorrow to smooth things over with Vance to let me come back. Apparently he owes him a favor for something that happened several years ago. There is no guarantee Abby. I'm sorry Abby. But I've been informed that there is an opening here in D.C. to run an undercover unit with the FBI. If I can't come back, I'll at least be able to go over to the FBI.

"No you can't Tony." Abby exclaimed "You need to stay at NCIS. You need to go to Gibbs tomorrow and tell him everything. He will let you come back then. Don't make me go to him myself."

"Abby" Tony almost yelled "I can't do that. I won't compromise this operation. Lives could be put in danger, including mine. It won't work Abby. I am so sorry. Besides, Gibbs is so pissed at me that he wouldn't even believe if I showed him proof. I chose to tell you though. We will have to wait for tomorrow to see what happens. Okay Abbs?"

"Okay Tony" Abby said "I trust you. Now we better get all of this pizza eaten before it gets to cold. Besides, you owe me more ice cream."

"Sound very good Abby." Tony answered.

They talked and laughed as they ate ice cream for the next hour. Tony told her about his girlfriend and about the squirt gun fight that they had a couple days ago. Abby laughed and said that she should have been invited because it sounded like so much fun. Tony had so much fun that he didn't want to leave the restaurant and Abby. But he had a very big day coming up and was more than completely worn out mentally and physically. Abby was also looking very tired so he announced that he needed to go. He noticed Abby watching him during the ride back to Tony's place. Finally they arrived back after a whole drive in an unusual silence. As Abby got out of his car, Tony stopped her. He had just a little bit more to say to her before she left.

"Abbs" Tony said "I know that Gibbs said that you could talk to me. Now, I am glad that he did. I am completely fine with it. I just wanted you to know this. Okay."

"I knew that you'd probably figure it out." Abby said "McGee told me that Gibbs had forbidden all of us to talk to you. You know what Tony; you are sharper than you are given credit for. I do have to tell him that we talked. But I promise not to tell him what you told me. Pinky swear."

Tony laughed he gave her his pinky for the pinky swear. He told Abby that he'd see her as soon as he could. He watched Abby wave goodbye as she pulled away. To pulled out after her, grateful that he had a place to stay for a few days.

NNNNCCCCIIIIIIISSSS

NCIS

Vance's Office

Leon Vance was sitting at his desk playing with a toothpick while he was listening to the man sitting opposite of him spoke.

"Leon" The man said "Tony was not found guilty of doing anything wrong. As a matter of fact, we never even held him. I personally drove him back to get his vehicle with the apologies of the FBI. The only mistake that he made was falling in love with a suspect. From what I've heard, is that he has always been an exemplary agent. I know that he has been a Senior Field Agent on Agent Gibb's team for almost six years with an almost spotless record. I do not see why you can't release him to come back to work. He has shown remorse and deeply regrets his actions."

Vance looked at his old friend, wondering why he would go to bat for this man. He knew to believe everything this man had said. He figured that he owed the man since he had saved his life and career from ending years before. He also knew that Tony was an exceptional agent with an exemplary career. He did not want to ruin the career of a promising agent; however Gibbs is Tony's boss and it should be his decision when and if he would allow Tony to come back.

"It's not my decision." Vance replied "Agent Gibbs is the one who makes these decisions, not me."

"Well" The man said "I want you to know that I have made tony a very generous offer to run his own undercover team here in D.C. And from what I know, he is very much considering the job offer. So if you don't want to lose Agent DiNozzo, you might want to reconsider your decision not to allow him to come back to NCIS."

"I'll tell you what." Vance replied back to him "He can come back a week from today. I am wondering though why you would personally come to vouch for Agent DiNozzo. I thought that yesterday was the first time you had met him, unless I am wrong there. I will talk to Agent Gibbs and let him know."

"Thanks Leon." He replied "I will personally let Agent DiNozzo know. I promised to let him know right away. So I'll see you next week then?"

"Sure Matt." Vance said

NNNNNNNNNCCCCCCCCIIIIIIIIIISSSSS

Park near Georgetown (usual meeting place

One hour later

"Well, what did Vance say?" Tony asked "Can I come back? Or am I taking you up on your job offer."

"He said that you can come back a week from today." Matt said "I almost question why you want to come back right now. Agent Gibbs wants to make your life miserable right now. I should think that you would want to tell him everything."

"I do" Tony countered "But like I've told everyone, when I tried to he pushed me away. I did want to tell you that I did talk to Abby Scuito. I suspected that when she took me up on the offer to meet her last night so quickly that Gibbs gave her permission to talk to her. Now before you get upset, I just told her that I was working undercover and nothing more. She was happy with the answer that I gave her. I also made her promise not to tell Gibbs what we talked about. She said okay then left."

"That's okay Tony" Matt replied "So you are working for us until you go back to NCIS. I need you to meet with Rustav tonight if you can. If you can meet with him please let Agent Sacks know. I know that you always talk about Agent Gibbs having your six, but Sacks does too."

"Okay" Tony said "I'll let Sacks know. But I don't trust him. So far he hasn't done anything to earn my respect."

NNNNCCCCCCIIIIIIIIIIISSSSSSSSSSS

NCIS Headquarters Squad Room

Gibbs was storming around the squad room to his desk after Vance gave him the news that he was allowing Tony to come back to work. Even after Vance said that he was cleared by the FBI because he had not done anything wrong, Gibbs was still furious.

"There is no way in hell he is coming back next week." Gibbs yelled "What gives you the right to make that type of decision. You know these types of decisions are mine. Don't you."

"Before you completely loose it Jethro" Vance almost pleaded "Let me explain why I agreed to let him come back. Okay?"

"I'm listening." Gibbs barked.

"Okay" Vance answered "I think, no I am positive that you were right about Agent DiNozzo working undercover for the FBI. I have been stonewalled just like you. All of my connections inside the FBI keep claiming that they have no record, officially or unofficially that he has done any work of any kind for them except for the joint op that we were all involved in. I figure that your man will come to us when he is ready to talk. This is why I am letting him come back. The leave is for one week. Letting him come back, I hope will show some faith in him. Maybe this will be enough for him to come clean with you."

Gibbs thought for a few minutes before speaking.

"I don't get why he won't just come to one of us." Gibbs said "I'm so frustrated right now. Let him come back. It will be under my terms for right now. I'll give him the chance to prove himself. Tell him that I want him back in two days at 0700."

"I will." Vance answered "And thank you Jethro."

Gibbs watched as Vance walked away. He cared for Tony almost like a son. But Tony needed to know that this was his last shot. The next time he would be gone regardless of how the others felt.

NNNNNNNCCCCCCCIIIIIIIIISSSSSSSSSSS

Tony's Apartment Outside

"Hi Tony" The voice on the other end said "What do you need?"

"Hi" Tony responded "I need to see Rustav tonight if it's possible."

"Tony" She said "He's around, but tonight is not the best time to be around here. Someone screwed up a deal that he had been working on for months and Ivan has been furious all day. Tony you need to stay away for a few days so he can have a chance to cool off a bit. Right now he thinks that everyone is a traitor."

"I will" Tony answered "Please be careful though. I have to call Vance and let him know about tonight. But you'll be able to get away later, won't you? By the way, I'm back in my place tomorrow."

"I think so Tony." The woman said "You have a key just in case I can't. But I am glad that you can finally go back home. I know this has been incredibly rough on you. Hang in there Tony please."

"I will" Tony replied "I love you and please be careful. Call me if you need me to come and get you. I have to talk to Sacks and let him know. I'll wait up for you."

Tony hung up the phone then went to place another call. He waited for the phone to ring but got Sacks voice mail. He left a message that he wasn't able to meet with Rustav tonight but would be calling Agent Thompson let him know also. Tony hung up the phone so he could make another phone call. As usual, he picked up on the first ring.

"Hey Tony" Matt said "What can I do for you?"

"I was not able to meet with Rustav tonight" Tony said "I was advised to back off and give him a few days to cool off. Apparently a deal went bad and he is taking it out on his people. By the way, I told her to be careful and that I would come and get her if I needed to. I tried to call Sacks and he didn't answer so I left a message saying that I would call you too"

"I agree then." Matt said "By the way Director Vance said that he talked to Agent Gibbs and he wants you back at 0700 the day after tomorrow. I thought that would make you happy."

"Thanks so much Matt." Tony exclaimed "That is the best news I've had in a long time. So we'll meet tomorrow at the usual time and place?"

Matt said yes and that he would call if something came up. Tony was almost ecstatic as he left. He finally felt that things were turning around.

A/n Thanks to everyone for continuing to read and review my story. Even though Tony is coming back there is still more trouble to come for him. Another plot twist in the next couple of chapters. Also my may not be able to update later this week as I may be out of town until Sunday. Thank you again.

Sarah


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

A/n I wanted to apologize for not getting this chapter up sooner. But rl, and the fact that I had to re do parts of this chapter twice because of computer problems so I am now getting this chapter up. Thanks for reading and reviewing my story. Thanks so much for all of the reviews and the alerts. Again please read and review. Sarah

NNNNNNCCCCCCIIIIIIIIISSSSSSSS

The next day 2045

The home of Ivan Rustav

Tony was waiting next to his mustang waiting to be buzzed in. He was not looking forward to this meeting, but he knew that it had to happen for the next part of the plan to happen. He wasn't thrilled about what would have to happen. He was this could be over before that. He cared a lot for her but he had already put his career in danger once, and wasn't sure that he was ready to do it again. Finally he heard a voice on the other end.

"Anthony" The woman said with a strong Russian accent "We've been waiting for you. Ivan has been very eager to talk to you tonight. Let me buzz you in sweat heart.

"Thank you." Tony replied.

The gate opened and Tony jumped back into his car. Tony pulled up into the long drive and parked his car in its usual spot. As he got out of his car his arm has taken and was led inside the luxurious home. Tony noticed that he was not being led in to the office, but into backyard next to the pool. The woman reached around and pulled Tony into an embrace that he graciously returned by planting a big kiss on her lips. The exchange was being watched so Tony knew that he had to be very convincing. Tony was let go from the embrace and he chanced a look at Ivan Rustav. He appeared to be enjoying the show very much. Elena gave Tony a look that took him by surprise. He gave her a look that said to back off. Ivan motioned for Tony to take a seat in the chair right across from him. He then waved Elena inside.

"I see that you two are getting along well together." Ivan stated.

"Yes we are." Tony replied "She is an amazing woman. I care very much for her. I hope that we will have a future together."

"Now let's get down to business." Rustav replied "I trust that you are receiving the weekly deposits into your bank account. I've been impressed that you have been able to keep me two steps ahead of both the FBI and NCIS all of this time."

"Thank you for the compliment." Tony answered "They don't suspect a thing actually. I never thought it would be this easy. But, with all of the extra cash coming in, it makes it so much easier for me to do this job. Keep the money coming and I'll continue to do your dirty work for you."

"That's fine DiNozzo." Rustav said with a snicker "I have heard from a reliable source that you are returning to NCIS tomorrow morning. Now you are going to continue providing all of the information that I ask for you regardless of where the information comes from."

"Trust me" Tony answered "I can promise you that nothing will change because I am going back to NCIS tomorrow. I will get you all the information you need. So, you have nothing to worry about."

"I will be making sure of that." Rustav sneered "If I find out that you are not doing what you are supposed to be doing or that you are double crossing me there will be consequences. I believe that you are very close to your forensics specialist. I believe her name is Abby Scuito. Am I right?"

"Yes you are." Tony answered "But why are you so interested in her."

Tony knew exactly what he was implying, but decided to play dumb for the moment. He would have to keep a very close eye on Abby.

"I understand that the two of you are very close." Rustav answered very innocently "It would be a tragedy if anything happened to her, wouldn't it?"

Tony was furious. He promised himself that he would never allow his friends to get involved. And he definitely wasn't going to allow anything to happen to Abby. He was going to have to play along in order to keep her safe.

"Don't you dare talk to Abby or hurt her in any way." Tony snapped "You know that I would never betray you. Come on and tell me when I have done that to you. I have been very loyal to you. I hope that you haven't forgotten that I gave you all of that intel on that big arms deal that the FBI put together last month."

"It was just a warning." Rustav answered back "If you ever decide to betray me. But I never said you weren't trustworthy. But now, it's time for you to leave."

Ivan motioned to two of his people to escort Tony out to his car. When Tony was outside, a woman came up beside him and pulled him into an embrace. Tony turned her around so he could plant a kiss on her lips. He was lost in the embrace until he thought he felt someone watching them. He suddenly pulled away and ran to his car feeling bad. He would call her later. Now he was ready to go home for the first time in what seemed forever. He only had a few things to move tomorrow but his place was home again. It was late when he got there. He took a shower and pulled on a pair of sweat pants then collapsed on his bead. He was asleep before his head hit the pillow.

NNNNNNCCCCCIIIIIIISSSSSS

NCIS Headquarters

0630

Gibbs was standing up at the railing looking down. He watched as Tony arrived thirty minutes early. He looked like he'd lost some weight and that he was absolutely exhausted. Gibbs was wondering when he had had more than a few hours of sleep. He had mixed feelings about Tony coming back. He'd spent most of the night down in his basement working on his boat. He used the time to try and work out his feelings for Tony. He was still angry with Tony but at the same time was worried. He had left a huge pile of paperwork for him to work on so he wouldn't have to talk to Tony. He smiled at the fact that Tony immediately settled down and got to work right away. He realized that he had just about enough time to run and grab a coffee so he could pretend to be late getting in.

Thirty minutes later

McGee and Ziva walked into the squad room together not realizing that Tony was coming back. They were joking around when McGee stopped in his tracks. He poked Ziva in the side and pointed out Tony working silently at his desk. Ziva noticed that McGee looked unsure as to whether he should talk to Tony or not. Ziva walked up to Tony's desk and put a hand on his shoulder. Tony immediately jumped as he usually does when he is startled.

"It is good to see you Tony." Ziva said with a genuine smile "I did not know that you were coming back so soon."

"I just found out two days ago." Tony said not looking at her "Apparently Vance talked Gibbs into letting me come back so soon. I am on desk duty, probably forever though. And by the way, I don't want to talk about it. So you and McGee can leave me alone. Okay?"

Tony jumped up and pushed them away so he could get away as soon as possible. It was getting way too hard to maintain appearances at the moment. He was afraid that he would blab everything if he was caught off guard.

"Tell Gibbs that I'll be back." Tony said "I need a coffee."

Tony left the Squad Room without saying another word to them. Ziva and McGee gave each other an incredulous look. They had never seen Tony act this way before, even after Jenny had died. They were very worried and didn't know what to do to help him. Gibbs came up behind them hearing the whole exchange with DiNozzo.

"I'll go and talk to Tony." Gibbs said "I need you two to keep working on getting that warrant Ivan Rustav and Elena Korovsky's bank records. I'll be back soon. You two don't worry about Tony. Okay?"

"Yes Boss." McGee answered.

Gibbs grabbed his jacket and his coffee and headed down the elevator to track down Tony. He knew that Tony wasn't in the right frame of mind. When he found Tony, he was planning to talk to Abby to see what she had learned from Tony. He had gotten a quick message saying that she had talked to Tony but didn't give any details. Gibbs walked around the corner to Tony's favorite coffee place. He wasn't there. He even went up to the counter to ask if they had seen him. The person at the counter said that they hadn't seen him for quite awhile. Gibbs thanked him and walked away. He was getting quite worried as he checked several other of Tony's usual places that he would go to when he needed to get away. He finally broke down and called Abby.

Abby was busy working away when her phone rang. Abby answered in her usual way.

"Special scientist Abby Scuito, how can I help you today?"

"Abby" Gibbs barked "Have you seen Tony today. Ziva and McGee said that he had just run out of the squad room acting very upset. I've checked all of his usual places but I can't find him."

"He called me to say he was on his way back a few minutes ago." Abby replied "He said that he needed a walk to clear his head. He's probably already back there in the squad room."

Gibbs hurried back out of concern. When he got back, all three were busy working at their desks most likely finishing up on paper work before they caught a new case. Tony was clearly pretending to be caught up in what he was doing. He was going to give Tony his space for a couple of days before saying anything to him. But first he needed to talk to Abby.

"I'm going down to speak to Abby." Gibbs announced "I'll be back as soon as I am done. Have you been able to secure the warrant for those bank records yet?"

"Not yet boss." McGee answered "Apparently their attorney is doing everything to block our efforts to get the warrant. But legal is still working on it."

NNNNNNNCCCCIIIIISSSSS

Abby's lab

Gibbs went down the elevator and made his way to Abby's lab. Her usual loud music was playing, but as walked inside he noticed that she was sitting at her desk. She was probably catching up on overdue paperwork. Gibbs came up behind her and put his hand on her shoulder. Abby turned around to see who was there.

"Gibbs" Abby said "What are you doing here. I don't have anything for you right now. Well mainly because you don't have any cases yet."

"Abbs" Gibbs replied "I need to find out what you learned from Tony."

"Gibbs" Abby answered "I did talk to Tony. He didn't tell me everything, but enough to understand what is going on. He made me promise not to tell you anything, or anyone else for that matter. I agreed to keep his confidence. So I really can't say anymore than that we talked."

"Abby" Gibbs questioned "Is Tony working undercover with the FBI. Director Vance got the impression that he was from the FBI agent who come on Tony's behalf to get him to come back. Please Abby; I'm sure that Tony would understand."

"Gibbs" Abby pleaded "You know that I can't. But I can tell you that I know that Tony is in trouble. He's in a lot of trouble Gibbs. I am so afraid for him. He hasn't been the same since last August. Just please help him Gibbs."

"I will Abby." Gibbs said comfortingly "Thanks so much for sharing with me. I can promise to tell Tony that you never said a word to me. I'm going to talk to Tony and encourage him to talk to me. Abby, everything will be okay. I promise you."

"Gibbs just be nice to Tony, okay? He is so sad right now. He just needs to know that you still trust him. Thank you so much."

Gibbs phone rang as he was getting ready to say goodbye and thank you to Abby. He waved goodbye to her as he was walking out of the door. He needed to set things right for now with Tony. He pressed the stop button on the elevator so he could formulate a very good plan. Tony didn't need coddling or anything like that right now. He just needed someone to trust in him and to show him that he was needed. With a plan in his mind, he pressed the on button to get back up to the Squad Room.

NNNNCCCCIIIIIIIISSSSSSSS

Squad Room

When Gibbs got back to the Squad Room, he noticed that Tony was still sitting silently at his desk not interacting with his teammates. McGee and Ziva however, were kidding around as they were reading the file and reviewing the pictures as they went along. Gibbs stood there for a few minutes watching them before he made his way silently down the stairs.

"Anything new for me" Gibbs announced as he went to stand by Tony's desk.

"Boss" McGee said "It looks like we are able to get the warrant for Ivan Rustav and Elena Korovsky's bank records. But it will be about a few days to a week before they will be released to us."

"That's a good job McGee." Gibbs praised "Now we can finally get somewhere on the case."

"Thanks Boss." McGee answered.

Gibbs noticed that that Tony was finally listening. But when he turned in Tony's direction, he immediately put his head back down.

"DiNozzo" Gibbs said softly "Effective now, I am putting you back on field duty. I need my Senior Field Agent back at my side. I mean that we all need you here."

"Uh Boss" Tony stammered "I thought that I was on probation still. And that McGee was now Senior Field Agent. What's going on here?"

"Tony" Gibbs said in unusually kind way "It was my decision to suspend you and it was my decision to restore back to your status as my Senior Field Agent. By the way, I'm buying lunch for everyone today. We're going to that deli that you guys always go to. McGee call Abby and have her meet us here in 10 minutes."

Tony didn't answer at first. Gibbs wondered if Tony had heard him. Tony finally stood up grabbing his backpack.

"Boss" Tony said hesitantly "I'm going to have to pass this time. I already had plans for lunch today. But maybe we can do it tomorrow. It'll be my treat."

Gibbs nodded his acknowledgement at Tony. Tony walked quickly over to the elevator not making eye contact with everyone. He really had wanted to go with them to make everything right with his team, however this meeting was important. It was especially important because of some new details. Gibbs was a little bit disappointed about Tony not coming with them. He thought that maybe Tony had backed off because he was asking for too much too soon.

NNNNCCCCIIIIIIIISSSSSS

A park in Georgetown 20 minutes later

"Thanks so much for meeting with me today Tony" Agent Thompson said to the man sitting next to me. "So how has your first day back been going? You look like you haven't slept in a few days."

"I'm tired but I'm fine." Tony answered "No, everything is going fine. Gibbs came back from talking to our forensic scientist and announced that he was restoring be back to active duty status as his Senior Field Agent. Also Agent McGee announced that he finally got the warrant to get Rustav and Elena's bank records. He said that it would take about a week though to get them."

"Well then we will get everything set up then. Thanks for warning me in advance. Also, don't think anything of Gibbs. Just relax and things will get back to normal. I promise you." Agent Thompson said.

"How can it get back to normal?" Tony snapped "Look, I know. But just be sure that you can be sure that things can be made right again."

"I will Tony." Thompson said "Don't worry. Oh, by the way, Angela wants to see you tonight. And Sacks is pissed off because he thinks you are willing to work with him. I told him that you probably would tell him to go to hell. He says the same thing back. I'll check back with you in a day or two."

Tony laughed and waved goodbye. He felt comfortable about going back for the first time in months. He actually felt hungry and stopped to get his favorite lunch from a deli in Georgetown to sneak back with him.

NNNNCCCCIIIIISSSSS

Squad Room Thirty minutes later

Tony actually beat everyone back so he was able to eat lunch and make a quick phone call.

The next few days went like usual. The caught a case that turned out to be a simple murder. The seaman was killed by a jealous girlfriend. The case was wrapped up in two days. Gibbs noticed that Tony was finally acting like himself. He even was back so some of his usual pranks which left everyone pretending to be angry with Tony for being so juvenile. But they were actually so happy to see the old Tony back. The next day McGee finally learned that the bank records were due to come sometime three days from now. Gibbs was relieved to finally get a hold of the one thing that could put the two behind bars for a very long time.

Well, I felt that this was the best time to end this chapter. A big surprise is coming in the next chapter which means more trouble for Tony coming just after things were getting back to normal for everyone. Again thanks and please read and review as always. And before, I forget I promise the third chapter from my story Gone will be up some time later this week.

Sarah


	21. Chapter 21

Authors Note from Sarah

I am sorry but due to really stressful real life issues. I am going to take a week's hiatus hopefully at the most. I have a start on the next chapter that I was working on. I will get it done just as soon as life settles down a bit. I promise that I'm not abandoning the story and hope to be back with a new chapter next week.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 21

A/n

I'm sorry that it took so long to get this chapter up. Rl made sure of that. Now that things are settling down a new chapter is coming now. Please I beg you please read and review. And now, the next chapter.

NNNNNNCCCCCCCIIIIIIISSSSSSSSS

NCIS Squad Room

"Boss" McGee announced as he put down his phone "I just got a call that the bank records for Ivan Rustav and Elena Korovsky will be here tomorrow afternoon. They are sending them through to my e mail. I can print off a hard copy of them so that way all of us can work through them."

"Good work McGee." Gibbs answered.

Everyone had just settled in for the day and had finished up the usual breakfast as they were waiting to catch a case. Tony and Ziva appeared to be busy working on paperwork. Gibbs was looking over in Tony's direction after he saw that Tony was intently listening in on the conversation. When he saw Gibbs watching him, he quickly went back to what he was doing. Gibbs famous gut made him question as to why Tony was listening to what McGee was saying about the bank records. Gibbs decided to write it off as Tony just wanting more information about the case. They spent all of the morning working on paperwork with no cases being assigned to the team. As it got closer to lunchtime the team was getting more distracted. But before Gibbs could make the offer to invite everyone to lunch, Tony spoke up first.

"I was thinking about getting some lunch." Tony mentioned hesitantly "I thought we could go down to the deli a couple of blocks away."

No one answered right away but everyone started grabbing there things and started off to the elevator.

"Where are you going guys?" Tony asked

Gibbs walked up behind Tony and gave him a head slap. Tony yelped and turned around.

"What was that for Boss?" Tony asked.

"It's because I was going to call Abby and Ducky to see if they are able to join us." Gibbs answered.

Tony grinned sheepishly and looked around at Gibbs. He gave Gibbs one of his usual smiles as he started to hurry over to the elevator.

"Gotcha Boss" Tony said keeping the smile on his face

"I'll meet you three there in a few minutes." Gibbs said "I'll call Abby and Ducky so we all can go to lunch together."

They all three gave their acknowledgement to Gibbs and stepped into the elevator. After they left, Gibbs quickly called Abby and Ducky. The both agreed to come along with Palmer to meet the rest of the team at the deli. Gibbs said that he would meet them there soon. He wanted to make a quick phone call first. Gibbs pressed the speed dial on his cell phone. Gibbs was happy that returning his Senior Field Agent to active duty had caused him to start acting like his usual self. Even though, Gibbs couldn't shake the feeling that something was still going on. And he wanted to stop it before it was too late. The phone rang as Gibbs was exiting the building. When the voicemail kicked on, Gibbs finally spoke.

"Tobias" Gibbs barked "Call me as soon as you get this message."

NNNNCCCCIIIISSSS

Deli

Gibbs hung up the phone as he turned the corner. He stood watching his team for a few minutes. It looked like Ducky was telling one of his stories. He could tell that they were laughing, including Tony who was laughing the hardest. He also noticed that it was Abby who was sitting next to Tony. He knew that they both had a very special friendship and that Abby was the only one that Tony would open up to. He hoped that Tony would open up to her completely about everything. Abby suddenly turned around and noticed that Gibbs was standing right behind her and Tony. Abby turned around and gave him one of her brightest smiles.

"Gibbs" Abby announced "How long have you been there. We thought that you had gotten busy or forgot or something."

"No Abby" Gibbs responded with a smile "I just had to make a quick phone call. Have you ordered yet?"

"No" Abby added "We were waiting for you."

Gibbs laughed as he sat down next to Ducky. They placed their orders and sat talking for the next hour. Gibbs realized that it finally felt like old times. Even though, something in the back of his mind made it feel like the calm before the storm. He didn't like it at all. Gibbs finally announced that it was time to get back to work. Gibbs was so wrapped up in his discussion that he hadn't noticed that Tony was not with them anymore.

"Where's Tony at?" Gibbs asked.

"His phone rang." Ziva said "Tony said that he would meet us back at NCIS in a few minutes after he took the call."

NNNNNCCCCCIIIIIIIIISSSSSS

Outside on a bench

Tony was sitting on bench about a block away. He was ready to yell at Sacks for calling when he was around Gibbs. He had told him to never call during the day unless Tony had called him first. Gibbs was already suspicious enough. And he knew that from talking to Agent Thompson that Gibbs was having Fornell snooping around and asking too many questions.

"I thought that I told you not to call me today Agent Slacks." Tony snapped at him.

"I would have waited" Sacks answered "But Agent Thompson asked me to call you right away."

"Okay" Tony replied "So what does Matt want?"

"He wants to make sure that you meet him at 1900 tonight." Sacks replied "He didn't tell me what he wanted. He just said that he thought you would rather hear it from him instead of me or another agent. I'm assuming that you probably know what he was talking about."

"I do" Tony said quietly "I was hoping that we wouldn't have to do this. But at least it means that this thing is almost over with. Then all that's left to do is a lot of damage control and hope that I still have a job to come back to. But thanks for letting me know."

"You're welcome" Sacks said in an unusually sincere way "You must really care about her. Let me know if there is anything that I can do to help smooth things over for you."

"Wow" Tony said sarcastically "Slacks, I didn't know you cared so much. And here I thought that you wanted me dead. At least that is what you keep asking Agent Thompson."

"What the hell DiNozzo." Sacks yelled "I'm trying to help you here and the only thanks I get from you are sarcasm. But then I should have learned by now to expect that from you."

Tony started to say something to Sacks but thought better of it. He remembered that Matt had told him that Sacks would have his six. And so far he had. Tony swallowed his pride and decided to over look his hatred of him

"Look" Tony said "I shouldn't have said that to you. All you're doing is trying to help. Trust me; I really do appreciate what you are doing here. The one thing I won't do is apologize to you. I'm not going to waste my breath since I know you wouldn't accept it anyway. Just don't get me wrong here, okay?"

Tony was smiling as he waited for his comeback. He couldn't resist baiting him at the moment.

"Thank you" Sacks said coldly "I know that this has been rough on you. But just don't get any ideas about my liking you. I still hate you so I guess we are both even. Oh and Thompson said that Andrea wants to see you at the usual place and time tonight. He said she is very upset with you. She said that she intends to talk you out of this."

Tony laughed to himself. He knew that he was definitely in for it tonight. He was just hoping to get her to understand once and for all that he was following through on his promise to see this whole thing through.

"Thanks" Tony said "I do hate you too. So at least we can have one thing that we mutually agree on. You can let Andrea know that I'll be at our usual place tonight. I gotta go now or Gibbs will kill me."

Tony hung up and ran across the street and into the building. He checked his watch and saw that he wasn't getting back too late. Tony hurried through security and up the elevator. He put on his usual smile as the elevator door opened and walked in like nothing was going on. At first he thought that no one had noticed his late arrival until all three turned around to look at him.

NNNNCCCCIIIIISSSSS

Squad Room

"Where have you been DiNozzo?" Gibbs barked out.

"I had a phone call that I had to take." Tony answered quickly "I guess it took longer than I thought it would. Sorry about that Boss."

Ziva and McGee snickered at the thought of Tony being yelled at for being late. It was especially funny because they assumed it was Tony's latest girlfriend was the cause of it. A glare from Gibbs was enough to put an end to it all. He turned back to Tony. He noticed that Tony was cringing a little bit. He was probably expecting a head slap or something like that for being late. Gibbs laughed to himself and decided to go uncharacteristically easy on Tony.

"Just don't be late again DiNozzo.' Gibbs said

Tony looked a little surprised at first but settled back down at his desk immediately. He immediately started finishing his paperwork without being asked to. With not being called out on a case, the quickly finished all of their paperwork and started reviewing a huge backlog of cold cases. About an hour later Gibbs announced that he was going out for some coffee. When he got back he heard his team laughing. Apparently Ziva and McGee had just realized that Tony had been shooting paper wads at Ziva's head. Gibbs laughed to himself because there were about six stuck in her hair. Gibbs had walked in just as Ziva was threatening Tony by explaining the many ways she could torture him without leaving a mark.

"Are you three finished goofing around here. If you guys aren't busy, I have a months' worth of requisition forms that need filled out and filed. This would keep you busy for the rest of the day."

All three quickly turned back to their work. They worked pretty much in silence for the rest of the day except for the usual conversation at 1800 Gibbs told them to call it a day. The bank records were due to arrive at 0900 in the morning and they needed to be fresh in the morning. It was going to take a long time to get through almost a year's worth of bank records. Everyone quickly powered down their computers and hurried out to the elevator. Gibbs was going to stop Tony but at the last moment decided to wait until tomorrow night. He had planned on inviting him to supper and talk things through.

NNNNCCCCIIIIISSSSSS

Later that night at a park in Georgetown

Tony sat down across the picnic table from FBI Agent Matt Thompson. Tony knew what was going to happen tomorrow. He would have liked more than ever to back out on this part of the plan. In fact he had been considering this since his conversation with Sacks earlier.

"DiNozzo" Matt said for the second time "Are you any closer to discovering who the mole is?"

Tony shook his head and took a few breaths before answering the question.

"No I'm not." Tony answered "I may have met him at some point but Ivan has never pointed him out to me yet as a mole."

"I have no idea either Tony." Matt replied "He may be the one who blew up your apartment building too soon. Hopefully, after tomorrow he'll slip up and make himself known. That's actually why I wanted to talk to you tonight instead of tomorrow. You know that you can back out now. You just need to let me know so that I can arrange for the phone records to not show up at your office for a few days."

"Yeah, I'd like to Matt." Tony answered "But there is a life at stake here and I won't lose her to Ivan or one of her men. So let's do it all as planned. What about Gibbs…….?"

Matt spoke before Tony got himself any more worked up than he was before.

"Don't worry about it Tony." Matt said quickly "I'll take care if it once this is over. I have a feeling that we may need your teams' help once this is all over with."

Tony was having second thoughts again. But he held up his resolve and spoke up again.

"Okay" Tony said "I trust you. Let's finish going over everything."

Matt smiled at Tony. He was impressed about the way he was handling things. He had never worked with someone who was as talented with undercover work as Tony was. He knew that Tony already had a plan. He understood from past experience that Even the best needed to review and review plans at this stage in any undercover operation. For the next half hour they went over the plan and everything that was to happen. The ended the discussion when Tony had finally begun to relax. Tony said that he had to hurry so he could meet with Andrea. They both said goodbye and left the park.

NNNNNCCCCCIIIIIIISSSSSSSSS

Northern Expansion near one of the docks

Tony was a few minutes early but he wanted time to collect himself before she arrived. He needed to be strong enough that he could put her mind at ease. Actually he needed to convince himself of this too. He saw the car pull up next to his. Tony sat there for a minute watching the woman. Tony smiled and watched as she paced up and down waiting for him to come out. He always thought that she was so pretty when she angry. It irritated her when Tony laughed at her when she was absolutely furious. She would always walk away for a few minutes to calm down, and then she would start teasing him back. Tony loved that they were actually so different from each other. But they complimented each other so well. Tony finally got out of his car and walked over to meet her at the pier. Tony came up behind her and put his arms around her. She turned to look at him and gave him a soft kiss on the cheek before slapping him hard on the shoulder.

"Ouch" Tony yelled "What was that for."

"That was for letting the FBI talk you into doing what you are planning to do tomorrow morning." She snapped back "And yes, I am fully aware of the stupid idiotic reason you are doing this. Like I've told you a million times, I do not need your help. I'm giving you one last chance to go to Matt or Agent Sacks and stop this whole mess now."

Tony looked at her and he suddenly realized that he wanted and needed to see this whole thing though to the end. He wanted help from the one person he could trust so completely. He'd call him later as he knew that he'd probably be up most of the night.

"Actually the FBI didn't talk me into this." Tony explained calmly "It was my choice and my decision. You need out now before it's too late. I don't want; I mean I don't think that I could take it if I ever got the call that you were found dead. I won't let that happen to you. I can save you and that is what I am going to do. I love you and I am bound and determined to help you whether you like it or not. Fortunately I am more than capable of handling the consequences, even if I don't like it."

"Damn it Tony" She yelled "Why are being so stupid and reckless. You are going to get yourself killed. You may be in very deeply, but he still doesn't trust you one hundred percent. I know that you are good at what you do. I think that that's part of the reason that I love you so much. I also think that is why you have such good friends like Abby. I also know that is why you always tell me how you and Agent Gibbs work so well together. You are just too damn good of a person Tony. I love you for it but I also hate you so much too."

"I'm sorry" Tony said sadly "But things have already been done to put this plan into motion."

"Tony" She asked "What the hell did you do?"

"Well" Tony hesitantly answered "I sort of tampered with some evidence. The trigger from the explosion was hidden by me. Then after I got out of the hospital I took it and destroyed it. Gibbs is still trying to find the only evidence of who set the explosion and I got rid of it. There are no prints either now. I placed the whole device in evidence this morning so that way when they search my e mail tomorrow they will know who blew me up. It will also have the evidence to show that I really wasn't involved. I need you to let Gibbs know that if in case anything happens to me, my will and the evidence to clear my name are in the safe in my bed room closet with everything else that they will need. I have to go now. Just remember that I love you so very much."

"Tony" She cried "Please don't"

Tony came beside her and held her tight in an embrace for what seemed like hours. Then, with tears in his eyes he climbed in his car and drove away.

A/n This is the end of the next chapter. This was going to originally be quite a bit longer. However thanks to some great advice from crokettsgirl, this will now be split into two chapters. Please read then click on the big green button to review the chapter.

Sarah


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 22

A/n Thanks so much for the reviews and the alerts. I hope you enjoy this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it.

NNNNCCCCCIIIIIIISSSSSS

Somewhere between Norfolk and D.C

Tony watched Andrea as he pulled out of the parking lot. He at least knew what he needed to do. He was looking forward to the drive back to D.C. so he could clear his head a bit. He wanted to wait to call Gibbs so he knew that he could call or stop by. He really needed and wanted Gibbs help. He was tired of trying to do this all on his own. He should have been more persistent in trying to talk to Gibbs. But before he knew it, it seemed too late to talk to him. Even if it was, at least Gibbs would know the truth and be able to set the record straight if Tony wasn't able to. Before he knew it, he was back in D.C. Tony realized that he hadn't eaten anything since their early lunch. So he pulled off at an all night diner.

He walked in and ordered his food. He ate his sandwich and his coffee. Tony picked up his phone and looked at it for a few minutes before dialing Gibbs number. He was upset when his phone went straight to voice mail. Tony left a message asking for Gibbs to call him. He also tried his land line phone with no luck. He thought Gibbs had accidentally turned his cell off again. He'd say something to McGee in the morning Tony thought as he laughed to himself. Tony decided to stop by Gibbs place. Even if he was busy, Tony knew that Gibbs would make the time to talk to him. Tony made his way down the familiar street to Gibbs place. When Tony got there, his heart sank. Gibbs vehicle was gone and there were no lights on. He even checked the basement. Gibbs clearly wasn't around again. Tony hurried back to his car. He thought again that he was on his own. Tony was upset now and decided to go home. He was tired and needed some rest before he had to leave for work.

NNNNCCCCIIIISSSSS

Tony's Apartment One hour later

Tony walked inside and threw everything on his chair. He went into his bedroom and changed his clothes. He fell down onto his bed and was asleep before his head hit the pillow.

NNNNCCCCCIIIIIIISSSSSSS

0730 NCIS Headquarters The next morning

Ziva and McGee were already at their desks starting to get ready for the day. They had noticed the time and that both Tony and Gibbs where not at their desks.

"I hope that Tony has a good reason for being late." McGee said with a smirk on his face "Gibbs will kill him if he's late."

McGee looked around to see why Ziva hadn't made her usual comeback about Tony always being late. Ziva just shook her head and mouthed that Gibbs was standing right behind him. Suddenly he felt the usual head slap. However, it had more force than usual. He figured that it must have had something to do with Tony.

"You let me worry about Tony." Gibbs barked at McGee "Now I am sure that I could find some filing for you two to do. So I advise you two get back to work right now."

Gibbs decided to allow Tony to come in late. Gibbs felt guilty that he had accidentally turned his phone off. After going a full night without calls, he decided to check his phone. He at least had figured out how to get it to turn off. He noticed that Tony had called. He had intended to call Tony back but instead he fell asleep. When he woke up, it was 0500. By then it was too early to wake Tony up. He would talk to him after he got in. About ten minutes later, Tony walked out of the elevator. He was juggling his back pack, a large sack, and a tray full of coffees. Ziva and McGee were fully expecting to hear Gibb's full on wrath about the fact that he was late two days in a row. Instead he just waited while Tony passed around breakfast and coffees to the team. He had also remembered a Caf Pow for Abby.

_Tony was about three blocks away from NCIS when he realized that he had promised to bring breakfast and coffee today. With a sigh, he turned around and drove back to their favorite place. He knew that he was going to be late, but he had promised breakfast and he was absolutely starving at the moment. He was lucky that he had missed the morning rush. He was in and out in less than ten minutes. He even took time to stop for a Caf Pow for Abby. _

He had started to go inside the building when he realized that he had left his back pack inside his car. He grabbed it and ran inside again. He had expected to take Gibbs wrath at being late again. But when he didn't say anything, Tony felt he was lucky. He got everything passed out when Gibbs called his name.

"Run that Caf Pow down to Abby" Gibbs said "Then hurry back. Those bank records are due to arrive soon. I need all of you to work at going through almost a year of them."

"Yes Boss" Tony said as he grabbed his burrito and coffee.

Gibbs watched Tony run to the elevator. He was going to talk to him after Abby was done with him. He was relieved that Tony was ready to open up to him. Or at least, that is what his gut told him. Gibbs went back to his desk and sat down to his steak sandwich and coffee. He was going to give him about ten minutes before he went down to Abby's lab to get him.

NNNNCCCIIISSSSSS

Abby's Lab

Tony made his way down to Abby's lab. For the first time in years, he wasn't looking forward to seeing her. Having Abby fuss over him and making comments about his obvious lack of sleep was not what Tony wanted at the moment. Tony snuck around the corner at set the Caf Pow at her desk where she would see it. She would assume that Gibbs had brought it down and wouldn't come looking for him. He slipped out again quickly and ran to the elevator when he heard the clomping of her boots as she hurried down the hallway.

NNNNCCCCCIIIIIIISSSSS

Squad Room

Gibbs was determined to wait and if necessary, put the case on hold until they had talked things through with Tony. After about ten minutes, he decided to go and check on Tony. As he started to walk away from his desk, his desk phone rang. He cursed to himself and was ready to ignore the call. Then his cell phone rang and he knew that he couldn't ignore the call any longer. The call was from Vance. He needed to see Gibbs right away. Gibbs turned to Ziva and McGee.

"I need you to have Tony wait here so I can talk to him." Gibbs announced "I'll be right back after I'm done talking with Director Vance. I shouldn't be too long."

McGee and Ziva nodded their acknowledgement and went back to their work. Gibbs hurried off to Vance's office. He wanted to make it quick so he could talk to Tony before he could try to leave.

NNNNNNNCCCCCCIIIIISSSSSSS

Elevator

After Tony got into the elevator, he turned the power off. He needed a few minutes to compose himself before going back into the Squad Room. He knew that he was on his own now. He had the FBI for backup. At least someone would have his six. He just needed to get through the next couple of days and all of this would be over. He would also get his life back and be with the woman he loved very much. He placed the smile back on his face and took several deep breathes. Then he hit the power button and the up button. He had noticed that McGee and Ziva were busy going through files. He was sure that these were the bank records. Tony walked over to McGee's desk to confirm that they were.

NNNNCCCCIIIISSSSS

Squad Room

"Probie" Tony asked "Have the bank records arrived yet?"

"Actually" McGee answered "They have come. Also, wants to talk to you. He said that you are not to move until he gets back. Meanwhile you can make yourself useful and take some of these files. I'm downloading all of the accounts using a program I wrote to identify the accounts that don't belong to either Ivan Rustav or Elena Korovsky."

"Okay" Tony said as he reached for a few of the files.

For the next half hour they were alternately reading files and checking them against bank records. Tony was acting restless. McGee knew that Tony hated this type of work. He knew that Tony would rather be working on a case than searching through bank records. McGee came over to him to see if he could find out what was wrong. Tony smirked at him before answering him.

"First of all, what we are doing is useless." Tony answered "The only people that the bank records match are Ivan Rustav and Elena Korovsky. And it's almost lunch time and I am starving to death right now. And I thought that you were putting all of this on the computer.

"Tony" McGee said "I was just checking to see if the program was working. It's up and running now. I promise that this will go a lot quicker now. I set it up to check for bank accounts that don't match Ivan Rustav and Elena Korovsky's accounts. Besides, Gibbs told you to stay here. He'll probably jump down your throat for leaving. Besides, it's not even lunch time yet.

Tony hesitated at the prospect of leaving before he had a chance to talk to Gibbs. He'd been waiting for the text though. He'd just gotten it and Matt was waiting for him to show up at the designated meeting place that they had set up about a month ago. He was told that he would get the rest of the instructions when he got there.

"Mc Genius" Tony snapped "I'm getting bored here. Why don't you have Abby do this? Just tell Gibbs that I'll talk to him later."

"Tony" Ziva called out "Something is wrong Tony yes? We can take a break and talk about it. We can watch a movie or get a pizza if you want to."

"Maybe Ziva" Tony said "But I gotta get out of here. Just tell Gibbs that I had an errand to run. I'll be back in about an hour."

Tony grabbed his things and hurried over to the elevator. Ziva and McGee were both in shock about the fact he would just up and leave like that. They both knew that Tony was done for with Gibbs and that he would be lucky to have a job tomorrow. McGee shook his head and reached over to call Abby. They were going to need her help. McGee called her and she agreed to come up right away. She asked where Tony was so he told her what happened. She was worried but she said that Tony must have had a good reason for leaving. She said she'd be down in a few minutes.

Gibbs finally escaped from Vance's office. He was wanted an update on the case. Gibbs told him that they were working on the bank records. And he also said that Agent McGee had written a program to shorten the search. Vance told Gibbs to keep him up to date. Gibbs told him that he would. Gibbs raced out of the office and down the steps to the Squad Room. He was looking down to make sure that DiNozzo had stayed put like he had asked. Gibbs was furious to see Abby sitting at Tony's desk. Gibbs stormed down the steps as quick as his knees would allow it.

"Where the hell is DiNozzo?" Gibbs yelled "McGee, I told you to make sure that he didn't leave."

"Boss" McGee stammered "I told him to stay. But he got mad and said that he was leaving to run an errand and would be back later."

"How the hell long ago did he leave" Gibbs barked out "And did he say where he was going?"

Gibbs was about to say something when McGee announced that he may have finally found something

"Boss" McGee announced "I have three account numbers here. Three of them have at least ten or fifteen deposits coming in since last November. Now I've been in touch with the originating banks for these three accounts. The money has been routed to the Cayman Islands through three banks in Europe. Then back to the United States. They said that they would get back to me in about a half an hour. And Boss, it's only been a few minutes.

"Let me know when the bank returns your phone call" Gibbs said loudly "And Ziva, I need you to get Tony back here right away."

Gibbs stormed back to his desk. He flicked his cell phone open. He'd been waiting for a call back from Fornell since he had called and left a message for him yesterday. No phone calls yet. Gibbs tried to call his desk phone but there was no answer. He was about ready to try calling Fornell back again when McGee called his name.

"Boss" McGee exclaimed "The bank just called me back. The three bank accounts originated from the First Union Bank here in D.C. I have the names of two of the account holders. I am still waiting for. Apparently they are having trouble finding out whose name is on that account. I've been trying to but I've had no luck. They'll call me back when they get the name."

"Good work McGee" Gibbs said with a rare smile "Ziva, any luck with contacting DiNozzo yet?"

"Not yet" Ziva answered "He is not answering his cell phone. He is avoiding my calls."

Gibbs agreed with Ziva, but chose not to say anything. He thought about trying to call Tony himself. But he assumed that he just needed some space.

NNNNNCCCCIIIIIIISSSSSSSSSS

Georgetown

Tony was pacing back and forward. Agent Thompson wasn't supposed to be there for almost five more minutes. But to Tony, it seemed like forever. Tony started walking around when he felt a hand on his shoulder. Tony jumped and his hand reached for his gun.

"Easy Tony" Matt said "It's just me. You need to settle down a bit. Everything is under control."

"How is everything under control?" Tony asked

"Look Tony" Matt explained "I know that you are upset right now. But I can assure you that everything is okay. We will have people watching you. We've got GPS on your cell and on your car. I promise that you won't be alone here."

He decided to give Tony some space and watched as he went over to the park and back. Tony came back after a few minutes a lot calmer than he was before.

"Here is the plan" Tony explained "I'll head back to NCIS where you guys will stop me in the Squad Room. When I admit to taking the money from Rustav, you guys will take me down to interrogation. Now, according to Gibbs and the director I'm being arrested for taking money from Rustav. Then you set me up as being a mole. You will claim that I have been selling secrets to Rustav from both the FBI and NCIS. Gibbs will definitely want to investigate. You will tell Gibbs that I am being released until a hearing in a couple of weeks. Then I'll leave and go home to pack. I'll make sure that it looks like I left in a hurry. Then tonight I'll meet with Rustav to assure him that I am still loyal to him. I'll also let him know that I no longer work for NCIS now. If what I think will happen and it should. This should help bring out the real mole into the open. This should make it easier to flush him out."

"Tony" Matt asked "Are you sure about this. Do you really think that it will work? And how do you know that he won't just put a bullet into the back of your head."

"Matt" Tony said "Trust me. I've thought this over a million times. He won't have me killed. This will show him how much of an asset I really am to him. I'll go and talk to him. Then I'll drive around for a while and then go home. Then we will get the mole and Andrea will be safe and we can all get our lives back."

"Okay then" Matt replied with a sigh "Just be careful Tony and watch your six. Now you need to hurry back. We'll wait and then follow you up."

Tony was actually smiling as he walked over to his car. He was feeling okay with everything now. Hopefully, by this time tomorrow Andrea would be free and they would finally have their lives back. He was looking forward to her meeting the team. He'd told her so much about them that she said that she felt she had already known them. Tony switched his focus back to job at hand. He planted the smile back on his face as he stepped into the elevator. Tony walked into the Squad Room like nothing was wrong.

NNNNCCCIIIISSSSSS

Squad Room

Gibbs was watching the elevator door so he saw Tony when he came back in. Gibbs was standing so he could confront Tony when McGee jumped up.

"Boss" McGee announced "The bank just called me back with the name that is on the account. Are you sure? Can you check the name again? Okay, thank you.

Gibbs was looming closely into McGee's personal space with a furious look on his face.

"Do you need an invitation McGee?" Gibbs yelled.

"Well" McGee stammered "The name on the account is Anthony DiNozzo. I asked the person to double check, but she said that the name was Tony's. Sorry Boss."

Gibbs turned around to look at Tony. He was furious to not see any emotion on his face. This was the last straw. Tony had been hiding things. But Gibbs never suspected that it was this. Now, more than ever he needed to find out what was going on. Before he could say anything, he heard the elevator doors opening. Two men in suits approached Gibbs. They pulled out their badges before they spoke.

"I am Agent Matt Thompson and this is John Cooper. We need you to pack everything up now. And Agent DiNozzo is coming with us."

Tony walked up to them and stood silently as his arms were pulled behind his back and were placed in hand cuffs.

A/n Well, a good plot twist and a cliffie all in one chapter. Please read and review as always.

Sarah


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 23

NNNNCCCCCIIIIISSSSS

Squad Room

McGee and Ziva ran around to collect the files for the two FBI agents. They were still in shock as they watched Tony be led away in handcuffs. They both knew that something was going on with Tony but they never in all of their lives would have suspected this. All the time they were collecting the files, they kept exchanging glances at each other. A couple of times they turned around to look at Tony. His head was down but they could tell that he was talking softly to the older agent.

The younger one was waiting for the files to be boxed. After they were done, the younger agent came and took them away. The older one led Tony out of the Squad Room and into the elevator. As they were walking away, Gibbs heard one of them say to the other one to take him down to interrogation and wait with him. They were several minutes of silence after the three men disappeared into the elevator. Gibbs finally spoke up in a very tired voice.

"I'll be right back" He said "Call me if you hear anything. By the way, keep going through the bank records that were downloaded earlier. I want to know if you find anything."

McGee and Ziva watched as Gibbs left the Squad Room to go down to autopsy. As soon as Gibbs was gone, they immediately got back to their work. The work kept them both busy and neither of them was in the mood for conversation.

Gibbs made his way down to autopsy. He was angry, furious, and worried at Tony all at the same time. He really needed to talk to Ducky right now. He was in desperate need of answers right now. How could he have possibly missed this? He felt like he had allowed this to happen and that it was entirely his fault. He took a few breaths and regained his composure before walking inside.

However, when he walked inside Ducky was sitting next to a sobbing Abby. Gibbs immediately figured out that the new of Tony's arrest had spread throughout the building. Ducky noticed Gibbs standing by the door and waved him inside. One look at Gibbs told Ducky that matters were worse than he thought. Gibbs pulled up a chair so he could sit next to Abby. Abby turned to Gibbs with a pleading look on her face.

"Gibbs" Abby sobbed "How could this happen. It just has to be a mistake of some kind. Tony would never take money from a bad guy. He is the most law abiding person that I know. Gibbs, I just know he didn't do this. You need to go and fix this now!"

"Abby" Gibbs said fighting his own frustration and concern "I am still waiting to find out exactly what is going on myself. But the evidence shows proof that he is guilty. They've got him down in interrogation right now. But I promise that I will try and talk to him. We do need to get some answers Abbs. Why don't you go back to the Squad Room and check on McGee and Ziva for me please. I need to talk to Ducky in private right now.

Gibbs gave Abby a hug then sent up to the Squad Room. Gibbs turned around and sat down next to Ducky with a big sigh.

"Ducky" Gibbs said softly "What in the hell is going on here? How did I miss what is going on with DiNozzo. Damn it Ducky, I'm so frustrated right now"

Ducky stood up and pulled his chair around so he could face Gibbs. He thought for a minute before speaking.

"Jethro" Ducky replied "None of us could have seen this coming. Anthony is very good at hiding things. Clearly he hid his activities from us very well from us all. Abigail came to me a few times after her and Anthony spoke. But apparently he did not tell her everything. Jethro, has he tried to come to you wanting to talk about anything lately?"

Gibbs covered his eyes with his hands. He knew that Tony had tried to come to him last night. And like a fool, he accidentally turned his phone off. He sighed and shook his he before answering.

"Duck" Gibbs answered "Tony tried to call me last night and like an idiot I accidentally turned my phone off. Then when I tried to talk to him this morning, I got called into Director Vance's office for an update. When I came back he was gone. I think that he was ready to come clean with me and tell me everything."

"Jethro" Ducky said consolingly "Things happen that you cannot control. All that I can say is that you speak with Anthony right now. Maybe there is a way to make things right. And Jethro, before you come down to hard on yourself, just remember that none of us had any clue as to what was happening. So don't go blaming yourself."

"Thanks Duck." Gibbs said as he left the room.

NNNNNCCCCCIIIIIISSSSS

Squad Room

Gibbs was hoping that still had time to try and get some answers from Tony. If he was able to, maybe there would still be a chance to help Tony. But he needed to talk to him first. Gibbs got back to the Squad Room just as Agent Thompson was walking back in.

"I need to speak with Agent Gibbs alone." Agent Thompson said.

"Anything you say to me you can say to my team." Gibbs demanded.

"This isn't anything that you team needs to hear." Agent Thompson spat out.

"My team has a right to know what is going on with Agent DiNozzo" Gibbs demanded "I am sure that you can understand that."

"Well" Agent Thompson snapped out "I can see that this is the only way that I will be able to talk to you Agent Gibbs. So they can stay here as long as they keep quiet."

McGee and Ziva looked mutinous at first. But one look from Gibbs put an end to it. Gibbs was getting very impatient and wanted to know where his agent was and wanted to know what was happening with him. Agent Thompson could see that Gibbs was getting mad so he spoke up first.

"Agent Gibbs" He said quickly "Agent DiNozzo is being charged with taking money from a known criminal. He also being charged with Treason for selling secrets that he had stolen from both the FBI and NCIS. Hi s actions have compromised national security. He is being released at this moment and is being placed on Administrative Leave pending a hearing in two weeks. Agent Gibbs, he is waiting down in interrogation to talk to you

Gibbs, Abby, Ziva, and McGee stood there in shock. Abby was about to ask Gibbs if she could see Tony when the agent spoke again.

"No one is to have any contact with Agent DiNozzo while he is still under investigation."

Abby started to speak again when Gibbs put his hand on her shoulder to help calm her down. Gibbs noticed that her eyes were full of tears. Ziva and McGee looked equally devastated. Gibbs silently acknowledged his tam and motioned for them to stay right where they were. Unbeknownst to him, Ducky had been standing in the background listening to the whole conversation.

"Jethro" The voice said from behind him "You need to stay calm and listen to what Anthony says before you say anything. Now getting angry will only make matters worse for everyone involved. And it will only push Tony even further away. I must leave as there is a young Petty Officer in need of my services."

"Thank you Duck." Was all Gibbs said as he followed Agent Thompson down to interrogation.

NNNNCCCIIISSSS

Interrogation

As they took the elevator down to interrogation, Gibbs noticed that the agent did not look very happy. But once he noticed Gibbs watching him he immediately turned away. When they finally arrived at interrogation, Gibbs noticed that Tony was sitting in a chair. It concerned Gibbs that Tony still had the same blank emotionless expression on his face that he had on earlier. He motioned for the two agents to leave and give them some privacy. Gibbs walked inside and sat at a chair facing Tony. Tony looked up at Gibbs without saying a word

"You wanted to talk to me DiNozzo" Gibbs asked

"I do Boss." Tony answered.

Gibbs was watching Tony, hoping to see some kind of emotion. At least he thought that he would show some remorse or regret for what he had done. But he saw nothing and at the least, he was very concerned.

"Well DiNozzo" Gibbs questioned "You asked to speak to me but I don't hear you saying anything."

When Tony still didn't say anything, Gibbs decided to say something.

"Tony" Gibbs asked "What is going on here. You at least owe me some kind of explanation as to why you did what you did. Please tell me so I can try and help you."

"I don't" Tony answered while not making eye contact with Gibbs "I did what that Agent Jensen said I did."

"Why Tony" Gibbs pleaded "Why on earth would you throw your life away like this. At least you owe me an explanation. You also owe one To Ducky, Abby, Ziva, and McGee."

"Boss" Tony answered "I did it because I could. Rustav offered me the money and I took it. Don't take me wrong here Boss. It was fun working here, but Rustav gave me a deal that I couldn't refuse."

"Tony" Gibbs yelled "Do you realize what you're saying."

"I do know exactly what I am doing." Tony said calmly "I do and there is nothing you can do about it. I didn't tell you because I didn't have to. You never seemed to care anyway. I tried to talk to you and you brushed me off so many times I finally lost count."

"Tony" Gibbs pleaded "I am so sorry Tony. I didn't realize that at the time."

Tony interrupted Gibbs and gave a nasty look back.

"Oh come on Gibbs" Tony yelled back "I know that you don't care. So stop with the fake apologies that you don't really mean. So stop wasting my time."

Gibbs was visibly hurt by Tony's last comment. Something in his gut was bothering him. He saw a flicker of emotion in Tony's eyes. It wasn't anger. He looked sad. But when Gibbs looked him in the eyes a moment later all emotion was gone again.

"Tony, you don't mean what you are saying. Just tell me what is going on and we'll fix this. You love this job so very much. I see it every day. Even when we get a tough case or end up undercover, I can still tell that you do." Gibbs pleaded.

"Wow" Tony said, his voice dripping with sarcasm "You really don't have a clue. You think you know me so well but you don't. You think that I see you as a father figure but I don't. I am getting the hell out of here."

Tony stormed out of the door. Gibbs about jumped up and ran after him after he saw what he thought was the glint of his gun and badge. But by the time he got to the door he was gone. Gibbs hoped that he would see Tony again. He had the terrible feeling that he would never see his Senior Field Agent again. Gibbs pulled himself back out of the chair and went up stairs to give the bad news.

A/n Thanks for the reviews and alerts. They are much appreciated. The next will explain everything then bring things back to the present. Thanks much!!!! Sarah


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 24

A/n Sorry it took so long to get this chapter up. But not having computer access until I get moved has left me with little typing time. To make it up for it, I plan on getting another chapter up tomorrow. No guarantees but I will certainly try.

NNNNNCCCCCCIIIIIISSSSS

NCIS Building

Gibbs was still in shock about what he had just witnessed. He almost didn't recognize the man he was just talking to. He looked like his Senior Field. But he was in shock that the man he had trusted and worked with for almost ten years. At the least, he was hurt very much by what Tony had said to him. At the worst, he felt betrayed and was absolutely hurt by the man he also considered a friend. He was not looking forward breaking the news to his team. He knew that this would be so hard for Abby to take. She would be so devastated and crushed. He didn't know how to explain everything to them. He wouldn't be able to answers to their questions as he wouldn't be able to give them any answers.

Gibbs slowly walked out of the elevator and into the Squad Room. He was hoping to avoid any questions until had had the answers he needed. Gibbs saw all of them sitting in a huddle around one of the desks. He looked over at Abby, who was sitting in Tony's chair with his jacket draped around her shoulders. He was about to leave for a couple of hours when he felt a hand on his shoulder. Gibbs turned around to see his old friend standing right behind him. The look on the elderly M.E.'s face matched his own. Gibbs started to talk but Ducky put his finger up to his lips as a sign for him to be quiet for the time being.

"Jethro" Ducky asked "I am assuming that your talk with Anthony didn't go to well. I hope that you took my advice and allowed him to talk first without over reacting."

"I tried to Duck" Gibbs answered in frustration "But when I questioned him about what he had wanted to talk to me about, he just got very defensive. I tried to be very calm and encourage him to try and talk things out with me. All this made him just get angry and start to yell at me. He said some pretty terrible things. He openly admitted to the charges against him. When I questioned his guilt, he completely lost it and stormed out the door. When I asked him why he did it, all he said was that he did it because he could do it. Damn it Ducky, I don't know what to do. My gut is telling me that there is more than meets the eye here. Normally, someone commits a crime; they eventually have a good reason why they did it. And they also show some remorse. DiNozzo didn't show any remorse. It almost seemed like an act to me. Then as he stormed out the door, I could have almost sworn that he still had his gun and badge."

Ducky motioned to his friend to sit down. For once, he was at a loss as to what to say. Ducky pulled a chair up so he could again sit facing Gibbs.

"Jethro" Ducky replied "I honestly don't know what to say. This is so unlike Anthony. I would have never imagined that he would ever talk to you like that. Even when he acts out in frustration toward you, he usually comes back after he has calmed down to apologize to you. Jethro, I do believe that there is another explanation for his actions today. And it is up to you to figure it out. Now, I expect you to take fifteen minutes to go and clam yourself before speaking to the others.

Gibbs acknowledged what Ducky had said and agreed that it was best to do what Ducky had said. He decided that a cup of coffee and a call to Fornell was in order. Gibbs went down the elevator and out of the building. Gibbs walked around the corner and was surprised to see Agent Fornell sitting at a table drinking a cup of coffee and talking on a cell phone call.

NNNNCCCCIIIIISSSSS

Coffee shop near NCIS

Gibbs pulled out a chair and sat down next to him. Gibbs waited until Fornell was done talking before he started talking.

"Where the hell have you been" Gibbs demanded "I've been trying to get a hold of you for over a week now."

"I've been on a case for the last two weeks Jethro" Fornell explained "I just heard about Agent DiNozzo, and I figured that I'd find you here. So what did you want Jethro."

"Tobias" Gibbs asked "I need a favor from you. I need to know everything you can find out about FBI Special Agent Matt Thompson and Special Agent John Cooper. I also need to know if DiNozzo in the last year. And I need it right away."

"Jethro, I'll certainly do the best that I can. Everyone is being incredibly tight lipped right now. The last time it happened there was a mole in our undercover division. But like I said, I'll see what I can dig up. Again Jethro let me know if there is anything else that I can do for you." Fornell answered knowing that bigger things were going on here than he was aware of."

"Thanks Tobias." Gibbs said in an uncharacteristically quiet voice.

Fornell promised to keep him up to date on any developments that might arise. Gibbs turned around to head back to NCIS headquarters. He'd lost track of time and was sure that Ducky would most certainly come looking for him. Gibbs made his way up to the Squad Room. As he walked out of the elevator he noticed that his team was still sitting together and talking quietly.

NNNNNCCCCCIIIIISSSSS

Squad Room

Gibbs walked up behind them and pulled up a chair for himself next to Ducky.

"Ducky" Gibbs announced "Sorry it took me so long to get back."

"No problem Jethro. We were just sitting here discussing matters."

Abby pulled her chair up next to Ziva and McGee. Gibbs noticed that she still had Tony's jacket around her shoulders. Another glance at her showed that she was still crying and that her mascara was running down her cheeks. He was tempted to wipe it off for her like Tony would do. But he thought that it might upset Abby even more. So he offered her a couple of tissues from his desk. Stealing his resolve, he cleared his voice before speaking.

"I hate to have to tell all of you this but Tony left the building almost an hour ago. Now just listen before you say anything. He wasn't taken into custody but was released on his own recognizance. There's been a hearing scheduled for two weeks from now. Tony openly admitted his guilt to me and didn't deny any of the allegations made against him. When I tried to talk to him, he just got very angry and stormed out of the building. I don't think. Well I don't know what to think. I don't know why Tony did what he did. But I intend to find out and get some answers."

"Gibbs" Abby cried out "How could you have let him leave like that? You should have stopped Tony from leaving Gibbs. What if he never comes back? What if something bad happens to him? What if he gets hurt or something else terribly bad? Gibbs you have to find him now!"

"Abbs" Gibbs said comfortingly as he put his hands on her shoulders to comfort her "We will find him. I promise all of you that we will bring him back. Right now we need to get started. McGee and Ziva, I need you to put a Bolo out on Tony and his car. McGee I need you to check is bank and cell phone records. Then we need to go and check out Tony's place. Maybe he left some clues as to what is really going on here. So let's get to work here!"

Gibbs turned around to see McGee and Ziva still stand behind him.

"Uh Boss" McGee stated "Well, Ziva and I have already put out Bolo's on Tony and his car. I just got access to Tony's personal bank and credit card records. I am still waiting to get his cell phone records. I've programmed my PDA so that I will know if we get any hits using a program that I wrote. And there have been no hits yet on the Bolos that we put out."

"Good job you two" Gibbs announced "We'll leave to go check out Tony's place in about thirty minutes. And yes Abby, you can come with us. You are the most familiar with his place and would know if anything was out of place."

Abby hopped up still wearing Tony's jacket. She proceeded to give Gibbs a huge bear hug that almost knocked him down.

"Thank you so much Gibbs. I'll be back in a few minutes." Gibbs smiled as she ran toward the elevator and disappeared inside.

Gibbs noticed that McGee and Ziva were still working quietly at his desk. He had also noticed that his gear was sitting next to them. True to her word, Abby was back in less than ten minutes. She came hurrying out of the elevator wearing her gloves and her purse.

"We may as well leave right now" Gibbs announced impatiently "We can all ride together."

Ten minutes later they were on the road. They arrived at Tony's place in record time to Gibbs style of driving. When they got there, Gibbs asked McGee and Ziva to speak to Tony's manager while he and Abby went up to Tony's place to take a look around.

NNNNCCCCIIIIISSSSS

Tony's Apartment

Gibbs and Abby went up to Tony's place while McGee and Ziva stayed to speak with the manager. McGee and Ziva walked over to the front desk. The manager saw them coming and hurried out of his office to meet them.

"I was hoping that you would come by" he said anxiously "Tony came running in here earlier without saying a word to me. I tried to stop him because his neighbor had asked me to see if Tony could watch her place for a few days while she went to visit family. Tony said no and took off into the elevator. Tony must have left the building through the back way. I checked for him when he didn't come back out."

"How long ago was that?" McGee questioned.

"It's only been maybe a couple of hours. Is Tony in trouble?" the manager asked.

Ziva and McGee exchanged looks before McGee answered him "That is what we are trying to find out. We'll let you know if we find anything out."

The manager stepped back into his office while McGee and Ziva left to go up to Tony's apartment. The door was partially opened when they got there. When they walked inside everything looked fairly normal. So they proceeded to go into the bedroom that they both knew was Tony's.

"Hey Abby" McGee asked "Where are you and Gibbs at?"

"In Tony's bedroom" Abby shouted out.

Ziva and McGee walked in through the living room and into the bed room. It was a completely different story inside. Clothes were laying everywhere with hangers all over the floor. His large closet was wide open. And his dresser drawers were also open with the exception of the top one that was closed. Abby walked over to open it. When she looked inside there was some old t-shirts and two picture frames.

"Gibbs" Abby announced "I found two pictures in here of Tony and a woman. It was taken outside at night so I can't see the woman clearly. It's obvious that Tony clearly cares deeply for her."

"Abby" Gibbs asked "Where does Tony keep that digital camera that he was fooling around with at Christmas time?"

"I know exactly where he keeps it. It's in a drawer in his kitchen along with his tripod." Abby said as she hurried into his kitchen. She came back empty handed and shaking his head.

"It's not there" Abby said as a way of explanation "I searched everywhere but I just couldn't find it anywhere."

Gibbs walked over to Abby and put his hands on her shoulder. "It's okay Abby. Don't worry about it. He probably took it with him. It looks like he was in a big hurry to leave."

"He is trying to hide. Yes?" Ziva stated.

"Or he is running from someone." McGee added.

"I don't know what is going on here" Gibbs stated matter of factly "DiNozzo is not the type to run away unless he was in a lot of trouble. He must have felt that his life was in danger. But why didn't he come to NCIS for help? Do you know where Tony keeps his important papers Abby?"

"As a matter of fact I do. His safe is under some boxes in the back of this closet."

Abby got down on her knees and started to move some heavy boxes out of the way. She laughed to herself when she noticed how messy it was. Especially after she had cleaned the closet for Tony just a couple of weeks earlier. The safe was not there. She crawled around the closet searching every inch of it with no luck. "That is strange." Abby said to herself.

"It's not there. Tony always has it in the same spot. Well mainly because it is so heavy but also so it could be found easily. He must have decided to move it finally."

"Don't worry about it. Like you said, he probably moved it." Gibbs consoled.

Ziva and McGee were going through Tony's dresser. They were searching for clues when they found an envelope with all of their names on it.

"Uh Boss" McGee stammered "There's an envelope here with our names on it. This isn't good Boss."

Gibbs took the envelope and studied the hand writing. He finally opened the letter and started to read out loud.

_Gibbs, Ducky, Tim, Ziva, Abby, Palmer,_

_I had to leave in a hurry. Boss, I'm not going to be at the hearing. The FBI will come looking for me but they won't be able to find me. If you come after me my life will be in danger along with the life of others that are very important to me. So I need for you to not come looking for me. Tell Abby not to worry. I'll call her to make sure that she is okay. I trust that she will understand my reasons for leaving. The rest of you don't need to worry about me. I'll be okay. Boss, I know what you say about apologies. So I'll just say sorry. Take care!_

_Love you all,_

_Tony_

"Damn it" Gibbs yelled startling a sobbing Abby "We're leaving right now."

Gibbs stormed out of the apartment, almost leaving the other ones behind. They had to run to keep up with him. He pounded the down button on the elevator and finally paused to wait for the others. When they got into the car, Gibbs drove at breakneck speed to get back to NCIS.

A/n Hope you enjoyed this chapter. I felt a cliffhanger was necessary for this chapter. Answers are coming in the next chapters. I see about five or six chapters left. All will be revealed in the end. Thanks so much for all of the reviews and alerts. By the way, I am going to try and get another chapter of my story Gone up next week.

Sarah


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 25

A/n I just wanted to explain that most of this chapter is in flashback. The reason is because the story is being brought back to present day where the story started at. And also thanks for the reviews and story alerts. And as always please read and review!!

NNNNCCCIIIIISSS

April 9 2011

MTAC Present Day

Gibbs was still standing up in MTAC watching the video of Tony. He hoped that Ziva and McGee would eventually get a hit on the Bolo for Tony's car, bank account, or at least his credit card. Gibbs was so desperate that he started the footage again looking for some kind of sign from Tony. He also hoped that Abby would get a match on the identities of the two persons with Tony. His wish was that this would produce the lead that would take them to Tony.

Flash Back (Earlier today)

Squad Room

_The whole team had been working night and day since their visit to Tony's apartment. McGee and Ziva had spent their days contacting Tony's friends. They were even checking with Tony's friends and contacts with Baltimore and Metro PD's with no luck whatsoever. There was not a single hit on any of the Bolos that they had put out in regards to Tony. Then about an hour later Gibbs received a call asking him to come up to the director's office._

Director Vance's Office

One hour later

_Gibbs hurried up the stairs to Vance's office. He was hoping that it had something to do with Tony's whereabouts. Cynthia motioned for Gibbs to come on through. Gibbs knocked on the closed door and Vance called him inside. He was shocked to see FBI Agent Mathew Thompson sitting opposite him. _

"_What in the hell is he doing here Leon?" Gibbs demanded "You better have some information about my agent."_

"_Agent Gibbs" Vance demanded back "I think that you need to hear what Agent Thompson has to say!"_

_Agent Thompson hesitated before speaking. But the glare from Agent Gibbs told him that he better start talking right away._

"_Agent Gibbs, Agent DiNozzo has been involved in an undercover operation with the FBI since last October. Now, I can't give you any details expect that Agent DiNozzo approached us last August to offer his services to me. He came to me after the murder of that marine that was found at that bar in Manassas. As you know, the place was one of the many businesses owned by Ivan Rustav."_

"_Why in the hell are you just informing me of this now?" Gibbs yelled._

"_The reason why we didn't come to you was because Agent DiNozzo specifically asked that you or NCIS not be brought into this. He said that it was personal and that he would come to you when he was ready. He said that he was handling this himself." Agent Thompson answered._

"_Leon" Gibbs insisted "So why is the FBI here today?"_

"_Agent Gibbs" Vance answered "Agent Thompson is here because the FBI had lost contact with Agent DiNozzo two days ago."_

"_How in the hell could you have lost a federal agent" Gibbs yelled getting up to approach Agent Thompson "And why did you wait until now to inform us of this?"_

"_Agent Gibbs" Agent Thompson answered backing away from him a few steps "I didn't say anything yet was because I had just learned we lost the GPS that was planted on his car and in his cell phone last night. I apologize, Agent Gibbs for not coming to you sooner but I was accommodating Agent DiNozzo's request to not talk to you. I was under the assumption that you were aware of what was going on Agent Gibbs."_

"_No" Gibbs replied "DiNozzo had not made me aware of what he was doing. In fact no one has told me anything. Leon, did you know anything about this?"_

"_I didn't Agent Gibbs. As a matter of fact, I just learned about all of this now. Do you have anything else Agent Thompson? Vance asked._

"_That's all the information that I can give you. This operation is still going on and there are more lives that are at stake here. One of them is very personal to Agent DiNozzo and myself. The other one is still in hiding at the moment. He is safe for the time being, but I can't say for how long. He is coming out of hiding in hopes of finishing the operation and guaranteeing the safety of everyone involved. We have agents searching for Agent DiNozzo as we speak. And we could certainly use your help at the moment."Agent Thompson replied._

"_Just be sure keep us in the loop. And I want to know anything and everything that you have first" Gibbs replied "I need to let me team know what is going on so we can start the search for him. And I want the video feed sent up to MTAC now!"_

_Gibbs was about to leave the room when a voice from behind him caused him to turn around._

"_Agent Gibbs, there is the strong possibility that he has gone into hiding like I advised him to. Of course, when I initially made the offer to him he immediately refused it. But he almost actually backed out until he mentioned that he was going to go you for help. I'm actually surprised that he didn't."_

"_That was my fault Agent Thompson." Gibbs answered "My phone was off so I never received the call." _

_Gibbs walked out the door without saying a word leaving Vance and Agent Thompson surprised._

"_I'll call you when and if I hear anything Leon. I am going to check on a few leads myself and I'll get back to you and Agent Gibbs either this afternoon or by 0700 in the morning. My contact is very hard to get a hold of. She's undercover herself."_

"_Do whatever you can Matt. Don't take anything Agent Gibbs the wrong way. He's just very worried about his agent. Just do whatever you can. Let me know who I can help you." Vance picked up his phone as he watched his old friend leave. He sent the feed up to MTAC with the request that the control officer contact Gibbs when the feed is ready._

NNNCCCIIISSS

Squad Room

_Gibbs walked down to the Squad Room. He'd just told his team that Tony had just admitted guilt to several serious crimes. Now he had to tell them that Tony was missing and possibly dead. He silently slipped down the steps where his team was desperately searching for any clue. He took several deep breaths and called to his team. But before he could say anything Abby voiced her concern._

"_Gibbs, what did Vance want? Does he know where Tony is? Is he okay? Please tell us what is going on."_

"_Abby" Gibbs exclaimed "I was just up in the director's office with Special Agent Thompson from the FBI. I have some news. McGee, is Ducky on his way?"_

"_I am here Jethro. What do you need Jethro?" Ducky asked._

"_Like I was saying, I have some news about DiNozzo. Now listen to me before anyone says anything. I've just learned that Tony has been working undercover with an undercover unit of the FBI since last October. He actually volunteered for the assignment last August. He's been working under the supervision of Agent Thompson since then. And the reason why we were never made aware of this is because Tony asked for us to not be involved. Apparently there was a personal reason for this that I was not made aware of. I guess also that he had gotten worried about following through with the plan because the night before he was arrested he had repeatedly tried to contact me. But my phone was off and I hadn't realized that he had called until that morning. But the reason why Agent Thompson was here is because Tony has gone missing."_

_Unable to wait any longer Abby started talking again. "What do you mean Gibbs? Tony is undercover? But I thought that…." Abby suddenly covered her mouth. She had forgotten about their conversation. Now she almost broke his confidence. _

"_Abby" Gibbs asked "But you thought what?"_

"_Nothing Gibbs. Never mind what I just said. I was thinking about something else." Abby stammered._

"_Abby" Gibbs asked again "You need to tell me what you were about to say. It might help us find Tony. So you need to tell us now!"_

"_Well, after you asked me to talk to Tony a month or so back he called me and said he needed to talk. He kinda told me that he was working undercover. It had something to do with Ivan Rustav and Elena Korovsky. But he didn't tell me any more than that. I swear that's all I know."_

"_That's okay Abby" Gibbs said consolingly "I just wish you would have come to me sooner. But I am sure there was a reason. Now like I said, Tony's gone missing. Apparently the FBI lost the GPS tracker on his phone and on his car. We need to focus on doing everything we can to find him."_

"_Jethro" Ducky asked "Why were we not that Tony was missing earlier."_

"_Because they just realized late last night the both GPS's were dead." Gibbs answered "All I know is that the FBI is searching for him using all of their resources. Now what it could be is that Tony has gone into hiding like one of the other agents involved in the operation has had to. And he very well could have disabled the GPS so he couldn't be found right now. But now McGee and Ziva, I need you to update the Bolo on Tony's car and put out a missing person Bolo on Tony. Ducky, any help you and Palmer can provide is needed. I'll be up in MTAC waiting for a video feed of Tony. If I find anything I'll let you know."_

_Gibbs walked away leaving everyone in shock. Ducky nodded at everyone to get back to work as he excused himself to head back to Autopsy. _

End Flashback

NNNCCCIIISSS

MTAC

Gibbs was about ready to leave MTAC. He was determined to find out who the two other people in the video feed were. It had been over an hour since Ziva had left with the instructions to have Abby find out who the two people were so Gibbs decided to go and check for himself. Gibbs stormed out of MTAC and rushed down to Abby's lab. When he got there Abby was busy watching her computers waiting for a match. Ziva and McGee were also busy at work sitting at Abby's desk. Gibbs walked over to Abby and put his arms around her comfortingly. Abby turned around and started to talk again before he could.

"Gibbs, I just got the photos uploaded so I have nothing new for you. But I'm sure we'll get a lead soon."

"Good work all of you. Give yourselves a couple more hours then head home. I don't need to see any of you until 0700 tomorrow. Come back fresh in the morning." Gibbs said as he left the room. He was going to go home to put a few hours into his boat but decided to take a detour at the last minute. He waved goodbye as he walked out of the lab.

NNNCCCIIISSS

A park in Georgetown

A young woman was sitting anxiously on a park bench waiting for a friend to arrive. She'd just gotten the news about Tony and had been in a panic. If Rustav had taken him, he was sure doing a good job at keeping it from her. He was hoping that Matt would be bringing Tony back to her. In fact she had herself almost convinced that that was going to happen until he pulled up in a car alone. He got out and rushed over to her.

"Have you found him Matt? I can't get a hold of him anywhere. I've even been to his apartment. He hasn't answered any of my messages because I've checked already. But the papers are in his safe. He hid it really well because I almost couldn't find it."

"I am so sorry!" Matt exclaimed "I don't have anything new. I left NCIS several hours ago. They know about the operation but your cover is still intact. Have you heard from Mike yet?"

"I did" Andrea said "I finally got a hold of him. He was a little worried about coming out of hiding but he's going to check with his contacts first thing tomorrow. He is also going to keep watch on Tony's apartment. If I know Rustav, Tony probably is dead with a bullet in his back. Damn it Matt, I warned him. But if we get him back alive he won't here the end of it from me. Just find him please."

"Don't worry Andrea" Matt assured "We'll find him. Just keep a low profile and like Tony always says watch your six. Oh and have Mike call me when he comes back. Go and get some sleep or you won't be any good to anyone."

"I will." She said as she walked away. She hopped into the car not realizing that Matt had not moved from his spot. If she had, it would seem like he was waiting in hopes that Tony would just show up.

To be continued


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 26

NNNCCCIIISSS

Early in the morning

Gibbs had just pulled up to the Norfolk Port Authority. He had been driving around all night searching for Tony. He'd been to all of Tony's restaurants. He'd also been to Abby's, Ziva, McGee, and even Tony's place where he sat in his car at for several hours. He'd noticed three vehicles sitting on the same block watching too. He at least knew for sure that one of them was an FBI issue vehicle. The other one looked like McGee's and that there were two people inside. He suspected that McGee and Ziva had the same idea that he and others had. Gibbs looked at the car that was further down the street at the third vehicle. It was a late model vehicle but he couldn't make out anymore than that. He had decided that he had been at Tony's too long and decided to check at his place before going to check on a very bad gut feeling he'd had all day. Gibbs pulled away and headed home to search his own place in case Tony had decided to go and hide out there. He searched his whole place from top to bottom and then went down to the basement half expecting to see Tony down there sanding down his boat with his usual smile. He even checked inside the boat in desperation. When he realized that Tony wasn't there, he left for Norfolk.

NNNCCCIIISSS

Norfolk Port Authority

Gibbs sped through the gate leaving a surprised guard behind him. He mad his way to the exact spot where the two bodies were found months earlier. He opened his trunk and pulled out a flashlight so that he could search the area. Gibbs walked the two mile length along the northern expansion water line for any sign of Tony. After he realized that Tony wasn't there he went to check all of the docks and piers. He spent at least an hour searching there with no luck. Then he checked all of the open boxes. He'd been through at least fifty of them along the northern expansion before he decided to call it a night. He checked his watch and realized that he only had a couple of hours left until he needed to be back. As he walked back to his car he noticed a young woman getting back into her car. He was surprised that such a well dressed young woman would be out at this time of night. He thought that the woman looked vaguely familiar. But he was very preoccupied and wrote it off as just being completely exhausted. He barely made it home in time to shower and change his clothes and hurry to work.

NNNCCCIIISSS

Squad Room

When he finally arrived at the office McGee and Ziva were sound asleep at their desks. And he also noticed Abby curled up in Tony's chair also asleep. Gibbs decided that a detour was definitely in order since McGee had been up all night helping in the search for Tony. Gibbs slipped out quietly so as not to disturb his agents. He returned fifteen minutes with three coffees, four breakfasts and on Caf Pow for Abby. He decided to go ahead and talk to Ducky so his team could get another half hours rest before continuing the search for Tony.

NNNCCCIIISSS Autopsy

Gibbs quietly slipped down to autopsy to talk to Ducky before they woke up. When he stepped inside Ducky was working quietly at his des. He quickly pulled up a chair and sat quietly until Ducky looked up.

"Jethro" Ducky said as he moved to sit closer to Gibbs "You look exhausted. Did you get any rest last night?"

"I was up all night searching for Tony. And by the looks of things, everyone else was too. I even drove out to Norfolk to the Port Authority there because that's were Rustav likes to take people he wants to eliminate and hide their bodies. But I searched for several hours and couldn't find him anywhere."

"Jethro" Ducky replied "You need to think positive. There are a lot of people out searching for Tony as we speak. It is just a matter of time until he is found. Like you said earlier he has probably just gone into hiding."

"Damn it Duck" Gibbs said in exasperation "Tony has been missing for more than a day. He has not been answering his cell phone and his car is nowhere to be seen. What in the hell am I supposed to do?"

"Jethro" Ducky asked calmly "First of all I need you to calm down and listen to me. You will find Tony but you need to keep your head on straight."

Ducky came over and put his hand on Gibb's shoulder. Ducky had learned a long time ago that close contact worked the best when dealing with grieving families. Gibbs appreciated the close contact that Ducky was providing at the moment. He was always so amazed that the elderly M.E. could always stay so calm during a crisis like this. Gibbs turned away from Ducky and walked out the door.

NNNCCCIIISSS

Squad Room

On his way up to the squad room he decided that he wanted to take a look around Tony's place. He felt that they may have missed something the first time. Gibbs sat down at his desk noticing that Ziva and McGee were hard at work again. Gibbs finished his coffee before talking to them.

"McGee, I want you to go work with Abby and check to see if there are any matches yet with the facial recognition software yet. Also update the bolos on Tony and his car to cover Virginia and Maryland. If he's gone into hiding, he would have stayed in the area but out of sight. Ziva and I are going to check out Tony's place again. I have a feeling that we missed something the first time. And McGee, call us if you get anything.

"On it Boss." McGee said as he hurried over to the elevator.

NNNCCCIIISSS

Tony's Apartment

A few minute later they left to go and check out Tony's apartment one more time. He decided not to mention seeing McGee and Ziva there the night before. He knew who two of the vehicles belonged to but he didn't have a clue as to who the third one did. He suspected that it was one of Rustav's men or maybe even Tony. Gibbs turned to notice the same car park about half a block away. Gibbs told Ziva to go and wait inside and wait for him while he went to get the license plate number of the car. He ran down there and got the license plate before anyone saw him. When he got inside, he noticed that Ziva was standing by a wall talking on her phone. When she saw Gibbs she rushed over to talk to him.

"Gibbs" Ziva said "McGee just called to say that they got a hit on the two people from the video feed. But some agency or someone is blocking our access. McGee's been trying to hack into their system with no luck. He said that he wants to break into the FBI database to see if they are the ones who are blocking our access.

As they made their way up to Tony's apartment he was wondering who didn't want them to find out the identities of the two people. He hoped that McGee and Abby would have some luck. When they got to his apartment they noticed that the door was partially opened. They pulled out their weapons and slipped quickly through the doorway. Gibbs and Ziva cleared the front rooms and made their way into the bedroom. When they walked inside they noticed a man in a hooded sweatshirt.

"NCIS" Gibbs yelled "Turn around and put you hands up in the air. I am Agent Gibbs and Officer David with NCIS." The man quickly complied and turned around to face them.

"Look, I am trying to help you here. You're looking for Agent DiNozzo. Is that right?"

"Uh Gibbs" Ziva interrupted "This man looks like the picture of the dead guy Marcos Valenci."

"What are you doing here? And you are you? Actually I think you need to stay where you are and not say a word until we can take you in." Gibbs demanded.

"I can explain if you give me a chance." The man asked. When he turned around, he pulled of the hood of his sweatshirt to reveal a man with bleached blonde hair. "My name is Agent Mike Conners. I am with the undercover unit of the FBI. Let me just pull out my badge and I can explain everything to you. He pulled out his phone and directed Gibbs to press the speed dial on his phone to talk to Agent Thompson.

"Just be sure to ask him what your favorite cable company is. That's the code that we use. He'll know that it's me." Mike said.

Gibbs took the phone and pressed the button on the speed dial. The phone rang and talked to the man on the phone for a minute then handed the phone back to Mike. He took the phone and talked for a few minutes. He finally hung up and turned around to face Ziva and Gibbs.

Mike pulled out his badge from his back pocket and handed it to Gibbs. He looked at it and noticed that it was from the Los Angeles field office. "Agent Conners, what are you doing here if you work at the Los Angeles field office?"

"I was the only one willing to take the job. I had the most experience of anyone on my team so I was the most likely choice."

"So why would you fake our death? Wouldn't it be easier to just get out?" Ziva asked.

"I did it after that Marine was killed last August. Alex Kroychev killed that Marine and wanted to try and frame me at first. Then he got afraid of being arrested and was killed by Rustav's men. After that I had to get out of here. Rustav had tried to have me killed once and I didn't to find out it wasn't me and try to finish the job."

"So what is your connection to Agent DiNozzo?" Gibbs asked.

"I have none. I've never met Agent DiNozzo before. Agent Thompson just told me to come here to look for the safe. Tony his some important files related to the case that could help take down Rustav's entire operation. I was just sent to try and find those papers. Matt said that they were in a safe in the bedroom closet. Apparently that's where Agent DiNozzo hid them. But they are gone and I don't have a clue as to how to find that safe. Do you know where he might have hid that safe?" Mike replied.

"I don't know where he could have moved it." Gibbs answered "According to our forensics expert who is very close to him, he just moved it recently after she suggested that it be better hidden. There may be another hidden place that we may not know about until we find him."

The two agents noticed that the man was starting to pace back and forth in the living room. He was obviously very uncomfortable being where he was. Agent Gibbs decided that it was best to keep him talking. They hoped that he could fill in all of the gaps.

"So how long have you been undercover in Rustav's organization?" Gibbs asked hoping it would lead to him providing more information. He hoped that he wasn't pushing it with all of the questions as necessary as they were.

"I've been undercover for just over two years now" Mike answered "It took me a long time to get close enough to Rustav for him to trust me. Which is how I got connected with Alex Kroychev. He had just started working for Elena Korovsky. For some reason she went to Rustav and insisted that he take me on. However, after that she seemed to ignore me. I always thought she had something against me. She had a temper and treated her employees terribly. Her waitress Josephine was terrified of her. She told Alex and me that she had it in for us. And that meant that we would be found next with a bullet in the head. This operation was only supposed to last six months tops. But it took me that long to get in. By that time there were at least ten more bodies found in the water at Norfolk."

"So what happened after that?" Gibbs asked hoping for more details.

"I had been watching that marine for about a week. He'd come in and get drunk and start fights. I'd pretended to set up an escape with Kroychev. We were going to pretend to kill the man then knock him out and hide him behind the bar. However Elena came out and the idiot Kroychev killed him in a panic. I took off and went into hiding and Kroychev got himself killed. Elena must have called Rustav and had him taken out later that night." Mike answered.

"Do you know why Elena would have let you go?" Gibbs asked.

"I don't know. Maybe she wanted me alive for some reason. But by that time Agent DiNozzo was in the picture. He had spent a lot of time at the bar talking to her. They seemed to have a connection from the start. Maybe he was the reason she didn't have me found and taken out. They appeared to really care about each other. I just don't know Agent Gibbs."

"Maybe, but there seems to be more going on here than you're letting on about. Like why Agent DiNozzo would become involved with her knowing who she really was ." Gibbs demanded.

All of a sudden the door opened. "It's because Elena Korovsky is really Special Agent Andrea Thompson."

Gibbs and Ziva couldn't believe what they had just heard. Agent Thompson walked inside and sat down on the couch next to Agent Conners.

"Okay" Gibbs said calmly "I need some answers.

Matt sat quietly trying to formulate his thoughts. He couldn't put his agents at risk. But since the whole thing had already blown up in his face, he decided that he needed Agent Gibb's help. "We had been investigating Rustav for arm dealing for the last four years. Each time we'd get close, one of our agents would disappear. That is how Agent Collins came into play." Matt answered.

"So how did she become involved?" Gibbs asked.

"Andrea was selected because of her background in undercover work" Matt replied watching his agent sitting unusually quiet "She was also fluent in Russian which made her an obvious choice to us. We set her up as a Russian woman that wanted to immigrate to the U.S. We knew that he was looking for a bride and would help her to immigrate to the United States. We made an immigration video that was sure that would fall into his hands. Her story was that her family came from Croatia. But on the way there her whole family was killed. She survived after spending months in the hospital. The scars on the video were real. She was nearly killed in a bombing in Iraq eight years ago. He didn't have the video for more than a week when he called asking for her."

"But didn't he expect for her to be his wife. Weren't you worried that he would try and harm her. I read his dossier and he had a history of violence with women." Gibbs asked.

"It wasn't him. It was one of his men. I think his name was Ristonovich. To be honest, I've only seen pictures of the man and know little about him. But Rustav always protected her from him."

"Why is that?" Ziva asked in shock

"He is gay" Matt answered "We didn't know it until Agent Conners came to me a couple of years ago after Andrea communicated to him that he had not made any advances toward her."

"How long has she been undercover? I know it's at least been two years." Gibbs asked again wanting more details."

"Three years now. I suppose you want to know how Agent DiNozzo got involved." Matt asked.

"You're damn right about that." Gibbs shot back.

"After the day you came into the night club Andrea was shocked and relieved to see Tony show up. "Matt answered as he was reliving the whole story "She couldn't come right out and ask for help since it would blow her cover. So Tony came to us and offered his services. He explained how he knew Andrea and wanted to do whatever he could do to help. That's when I told him there is a mole in the FBI that is on Rustav's payroll. He immediately signed up to help. It finally happened back on October when Rustav agreed to hire Tony on. Since August Tony has been meeting with Andrea so he could pass on Intel to us safely. Then when he got in, it was all passed on first hand. That is what is in the safe."

"So that is why the whole affair was set up between Andrea and Tony "Gibbs asked And the whole thing of bringing him up on the treason and money laundering charges."

"That's right" He answered "It was the only way that we could convince Rustav that Tony was loyal. But my mistake was letting Tony go back there alone. The mole is still out there so this has to stay between us. I've eliminated everyone but two agents. The only way to end this is to identify the mole. I have a warrant to bring Elena Korovsky and Rustav in to NCIS. I hope that bringing them in will force the mole out."

They spent the next hour setting everything up in hopes that Tony would be found. They all agreed that it was time to end this.

A/n Thanks for the reviews and alerts. Just remember that when you read to also press the big green button as reviews make me happy and want to not cause too much harm to Tony. Haha. Only a few chapters left to go. Thanks.

Sarah


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 27

NNNCCCIIISSS

Tony's apartment

As Gibbs and Ziva walked out the door Agent Thompson stopped them. "Agent Gibbs" Agent Thompson asked "I really need you to keep this between the four of us until the mole can be flushed out and be identified. Otherwise the lives of three federal agents will be in jeopardy."

'I understand what you mean" Gibbs answered "It is of utmost importance to everyone involved to make sure that all three of our agents are kept safe. I can assure you that this will be kept between the four of us.'

"Thank you." Agent Thompson said as he walked out the door.

Ziva stood up in protest what Gibbs had agreed to. But his usual glare immediately put an end to it. Ziva understood why they needed to keep quiet. But after what they just learned, she wanted to do whatever was necessary to find Tony.

NNNCCCIIISSS

Squad Room

It was a long drive back to NCIS. What they had just learned was weighing heavily on their minds. When they arrived back at NCIS, Gibbs and Ziva immediately walked into the squad room. Abby and McGee were eagerly waiting for their arrival.

"Boss: McGee asked "Did you find anything out at Tony's apartment?"

"No we didn't." Gibbs answered with a glare that told him to be quiet and stop asking questions.

Gibbs immediately sat down at his desk and placed a phone call. He talked for about ten minutes. After he was done he stood up. "McGee" Gibbs asked "I need you to contact legal to see if a warrant has come through via the FBI."

"On it Boss." McGee said as he picked up the phone and started dialing.

Gibbs sat down at his desk waiting for McGee to finish the phone call. After he found out about the status of the warrant he needed to bring Vance up to speed on the status of the case. He especially needed to inform him of what had happened at Tony's apartment. McGee hung up after a few minutes on the phone he finally hung up the phone. Gibbs stood up and walked over to his desk in anticipation of his answer.

"Boss" McGee said "Legal just said that the warrant to bring in Ivan Rustav and Elena Korovsky on the disappearance of Special Agent Anthony DiNozzo. Legal said that the warrant will be here tomorrow at 0900. They also said that Agent Thompson wants to be there when the warrant is served. Boss, are you not telling me something here that I should know about?"

No was all Gibbs said as he left the squad room to go and talk to Vance. Both Ziva and McGee watched as Gibbs walked up the steps to Vance's office. McGee started to walk over to her desk but Ziva shot him a look that told him he better not ask any questions.

NNNCCCIIISSS

Director Vance's Office

Gibbs started to knock on Vance's door when he heard the familiar voice asking him to come inside. When he opened the door, he noticed that Vance was resting at his desk. He looked almost as tired as Gibbs felt. Vance looked up and rubbed his eyes when he saw Gibbs come and sit down by his desk. Vance put files away before he addresses Gibbs.

"What can I do for you Jethro?" Vance asked as he took a drink of his coffee.

"I just wanted to bring you up to speed on the status of the case."

"I'm assuming that you are here to tell me about your meeting with Agent Thompson that you had at DiNozzo's place. Agent Thompson called and informed me about what happened earlier. He didn't give me too many details. He said something about lives of three of our agents being in danger if word got out. I don't suppose you'd enlighten me on what he was talking about Jethro."

"I can't do that Leon" Gibbs answered "I made a promise to Agent Thompson that I every intention of keeping. Ziva does too so don't even bother asking her. It's true that if the information Officer David and I got today ever gets out lives will be in danger. One of those lives is Agent DiNozzo's. If the time comes, I assure that you will be enlightened. The reason I came here was to tell you that the FBI was secured a warrant to bring Ivan Rustav and Elena Korovksy for questioning about the disappearance of Agent DiNozzo. This was the only way to be able to bring those two back in without their attorney blocking the warrant."

"I understand" Vance answered "But what is the real reason you are bringing them in? I hope that you can at least answer that question for me."

"That is the real reason why we are bringing them in" Gibbs answered back "And I know about your friendship with Agent Thompson. I figured that he would call you with the details."

"Why don't you and your team call it a night? And go home this time. I don't need to hear that you have spent another whole night searching for DiNozzo. Make sure that your team goes home and stays home too. Now I know that you and your team are worried about Agent DiNozzo. Go home, that is an order." Vance said with a smile. He knew that there was no way in hell they would follow that order, especially Gibbs. But he thought that he should at least try.

"We'll try Leon." Gibbs said knowing very well what his team would do.

NNNCCCIIISSS

Squad Room

Gibbs walked down the stairs slowly after he noticed that Abby was back at her usual spot sitting in Tony's chair. She had resorted to putting her three favorite Tony photos on the wall next to his desk. Ziva and McGee were busy at their desks. Gibbs walked over so she was facing them.

"Go home for the night so we can start fresh in the morning." Gibbs announced.

"But Gibbs" Abby exclaimed "It's only 1830. We can't give up on finding Tony yet."

"I know Abby. But I know that you three haven't had a decent night's sleep in quite awhile. Now I'm ordering you to go home now. That mean you too Ziva and McGee." Gibbs ordered them. He doubted that they would listen to him but it was certainly worth a try. Gibbs wanted to go home and rest but he wanted to check out Tony's place and that Georgetown park again before he attempted to get any sleep.

Gibbs watched as the three went to get their things and head to the elevator. He hoped that by picking them up tomorrow may lead to Tony's whereabouts. And he hoped that they would have a chance to talk to Andrea tomorrow in private tomorrow. She was the key to tracking Tony down. At least that was what he hoped.

He spent another long night searching for Tony again. First he decided to watch Tony's place for a couple of hours with no luck. So he stopped to get a sandwich and coffee before heading off to the park in Georgetown where Tony had met Agent Thompson on many occasions. We walked the park twice before deciding that he needed to catch a couple of hours of sleep before tomorrow morning. He decided that his boat could wait until Tony was found. He pulled into his driveway half expecting to see Tony's mustang sitting in his driveway waiting for him. But of course he wasn't there. Gibbs went straight inside, bypassing his basement to shower and go to bed. Gibbs woke early in anticipation of talking to Andrea and Rustav. He left his house to stop and get some coffee before heading into NCIS.

NNNCCCIIISSS

Squad Room 0700

Gibbs walked inside the Squad Room to see that he was the first one there. When Agent Thompson arrived, he was going to request that Andrea ride with him and Ziva. He was curious as to how she and Tony met and why he decided to volunteer himself. He knew something must have happened in their pasts for Tony to risk everything. Being so deep undercover, she may have an idea of where Rustav may have taken Tony and what he may have done to him. Gibbs was still deep in thought when he felt a familiar hand on his shoulder.

"Jethro" Ducky asked "Are you okay? I've standing here for five minutes and you never even noticed my being here."

"No I'm not Ducky. It's been more than three days since we found out that Tony went missing and we have no clues as to his whereabouts. I don't know what to do. Maybe bring Elena Korovsky and Ivan Rustav in for questioning about Tony being missing will give us some good leads."

"I sure hope so Jethro. I know that Timothy and Ziva both have been checking for hits on any of the Bolos that have been put out for Anthony. As a matter of fact Timothy has set it up so that any updates will go directly to his PDA so you need not to worry about that. I feel confident that he will show up soon."

"I sure hope that he does. I am still trying to figure out why DiNozzo never came to me for help or to even get my advice. I'm afraid that I may have inadvertently pushed him away at some time over the last few months. I sure hope that you're right Ducky."

"Well" Ducky said in answer "I had better go and check on Mr. Palmer. He has been quite off since Anthony's disappearance. Well, I must be off and good luck Jethro."

A few minutes later McGee and Ziva stepped out of the elevator. "Boss" McGee said "The warrant will be here within the hour. Vance stopped us to say that he would be down with Agent Thompson shortly after that. Then we can go and pick them up."

"That's fine." Gibbs said. He barely heard a word that McGee said. But he assumed that the warrant was on its way and that they were one step closer to finding Tony.

They spent the next hour waiting and attempted to catch up on paperwork. They were all so preoccupied that they got very little accomplished. The next thing they knew, some from the Legal department was there with the warrant to bring the two in. About ten minutes later Vance arrived with Agent Thompson. McGee handed the warrant over to Gibbs so they could go and pick the two up. As they were getting ready to leave Gibbs, walked over to Agent Thompson. But before Gibbs said anything Agent Thompson said that Rustav would be riding with Agent McGee and himself.

NNNCCCIIISSS

Manassas, Maryland

Ivan Rustav's Compound

They arrived at the compound an hour later. The gates were open and it looked like Rustav had expected them to be arriving soon. The pulled inside and parked close to the gate. After putting on their vests and securing their earwigs and weapons all four of them got out and approached the party waiting for them.

They were hoping that Rustav would surrender without a fight. But there situations don't always turn out the way you want them to. Sometimes they resist and gunfire is exchanged. Property is usually damaged and the suspect either goes away in handcuff or in a body bag. It in this situation Rustav was very calm and surrendered quickly without a fight. Andrea also allowed herself to be handcuffed and taken away.

When they approached them Gibbs handed the warrant over to the person he recognized as their attorney. The attorney took the warrant and read it. After he was done, he immediately handed the warrant back to Gibbs. Thompson walked over to Rustav first.

"Ivan Rustav" Agent Thompson announced "You are under arrest for suspicion of being involved in the disappearance of Special Agent Anthony DiNozzo.

He read Rustav his Miranda rights. Then he walked over to Andrea and placed her under arrest and read her Miranda rights also. Gibbs and Ziva took her away from Agent Thompson and escorted her to the back seat of the NCIS issue vehicle while Agent Thompson did the same with Rustav. Ziva and Gibbs watched the nasty glare the Rustav had given them as he was placed in Thompson's vehicle. Gibbs chanced a look at Andrea and just saw the look that he had known to belong to Elena Korovsky.

Gibbs hopped inside the driver's seat while Ziva climbed inside the passenger's seat. The pulled out of the compound and onto the road. They drove down the road and onto the interstate that would take them back to D.C. They had been driving for about 15 minutes when Gibbs turned to Ziva and asked her to take off her handcuffs. Ziva didn't register what he meant at first. She still unsure that this was the right thing to do. But she unbuckled her seatbelt and started to crawl into the backseat. Gibbs picked up his phone and prepared to make a phone call. Gibbs pulled off the side of the road and into a rest area. Gibbs turned around so he could face her.

"What is going on?" Andrea asked in her thick Russian accent.

"Gibbs turned and smiled at her. "I know who you are and that you are undercover."

Andrea was taken aback by Gibbs words. Both Gibbs and Ziva saw the look of concern in her eyes. They knew that Andrea was afraid to talk thinking that this might be a ploy by the mole to expose herself. Gibbs quickly dialed a number on his phone then handed it to her. At first she acted like she didn't know what to do with the phone until she heard the familiar voice on the other end.

"What? Why? Are you sure?" Andrea said in her true voice "I can't do it. Do you think we can trust them?" She shook her head and wiped tears from her eyes "I understand but you are sure? Well yeas then. Okay, thank you."

And turned around and gave the phone back to Gibbs. "I think you better leave the cuffs on. If my wrists aren't chaffed Rustav will get suspicious. But thanks any way."

Gibbs took a look in the rearview mirror at Andrea. He saw the face that looked like Elena but the soft eyes and kind voice that belonged to Andrea. "We don't have much time here. Rustav's attorneys are already on their way to pick both of you up.

"Matt told me that you had some questions" Andrea answered "I don't think Rustav was directly involved with Tony's disappearance. I have been with Rustav since the time that Matt said was the last time they had contact with him. But I am just so worried. I told him not to do this. But Tony is so damn stubborn that he wouldn't listen to a word I said. He promised like the idiot that he is that everything would be okay. He said that he loved me and that he was the only one who could end this. He said he wanted nothing more than for me to get my life back. You see, I haven't seen or talked to my family in almost four years."

"That sounds just like the Tony I know. Always putting the lives of the people he cares about first. Do you know where they may have taken Agent DiNozzo?" Gibbs asked kindly seeing all of the sorrow in her eyes.

"I do" Andrea sobbed "Rustav likes to take his victims to the Port Authority in Norfolk. It's close to where two of Rustav's men were murdered a few months ago. He threatened on a couple occasions that if Tony didn't cooperate and do exactly what he wanted he would hurt your Forensics Expert. Tony said her name is Abby Scuito. He said that if he ever found out that Tony had betrayed him we'd find him there with a bullet in the back of his head. Tony must have thought that the only way to end this would be to expose himself. He could be such an idiot."

Ziva gasped at the thought but continued listening to the conversation. There was silence for a couple of minutes while Andrea continued to struggle against the handcuffs. Gibbs finally gained enough control over his emotions to speak again. "Do you have any leads on who the mole might be?"

"Well, I do know that he communicates directly with Rustav. As I told Matt and Tony, I think he is in the FBI. I also think that he is directly involved in the case. But I may have seen him and not realized it. Matt and I agreed long ago that I not be let on about the other agents involved in the case. I thought that it would help me maintain my cover better that way.

"If you had more information. I'm sure that we could build a case against him. Do you know if Agent Thompson has any leads on who the mole might be? Gibbs asked.

"I thought this was finally over. Matt brought me in with the express purpose of flushing out the mole. But since I couldn't do it Tony was brought in. And because he is such an idiot about these things he revealed himself to help bring the mole out. But we may never even know if it worked. We may have allowed Ivan to take the life a very special man and fantastic agent.

"So tell me how this started." Gibbs asked as he pulled back onto the interstate road.

Andrea put her head down as though she was replaying the whole scene in her head. He she brought her head back up, is when she started talking

Flashback

Tony had just finished talking about what was going to happen and how he was going to expose himself. At the time, I had no clue that Tony was going to allow himself to be arrested in order to prove his loyalty to Rustav. Matt walked away from Tony with a concerned look on his face before waving goodbye to me. We had made arrangements to talk the next morning.

Tony was walking around at the other edge of the park pacing back and forth again. About five minutes later Tony came back over to me. Tony explained exactly what was going to happen. He also explained how Tony was going to be revealed as a traitor so he could regain Rustav's trust.

I hated when Tony did this. I told him on many occasions that he cared to much and that it scared me so much. I punched him hard on the shoulder. "Tony, it's too risky and way too dangerous. You are not going to do this."

"This is the only way I could think of to make this work. Trust me, I wish there was another way." Tony answered.

"You could always go to Agent Gibbs and ask for help." Andrea countered back.

"I've tried" Tony answered "And each time I tried he just brushed me off. So I gave up and agreed to do this all myself."

"Damn it Tony" Andrea cried "You have to think of something else. It won't work. Rustav is way too smart. The deal will go through with or without you. He'll kill you before he'll give you the chance to roll over on him."

"He won't" Tony insisted "I'm too important to him now. I believe that the mole knows that I don't know who he is. But he is afraid of being exposed. If I get close enough to Rustav he will have no choice but to reveal himself. I do know that the deal is going down a week from yesterday. Rustav won't touch me know. And the mole is afraid that I am giving the bosses at the bureau information to save my ass. And in the process, force the mole out."

"There are way too many questions here" Andrea answered back " You do realize that he could just as easily kill you like he did those two men. Rustav made me watch it all happen. And damn it Tony. I won't let it happen to you. If he doesn't believe you Tony, he'll try and torture you to death."

"It won't Andrea." Tony said firmly "After I'm exposed, I'll disappear for a few days. I'll make contact with Rustav to assure him that I am still loyal. Then I'll go home and pack some stuff to make it look like I left in a hurry to get out of town."

"But Tony, they'll think you are a traitor."Andrea stated out of concern

"Don't worry" Tony said with a smile "I can deal with them. We need them to think that I am a mole. Gibbs will be mad. But knowing him, they'll immediately launch their own investigation and in turn help flush out the mole for us. When this is over, they'll understand. Gibbs may take longer but that doesn't matter right now."

"But it does Tony" Andrea said back "I have a terrible feeling about this. It's way too dangerous. I won't………"

"The decision has already been made" Tony interrupted "And I can't back out now."

"What on earth do you mean?" Andrea asked.

"I tampered with some evidence. The trigger that was used at my apartment for the bomb wasn't destroyed in the blast. I destroyed it myself. Now it's all done and there's no going back."

Tony walked away leaving me standing there. He disappeared and when I walked over to where his car was parked, it was gone. That was the last time I saw him.

A/n Thanks again for all of the reviews and alerts. Just remember to click on the big green button to leave a review. Only three chapters left until the end. In the next chapter, the mole will be revealed and a lead as to where Tony is will be revealed. But will he still be alive. Thanks again so much!!!

Sarah


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 28

A/n Thanks so much for reading this story. All of the reviews and alerts have meant so much to me. I see one chapter left until the story is done. Thanks again so much for the support of everyone that has read, reviewed, or added me to their alerts. Sarah

NNNCCCIIISSS

En Route to NCIS

"Agent Gibbs" Andrea pleaded "I just have a terrible feeling. I warned Tony that Ivan would try and do something. But of course, Tony just dismissed it as my being paranoid as usual. He always told me that I worried too much."

Ziva reached over and put a comforting hand on her shoulder. She could feel that the other woman was still trembling and still had tears in her eyes.

"Tony is a very strong person" Ziva said "If anyone can take care of himself. It would be Tony. I am certain that he is fine." Ziva smiled at the other lady as she tried to convince herself that that was true."

Gibbs pulled into the parking lot at NCIS and got out. He walked over to the rear passenger side door and opened it up. Gibbs knelt down so he could talk to Andrea. He noticed that she still had tears in her eyes but had finally stopped crying. "Andrea" Gibbs asked softly "I need you to be Elena again when we go inside. I know that is so important for your cover to be maintained. No one else needs to know who you really are. We'll take you in to a separate interrogation room and talk to you."

Andrea turned so she was facing Gibbs. "No Agent Gibbs that will just make Ivan suspicious."

Gibbs reached over and out a comforting hand on her shoulder. "You just let us handle him. He's not going to be able to touch you anymore."

NNNCCCIIISSS

Interrogation

All three of them walked inside through the back entrance and down to interrogation. The quickly led her into one of the rooms. Gibbs asked Ziva to stay with Andrea until he had a chance to talk with Rustav. They both watched Gibbs leave the room. A few minutes later he came back with three coffees. He handed the two women their coffees and left the room again. Gibbs opened the door to the other interrogation room and slammed the door behind him. Rustav didn't seem intimidated by Gibbs at all. He just glared at the two agents until Gibbs sat down.

"I am having some trouble understanding why you have brought Miss. Korovsky and myself here. I cannot believe that you would actually think that Miss. Korovsky would have anything to do with the disappearance of your Agent DiNozzo. It appears to me that it is you who lost your precious agent. Maybe if you kept track of your agents better he wouldn't have gone missing."

Gibbs started to approach Rustav. Right now he was willing to do whatever it took to get the truth out of the man. He would deal with the consequences later if it brought Tony back. He was about ready to grab the man and throw him up against the wall when Agent Thompson pulled Gibbs aside before he did something he would regret.

"Agent Gibbs" he said "You need to calm down. I know you want to find Agent DiNozzo as much as I do. But if we don't do everything by the book, his lawyer will find out and we won't be able to hold him. If he gets off on a technicality, Tony will be as good as gone. And I'm sure that you don't want that."

Gibbs walked away like he was going to sit down but at the last minute he pulled of his jacket and tossed it over the camera. Agent Thompson took one look at Gibbs and left the room. Gibbs walked back over to the table and sat down opposite Rustav.

"Now, you are going to tell me where Agent DiNozzo is. Miss. Korovsky has already told us everything about your business practices. She also told us that you like to move your victims to the Northern Expansion at the Norfolk Port Authority in Norfolk, Virginia. She also said that's where you took two of your employees last winter to be killed. She also said that on multiple occasions, you threatened to kill Agent DiNozzo too. Now, I need you to tell me where Agent DiNozzo is damnit."

"Agent Gibbs" Rustav said with a sneer on his face "I assure you that I haven't seen your agent in several weeks. He can back pleading for a job. He said that you were on to him and needed my help to keep him out of jail. I took pity on the poor man. Elena seemed to have developed a soft spot for him. I guess that she was still having fun playing with the poor man. He was such an idiot that he actually fell for it. I guess he panicked and took off. Sorry I couldn't help you Agent Gibbs. Now I would like to leave if you don't mind."

"I do mind" Gibbs yelled as he threw a chair against the wall behind Rustav. Gibbs laughed when he finally made the man jump. Agent Thompson came running into the room but saw that Rustav was unharmed. "We suspect that there is a mole in the FBI. We also know that the mole is working for you. We just need you to tell us who it is now."

"And why should I do that?" Rustav snickered as we look into the faces of the two men. He was just dying to tell them who the mole was. But he wanted to play with the two men for a while so he could see what kind of deal he would be able to get. "If I give you what you want, you'll have to do something for me. If you don't, something unfortunate may have to happen to your poor Agent DiNozzo. I'd sure hate for you to find him with a bullet in his back. But then you know where my favorite dumping place is. I'd start looking there if I were you Agent Thompson and Agent Gibbs."

Agent Thompson grabbed Rustav by the back of shirt after checking that the camera was still covered. He hauled him up and shoved him up against the wall. Gibbs laughed again as he helped to hold him in place. "You really think that I am going to tell you anything now?" Rustav spat out "This is police brutality Agent Thompson. You just lost your chance to get the name of the mole. He started laughing until he heard a knock on the door. Agent Thompson left the room as Gibbs shoved Rustav back into the chair. A couple of minutes later Agent Thompson came back in with a woman. He looked up to see Elena standing with Agent Thompson. She walked over and put her arms around him.

Gibbs was surprised to see the change in Andrea. The transformation from Andrea to Elena was shocking. The soft eyes and features where gone and the soft quiet voice changed into the thick Russian accent that he was used to hearing. "Why don't you tell these two nice gentlemen what they want to hear?" Elena asked "Unless you want me to slip and say some things that you don't want these agents to hear, I would suggest you tell these men who the mole in our organization is."

"What has brought about this sudden change in you my darling" Rustav asked "Just last week; you said that we needed to keep this from the FBI. Do tell me please."

"I said that before I knew that someone in our organization was probably spying on us" Andrea answered "Your mole was probably leaking information back to the FBI. But you are so convinced that this person is on your side that you have no idea of what is really going on. So both I tell them and get off free and you go to jail. Or you tell them and we both get off."

"Okay, fine" Rustav snarled as he glared at Elena "The moles name is Agent Cooper." Rustav just sneered at Agent Thompson enjoying the effect so very much.

Agent Thompson got up and started pacing around the room. "I don't believe you. I've worked with Agent Cooper for more than eight years now. He's the best friend and partner that I have ever had.

"That's partly why I chose him" Rustav answered "It was really so easy to turn him. I am sure that you weren't aware of the little gambling problem that he has. He was deeply in debt. And in exchange for paying off his little debt, I used him to give me important information that he stole and leaked to me from NCIS and the FBI. I was going to turn Agent DiNozzo but he wouldn't have anything to do with it. This is why Agent Cooper moved the bomb and set it off early. Thanks to Agent Cooper we were nearly able to eliminate Agent DiNozzo. But unfortunately he arrived before he was supposed to have or he would have been dead before now.

Gibbs was about to jump up and throw Rustav up against the wall again when a small hand quietly pulled him back down. Gibbs turned to look at the young woman sitting next to him. She shook her head no but it was the sad look in her eyes that caused Gibbs to back off for the time being.

Gibbs got up and left Rustav in Agent Thompson's custody. He was hoping that Ziva and McGee were waiting for him in the observation room. We walked in to see them talking quietly. "McGee, I need you to contact the Norfolk Port Authority and issue a Bolo on Tony. I want you to have them search the whole area along the North Expansion for any sign of Tony's whereabouts. And don't forget to include a picture of Tony. I'm sure Abby can spare one for the Bolo. And Ziva, I need you to call Agent Cooper and have him report here immediately."

Gibbs started walking out the door when he noticed that Ziva and McGee hadn't moved. "Was there something in my instructions that you two were not clear about?" Gibbs barked out a little harsher than he intended to.

"No Boss" McGee answered "We were just wondering what is going on. Did Elena or Rustav give you a lead as to where Tony is? And why does Agent Collins need brought in?

"Because McGee" Gibbs answered "Rustav let it slip that Agent Cooper was the mole inside his organization. Tony was sent to try and flush the mole out. Agent Thompson believes that he may have gotten too close and found out who the mole is. We've known and Elena Korovsky said that Rustav likes to take his victims to the North Expansion at the Norfolk Port Authority."

"We will do that Gibbs" Ziva said as they left the room. Gibbs noticed the looks of concern as they made their way to the elevator. "Let me know when Agent Cooper gets here or if you get any hits on the Bolo about Tony." Gibbs asked wearily as he watched Ziva and McGee gave Gibbs their acknowledgement as the elevator doors closed.

Gibbs walked into the interrogation room as Agent Thompson was walking out. "Agent Gibbs" he said "We just received a call from Rustav's attorney. He is on his way to come and get them. I need you to get Andrea to a safe place until the attorney leaves. I need you to let me know when Agent Collins arrives. I want to talk to him before you throw his ass in a cell."

"Thank you." Agent Thompson said as he rubbed his eyes with his hands wearily has he followed Gibbs back into the interrogation room. Thompson walked back over to the table so he would be able to keep an eye on Rustav. Gibbs walked over to Andrea. "Miss Korovsky, I need you to come with me. Mr. Rustav will stay here with Agent Thompson. Oh, and by the way be sure to take my jacket off of the camera when you're done."

"Oh" Agent Thompson said with a smile "Thanks for reminding me Agent Gibbs."

Andrea and Gibbs walked out of the room together. After Gibbs closed the door Andrea turned around to look at Agent Gibbs. "Are you sure you really want to leave Matt in the room alone with Ivan?" Andrea said with a huge smile on her face.

"What he does in there is his own business. But I am pretty sure that he wouldn't do anything to jeopardize the arrest." Gibbs answered returning the smile. The rest of the trip was made in silence. They finally reached the floor were their destination was at. The first thing they heard was the loud music playing and the unmistakable sound of a farting hippo. Andrea looked at Gibbs as he reached over to turn off the music.

NNNCCCIIISSS

Abby's Lab

Abby suddenly noticed the change in volume and turned around. "Hey" Abby hollered out loud "Hey, I was listening to that." Abby turned around to see a young woman standing next to Gibbs. Abby walked over to Gibbs and pulled him aside.

"Gibbs" Abby whispered "What is she doing here? I thought that she was a suspect. Please tell me what is going on."

"Abby" Gibbs answered "This is Andrea. She is a friend of Tony's and I need you to keep her in here for a while. She also has had some experience with forensics. So maybe she can help you out a little bit."

Gibbs looked at Andrea who smiled back at her. "But Gibbs…" Abby started to ask again. Gibbs gave her one of his glares that said to calm down. "Abby" Gibbs said "I'll explain everything to all of you later. I need to talk to Director Vance. I'll be back soon Abby. You can let Andrea tell you if she wants to."

Abby waved goodbye as she took a long drink of her Caf Pow. She turned to smile at Andrea who had pulled up a chair so she could sit next to the other woman.

NNNCCCIIISSS

Director Vance's Office

Gibbs made his way up to the elevator to Vance's office. Vance's secretary told him to go ahead and knock on his door. "Come on in Agent Gibbs." Vance said from the other side of the door. Gibbs was inside before Vance could finish his sentence.

"I am assuming that you have an update for me." Vance asked.

"I do" Gibbs answered "But I am very curious to find out if you already know Leon."

Vance paused for a minute before speaking. "I do Agent Gibbs. But I want to hear it from you first."

Gibbs stood up with a very annoyed look on his face. "We do have Ivan Rustav in custody. Agent Thompson is with him right now. And Agent Collins is in a safe place right now. Rustav gave up the name of the mole thanks to Agent Collins. Rustav confirmed that the mole within the FBI is Agent Cooper. According to Rustav, he has a gambling problem. Rustav found out and offered to pay his debt off in exchange for stealing information from NCIS and the FBI. He has been leaking information back to Ivan Rustav. Agent Cooper is apparently the one responsible for the explosion that almost killed Agent DiNozzo."

"What about Agent DiNozzo?" Vance asked "Did Rustav tell you where he is?"

"He didn't" Gibbs answered "But he did hint that they may have taken him to the North Expansion at the Norfolk Port Authority."

"Is he still alive?" Vance asked.

"He wouldn't say." Gibbs answered "But he said that we should look at his favorite dumping ground. I honestly couldn't tell you if he was being truthful or not. That is why I had Agent McGee send out a Bolo with Agent DiNozzo's photo. I asked him to make sure that the port authority security sends out everyone that they have to search every inch of the North Expansion. I also had Officer David call and ask Agent Cooper to come in. Agent Thompson and I want to have a talk to him before he is arrested and thrown in a cell."

"Let me know if you hear anything about Agent DiNozzo. I'd like to help in any way that I can. And earlier you asked me what I already knew. I did know everything because Agent Thompson called me to let me know what was going on. I also knew that you took Agent Cooper down to Abby's lab." Vance stated with a smile as he knew that Gibbs would wonder how he knew that."

Gibbs was going to say something back but his phone rang. It was Ziva saying that Agent Cooper is here. "That was Ziva" Gibbs said "I'll let you know if we find Agent DiNozzo."

"Thank you." Vance said with a rare smile as he sat back down to a large stack of paperwork.

NNNCCCIIISSS

Squad Room

Gibbs walked down the steps to the squad room. As he did, Agent Thompson called to find out if Agent Collins was here yet. Gibbs confirmed that he had just arrived and was in the squad room. Agent Thompson said that he'd be there in a couple of minutes. Gibbs watched as the Agent paced nervously around the room. His gut told him that the other man knew that he was in trouble. He saw Agent Thompson come out of the elevator and rushed over to stop the man from attacking Agent Cooper,

"Agent Gibbs" Collins asked "What's going on here? Did you get a lead on Tony's disappearance? Did you find him? I hope he's okay."

Agent Thompson wrestled himself out of Gibbs grasp and walked over to the man that tried to kill his undercover agent and friend. "I think you know why you were called in here. I also think that you know where Agent DiNozzo is at."

"I don't have a clue Matt." Cooper answered innocently "But it seems to me that you think I am involved somehow."

"I do think you are." Thompson said glaring at the man he thought was his friend and partner.

"I'd like to hear what evidence you have to back up what you are accusing me of." Cooper spat back.

"You set up the explosion to go off too soon." Agent Thompson yelled back "But Agent DiNozzo got there too early. When Agent Sacks called you to make sure everyone was in place your phone was off and you were nowhere to be seen. You tried to kill Agent DiNozzo."

"I did not" Collins demanded "Agent Sacks is an idiot. He is the one that probably screwed things up. I can't believe that you are accusing me of this." Cooper approached Agent Thompson ready to take a punch at him. Gibbs again held Agent Thompson by the arms. Ziva and McGee were surprised at what they were hearing. It sounded like maybe Agent Cooper was the mole. They were also surprised that Agent Sacks was involved in the undercover operation.

"Agent Cooper" Gibbs said while trying to keep Agent Thompson in check "You are under arrest. You have been identified as being the mole in Ivan Rustav's organization. We know about your gambling problem. We also know that Rustav paid off your gambling debts in exchange for selling secrets from NCIS and the FBI in exchange for supporting your gambling habit."

"What are you charging me with" Cooper said thinking that there was no way he was going to go down for this. He knew that Rustav had sold him out and now he was going to jail. "And what makes you think you can make them stick."

"Treason, attempted murder, and money laundering" Thompson answered "Ivan Rustav gave you up. Right now I'm waiting for the warrant to get you bank and phone records. When we get them and we will. You'll be spending the rest of your life in a jail cell."

"I don't think so." Cooper said as he started to leave the room. Several FBI agents including Agent Sacks came up behind him to keep him from escaping. Sacks put him in cuffs and started to take him away.

McGee suddenly jumped up. "Boss, I've just called Abby and Ducky. I just got a call from the Norfolk PD. A dock worker found someone matching Agent DiNozzo's description lying between to dock containers in the North Expansion."

"What?" Gibbs yelled.

"Boss" Mc Gee said with concern evident in his voice "I think we found him. The dock worker was afraid to check and see if he was still alive. He called port security and the called Norfolk PD who called me. They said that the EMT's would meet us there."

Gibbs shook his head and was able to regain his composure. "We can take several vehicles. Ziva, Abby and Andrea can ride with us. McGee, I need you to ride with Agent Thompson. Then Ducky and Palmer can follow us." "Abby and Andrea walked out of the elevator just as Gibbs finished talking. Both women looked terrified and were both crying. Gibbs walked over to comfort both women even though he was fighting to control his raging emotions. Before Abby could say anything Gibbs said that they needed to leave now. Everyone including Agent Sacks left the room as the remaining two FBI agents took Cooper into custody.

NNNCCCIIISSS

Norfolk Port Authority

(North Expansion)

After what seemed hours even with Gibbs doing the driving they finally arrived in Norfolk. When they got to the North Expansion there were police cars and an ambulance pulled up next to a row of dock containers. Everyone got out and hurried over to the containers.

One of the officers who had worked with NCIS approached Agent Gibbs. As the man walked over to him, Gibbs collected himself. "Agent Gibbs" the officer said "We found Agent DiNozzo. He's been shot in the back. But I don't know if he is alive yet."

TBC

A/n Sorry to leave a cliffhanger like this but I couldn't help myself. Please read and review. And please remember to click the big green button to leave a review. Thanks.

Sarah


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter 29

A/n Sorry that it took so long for me to get the chapter up. Life kept me from really working on what was supposed to be the last chapter until this week. But here it is. The final chapter will be up as soon as life allows it. Hopefully it won't be to awfully long. Thanks again for all of the reviews and the support I've received. Now on with the story!!

NNNCCCIIISSS

North Expansion (Norfolk Port Authority)

Gibbs rushed by everyone in his attempt to get to Tony. He was so intent on getting to his agent that he didn't realize what he was doing. Finally he heard Vance's voice giving him the okay to get to Tony. But he would have been at his agent's side permission or not. Gibbs was in a panic when he made his way to Tony's side. He was almost afraid to ask on the condition of his agent when he saw all of the blood on the ground. He finally regained his composure as best he could at the moment.

"My agent" Gibbs asked "Is he alive?" He stood next to the container waiting for the news.

"My name is Ryan Jacobs and this is my partner" the man answered "We were the first two paramedics on the scene. By some miracle he is still alive. He has had two gunshot wounds on through the back and one through the back of the shoulder. The wound through the back is the one we've been most concerned about. We need to get him to the hospital as soon as possible. I assume you want to ride with him to Bethesda?"

"That's right."Gibbs announced with some relief as he went to let his team know that Tony was still alive. The group was standing by the cars waiting for the worst. They were all standing together quietly. Ziva and McGee's hearts sank as they were anticipating the terrible truth that Tony was dead. Gibbs turned to face his team. After he composed himself again, he finally spoke up.

"Agent DiNozzo is alive" Gibbs put his hand up to stop any more questions until he was done "He is in critical condition right now. He was shot once in the back and one through the back of his shoulder. McGee, I need you and Ziva to stay here and process the scene. When you get done, I need you to take all of the evidence to Abby. I'll call you when I get an update on Tony's condition. Ducky, I need you to call Abby. When she is done processing whatever you can find you can bring her in to see Tony. Miss Collins, you and Agent Thompson can follow us to Bethesda. I'm going to ride with Tony."

Gibbs started to run over to get to the ambulance before they left without him when he heard Ducky calling his name. "Jethro" Ducky said while trying to catch his breath. "Would you like me to ride with you and Anthony? Mr. Palmer can stay here to assist Timothy and Ziva."

Gibbs rubbed his eyes as he thought that it would be nice to have the support. But he needed Ducky to stay and help process the scene and talk to Abby. She wanted to be the one to give Abby the bad news about Tony being shot. "Duck" Gibbs answered wearily "I need you to go back and talk to Abby. I need you to be the one to tell her about Tony. And let the Director know that I'll keep him apprised of the situation. I'll be sure to pass on any information to him.

Ducky said a silent prayer for Tony as he walked back to the coroners van. He decided that Palmer and himself should stay and help instead of going back to NCIS to wait. He would wait to tell Abby about Tony until they got back. Ducky watched as Gibbs hopped into the back of the ambulance.

NNNCCCIIISSS

Bethesda

The ride to Bethesda was a long one. It was all Gibbs could do to keep himself away from Tony. Five minutes into the ambulance ride Tony suddenly woke up. When he did, he started to panic. Hands reached over to grab his hands as he tried to pull the IV lines out. Gibbs reached over to take his hand to help comfort him. Tony tried to stand up in a state of confusion. When the same hands tried to hold him back down again, Tony screamed and managed to pull out one of the IV lines. Gibbs moved over so he could try and help calm his agent down.

"Tony" He said "It's me. I need you to calm down now. I know that you are scared and confused right now. But you're safe now and you can let these people help you." Gibbs put his hand on the younger man's shoulder. Almost immediately he started to calm down and his breathing slowed down. Tony looked up at Gibbs and gave him a smile before falling asleep again.

After what seemed like hours they finally arrived at Bethesda Naval Hospital. Gibbs hopped out of the ambulance with the intention of following his Senior Field Agent to the E.R. Instead his hand was pulled out of Tony's grasp and was left standing in the ambulance bay. Gibbs stood there as the reality of the day's events finally hit him. A few minutes later, he felt a hand touching his shoulder. He turned around to see Agent Thompson and Andrea standing right behind him. Gibbs finally got control of his emotions enough to speak to the two people standing behind him.

"They just took Agent DiNozzo into the E.R. But they didn't tell me anything yet. I'm going to check at the nurses' station. I think that he would want us to be there for him." Gibbs said with a look of concern on his face.

They all three walked over to the nurses' station to talk to the nurse at the desk. The woman looked up at the three people standing in front of her. "Can I help you?" She asked. "We are here for Agent Anthony DiNozzo. He was just brought in a few minutes ago." Gibbs said. The nurse clicked a few keys before looking back at them.

"Agent DiNozzo's doctor is Doctor Jacobs" the nurse said "That is really all that I know right now. I'll let you know when he is taken into surgery. Then the doctor will come out to talk to you. I see that you are listed as a contact person. I'll let the doctor know to talk to you."

The nurse showed them over to some hard chairs where they could wait at. After what seemed like forever, a doctor walked over to them. "I am Agent DiNozzo's doctor. He is stable enough for us to take him into surgery. He is very critical right now but the sooner we get him up to surgery, the better chance he has of surviving. He is a very strong person. I'll have a nurse take you up to the waiting room in a few minutes. You can wait there until he comes out of surgery."

"Thank you." Gibbs said watching the two younger people waiting with him. The doctor walked away leaving them waiting to be shown to the waiting room. Agent Thompson walked over to sit next to Andrea who still had tears in her eyes. Gibbs walked over to join them to wait. Agent Thompson's phone started to ring. He stepped out of the emergency room doors so he could take the phone call. A few minutes later, he came back in.

"Agent DiNozzo" He said "I just got a call from Agent Sacks. They've taken Ivan Rustav and Agent Cooper into custody. They are being indicted for attempted murder, treason, and money laundering. Andrea, you are finally free now." Andrea stood up and went and buried her head against the man's chest.

"I may be free" she said "But it may have cost Tony his life. I'd rather be back with Rustav if it meant that Tony would still be alive. I love him but he is such a damn idiot sometimes."

Gibbs smiled and came up and stood on the other side of her. "But he cares about you. DiNozzo obviously thought that it was worth his own life for you to be free. I'd love to slap him silly for that though. I'll just have to deal with him later." They were all three laughing when a nurse appeared.

NNNCCCIIISSS

Bethesda Hospital Waiting Room

"I'm here to take you up to the O.R. waiting room" she said "I should tell you that his injuries are severe but we feel that he will pull through. Now let's get you three up to the waiting room."

The three of them followed the nurse up to the elevator. They were shown to a large waiting room with comfortable chairs, and a large television. After they were shown in, Gibbs left to get three coffees. After about five minutes he showed up with three coffees. He took one for himself and two for the others. They were sitting quietly for a few minutes until he spoke up again.

"Andrea" Gibbs said out of curiosity "It's very obvious that you and Agent DiNozzo are very close. But I was wondering how you two knew each other. I was also wondering when he recognized you."

"I recognized Tony the first time you came into the club" Andrea said "He didn't do or say anything but I knew that he recognized immediately. Then he came in the next time with two other agents. I tried to find a chance to say something to him. But he kept avoiding me. Tony told me later that he was avoiding me because he knew that Officer David and Agent McGee would give him a hard time about it. And that he was sure that they would have a few good laughs about it. I knew that he had a reputation with women. But he came back later on and told me that he knew who I was and that he offered his services to get me out."

"I was wondering why Tony was so determined to help you" Matt said "I have never known anyone as determined as you were. When he came by that first day determined that we needed to use him, I said no. But he talked me into it. Then when we learned about the mole, that was when I told him that he was in. Now I wish I have told him no and sent him away."

"I think we all do." Andrea stated matter of factly "Well, if you have the time, I do have time to tell you how we met." She laughed to herself as if a memory had struck her. She took a couple of deep breathes before starting.

Flashback

_We first met a little over eleven years ago. I had just joined the FBI about two months before that. One of my first assignments was with the Baltimore Police Department. I was assigned to work with Tony on a murder case involving a suspect that we had been after for almost a year. For about six months, we worked together on the case. _

_After six weeks we finally got a lead on the suspect's location. Then with some luck and Tony's quick thinking, we finally found out where he was hiding. We spent the next week taking out the location. We thought that we lost him until Tony got one of his ideas. This guy was very wealthy and was very good at hiding. With Tony's undercover experience, he was able to go in pretending to be a prospective business associate looking for a job. I asked Tony where he was going to get the right kind of clothes to fit in. He just laughed at me and pulled me out to his car. _

_NNNCCCIIISSS_

_Tony's apartment_

_We went over to his apartment because he wanted to show me where he was going to get the right kind of clothes. We got to his apartment and out of his car. I was shocked to see the fancy high rise apartment. I turned to look at him and it was almost like he was anticipating what I was going to ask. Tony told me that he was left a lot of money from his mother's side of the family which allowed him to be able to afford to here. _

_We walked inside and slipped into the elevator. We got out several floors later to a very well kept hallway. Tony showed me to his apartment which turned out to be a lot different than I had expected it to be. We walked inside to see a very well kept apartment with leather furniture and a huge entertainment unit against a wall. Tony showed me to the bedroom and walked over to his closet. He opened it to show a closet full of designer suits and other expensive clothing items. Tony told me that this was how we were going to finally get the man. He grabbed one of his bags and suits and shoved them into a bag. We quickly got into the elevator and out the door. _

_NNNCCCIIISSS_

_About twenty minutes later we made it back to the apartment that we were using for surveillance. We put the finishing touches on the plan along with establishing Tony's cover as a wealthy young business man. It worked because Tony knew how to act the part. It only took a week for Tony to convince the man to confess to killing his business partner. Believing that Tony was involved in illegal activities also, he flat out admitted to killing the partner. Because Tony was wearing his earwig, he heard the whole confession. He was arrested for money laundering and murder. I stayed an extra two weeks to help finish up the case. _

_Those last two weeks were not as exciting as the actual case but it gave me a chance to really get to know the man that I had been working with for so long. We spent so much time stuck in an old cramped room in the back part of one of the main office which allowed us a lot of time to talk in private. I learned that Tony came from a wealthy Long Island family but had no contact with them. When I asked him how his Mother dealt with his estrangement he got quiet as he told me that his mother died as a child. He told me that his father shipped him away when he was twelve and they had only spoken a few times since._

_I knew that Tony was a kind of player. He didn't know that I had heard of his reputation. As a matter of fact, I asked to be reassigned. But after I got to know him I found out that he was a great guy. He was nothing more than a gentleman toward me from the start. I mean we would flirt a little but it never amounted to anything. Now I realize that I was hoping for more but Tony never let it go back friendship. It worked out better that way because I knew that I probably would never see him again._

_He would do anything to help a friend or a partner in need. I had heard stories from other detectives that Tony had covered for a friend and accepted the disciplinary action for a partner in need. We finished up the loose ends and I left. I kept in contact with him for a few months after. Then I met someone else and got married. The marriage didn't last for more than a year. I guess that a relationship between two agents can't work. When I went to contact Tony, he had left Baltimore and was already working for NCIS._

End Flashback

Andrea was rubbing her eyes. She would have liked nothing more than to lie down on one of the chairs on one of the benches and fall asleep but she needed to be awake for Tony's sake. She suddenly stood up again. "Agent Gibbs" she said sadly "I am so sorry for getting Tony involved in my mess. I never should have let him make the promise to me that he did in Baltimore. He said that if I ever needed him, he'd be there no matter the consequences."

Agent Thompson got up and put his arm around the very distraught young woman. "Clearly something happened between the two of you to make him do what he did. But like I have told you many times, he is strong and always prepared for the consequences."

"Agent Collins" Gibbs finally said "We all are probably to blame. I wish that I had listened to DiNozzo last winter instead of ignoring him. If that damn undercover case hadn't happened, Tony wouldn't have had to do this alone." Andrea started to say something but Gibbs cell phone started to ring. Gibbs talked for a few minutes before shutting his phone.

"The rest of my team is on the way." Gibbs announced "Dr. Mallard said that DiNozzo should be out of surgery soon. He said that when he had received an update a few minutes ago, that everything looked good. When they get here, there's going to be a lot of questions to be asked."

All three people breathed as sigh of relief. Andrea finally stretched out on a bench as the two men left to get some coffee.

TBC


	31. Chapter 31

Chapter 30

A/n This story isn't ending as quickly as I had intended it to. So the ending will be in two parts. The ending will be posted in the next couple of days. Thanks so much for all of the reviews and alerts. Please as always read and review.

NNNCCCIIISSS

Bethesda Naval Hospital

The news that Tony had made it through surgery caused the atmosphere in the waiting room to lighten considerably. Gibbs quickly excused himself from the room without saying a word and made his way down to the elevator. The other two people watched as he ran out of the room.

When he got inside he pressed the down button then immediately hit the power button. His legs buckled as he slid down on the side of the elevator. The reality of everything hit him all at once. He couldn't even imagine loosing Tony. He felt so guilty for allowing his senior agent to have had to go through this alone. He had been kicking himself for ignoring the younger man during the many times he had come to him to ask for help. But Gibbs had been wrapped up in case after case and just brushed it off as Tony trying to annoy him. Now that he knew the truth it was too late. After Tony was in the clear he was determined to do whatever it took to make things right with the younger man.

He sat there in the elevator until he was able to regain his composure. After he had done that he decided that he had to be the strong one and would need to keep his emotions in check. After Tony woke up and knew that he would be okay, and then he could let his guard down. Gibbs finally turned the elevator back on and went to the cafeteria for coffee. He grabbed his coffee and hurried back to the waiting room. He knew that his team was waiting for him and he needed to be there for him. As the elevator reached the floor he took a final deep breath before walking into the room.

As he walked inside everyone was sitting in a corner of the room waiting for news about Tony. Ducky was the first to notice the complete look of despair on his friends face. He walked over and put his hand on his shoulder to provide some comfort to one of his oldest and closest friends. Ducky was about ready to talk again until the doctor walked in looking very tired and completely worn out. Everyone stood up waiting for the news of their friend. The doctor took off his cap before speaking.

"Agent DiNozzo made it through surgery." The doctor said.

Everyone breathed a sigh of relief as they took in the good news. Abby was now sitting next to McGee with a death grip on his hand. Ducky and Palmer were standing in the corner of the room. And Ziva was standing close to Gibbs hoping for some support. Andrea was holding on to Agent Thompson for dear life. She couldn't take it if Tony had died. She didn't want to be the one responsible for that happening to the person she loved more than anyone in the world.

"So is he going to be okay?" Abby asked with tears running down her eyes. She finally let go of McGee's hand and now had a death grip on his shoulder.

"All that I can tell you is that he is stable" the doctor stated. The gunshot wound to the back was more severe than we thought. It nicked an artery which nearly caused him to bleed out. Thankfully we were able to repair the artery and stop the bleeding. It tore through a lot of muscle but it should heal in time. The gunshot wound to his shoulder was not as severe. It was a through and through wound. We're not concerned about it as it should heal with no problems. But what I am concerned about is the blood loss."

"What do you mean being concerned about blood loss?" Gibbs barked out angrily as he started to pace across the room.

"Agent Gibbs" the doctor replied calmly "He had been lying there bleeding for a while before he was found. Thankfully the first people at the scene along with the EMT's were able to slow the bleeding. If they hadn't, he surely would have died before he even made it to the emergency room. Now the reason for the concern is that he is extremely weak from the loss of blood. But we are still giving him the necessary blood transfusions to replenish what he had lost. He should make it through okay unless there are any unforeseen complications. But I very much doubt that."

The doctor stopped talking long enough for the other people in the room to digest everything he had just said.

"How soon can we see him? Gibbs asked anticipating the question that was on everyone's mind.

"He is still in the recovery room. But he should be moved out soon. After he is moved to his room you will be able to visit him. A nurse will be back to get you within the hour. I'll be back to answer any questions after I complete my rounds." The doctor walked out of the room leaving them to start discussing the case.

"Ziva, McGee, what did you find at the scene?" Gibbs asked ready to focus onto something else besides his Senior Field Agent.

"We found shell casings at the scene that match the weapon found close to where Tony was found" McGee announced to the group. We also found some more shell casings and blood on the ground leading away from where DiNozzo was. There were also fingerprints on the cargo box where he was found. There were also fingerprints on some of the shell casings. We were hoping that Abby may be able to get a hit off of the prints. Ziva and I think that Tony might have shot one of the shooters. But we weren't able to find a body or weapon. We were hoping that when Tony wakes he might remember what happened. Hopefully he'll be able to fill in some of the blanks."

"Unfortunately it may be a while before Tony will be able to tell us anything" Gibbs responded "But hopefully the Local Leos's who are still at the scene will be able to find the body. Were you able to collect the other blood samples and shell casings?"

"We were Gibbs" Ziva answered "We had them sent back to NCIS to be processed. Abby can process the evidence along with the prints when we return. Yes?"

"I need for everyone to head back as soon as you all get a chance to see DiNozzo" Gibbs announced "There is a lot of evidence to process and I need this done today. Then we can all rest. He realized that everyone was completely worn out and were in need of rest. He knew that they needed to see Tony first. Then maybe they could all finally get some rest.

"Agent Gibbs" Agent Thompson announced suddenly "I got received a call from the Norfolk P.D. Apparently they found a body and a weapon. I have a feeling that the weapon might have Tony's prints on them. In fact I am sure that the weapon belongs to him. Before you went to talk to him Agent Gibbs I gave him back his weapon and badge. I figured that he would need some way to protect himself. And I guess he did. I've called an FBI team to be led by Agent Sacks to process the scene. Now I know about Agent Sacks and Agent DiNozzo's history. But Agent Sacks is one of the people that I trust the most right now. I would let you team do it. But I think they'd rather be with Tony right now. After we go and see DiNozzo, I need to get to the scene. I think that I can leave Andrea here. I'm sure that she'll want to stay with Tony."

Thompson glanced over at Andrea who noticed that she was sitting close to the forensics expert. It appeared that they had gotten to know each other very well. They both seemed to have relaxed quite a bit. He finally realized that she was the other special woman that was always talked about so much.

The atmosphere had considerably lightened with the discussion of the case. In fact they had not even noticed the nurse standing in the doorway waiting for them. "I can take you up to see your friend right now. I can only allow two of you in at a time."

Gibbs looked at the young nurse and acknowledged her offer to take them to Tony. He had noticed that the three women were sitting together talking. Right now they were laughing about something. He walked over to the women "We can go see DiNozzo now. The nurse is ready to show us to his room."

NNNCCCIIISSS

Bethesda Tony's Room

The ride in the elevator was a quick one as the ICU was only a few floors up. When they finally got there Tony's doctor was waiting for them. "As the nurse said only two of you can go in at a time. He has been heavily sedated and probably won't wake up for a few days. Now just so it doesn't surprise anyone, he is still on a ventilator. If things go well, he should be off of it by tomorrow. Otherwise we'll just have to wait and see. So take your time. I'll be back to check on him before I leave for the day."

"Thank you." Gibbs said as he shook the other man's hand."

"Agent Gibbs" Thompson said "Why don't you and Andrea go in first."

"Thank you" Andrea answered while wiping more tears from her eyes. She walked over and gave him a hug before following Gibbs inside. Tony looked so pale and still laying there under the white sheet. Gibbs pulled up a chair for the young woman so she could be close to Tony. He took the other chair so he could be on the other side of his agent. They sat there for several minutes without saying a word. Gibbs was carefully watching his Senior Agent as he slept. He was relieved to see him alive. He wished that he had been there to protect him. But he was going to be there for him now every step of the way.

He quietly got up and slipped out of the room to give the woman some privacy. The others were waiting for word on how Tony was doing. "He's doing okay. He's asleep but seems to not be in any pain. Agent Collins is still in there with him. Abby, why don't you go on in to see him? She seems comfortable around you. Then the rest of you can see him quickly. After that we need to get to work. Abby gave Gibbs a hug as she slipped quietly into the room.

The first thing she noticed was how pale and still he was. The next thing was that the other woman was holding his hand and talking to him. She was close to tears again herself but needed to be strong for the other woman.

"I think this is the first time in a long time that he has actually been silent for more than a few seconds." Abby said quietly. The other woman smiled at the sight of the young Goth.

"It's true" Andrea said "I don't remember him ever stopping or being without anything to say. Gosh I've missed seeing him. I know how special he is to everyone."

Abby knelt down so she could put her arm around Andrea. After giving her a comforting hug, she walked around to the other side so she could take hold of his other hand. She'd been so worried about him. She thought that maybe she should have come clean with Gibbs earlier. But then she promised Tony she wouldn't say a word. She kissed his hand and whispered that she'd be back to see him later.

A knock on the door from Gibbs told them that it was time to leave. After the two women stepped out Ziva and McGee went in. Ten minutes after that Agent Thompson went inside followed by Agent Collins. Then finally Gibbs again followed by Ducky.

"Ducky" Gibbs asked quietly "Do you really think that he'll be okay."

"I do Jethro" the elderly M.E. said "It's going to take some time but young Anthony will recover. I spoke to his doctor earlier. He said that depending on how things went he could be out of the I.C.U. in four or five days. Then another three or four weeks in the hospital until he is ready to be released. It is going to be tough for him. But we all will need to be there for him."

"Ducky" Gibbs said while rubbing his eyes wearily "I doubt that he'll want to have anything to do with me. After our last conversation he was so pissed off with me. I know that part of it was an act. But the look of betrayal was genuine. I am clueless as to how to fix this."

"Jethro" the older man said "You will just have to wait and see. I am sure that you'll have some things to work through. But I hope that you understand why Anthony did what he did. Tony respects you more than anyone I know. I am certain that the two of you will work through this. Now we need to get going so the young man can rest." Ducky put his hand on his friends shoulder and led him out of the room into the hallway where everyone was waiting.

"I am sure that Agent Collins would be happy to stay here with Anthony. I am I correct?" Ducky asked.

"Yes" the younger woman said. She turned to say something quietly to Agent Thompson before talking again. "I can stay here. Matt said that he would come back for me later. I assume that either Abby or Agent Gibbs would want to stay with Tony tonight."

"I'll come by later but I think that DiNozzo would appreciate you being there with him." Gibbs answered with a soft smile "I can come and stay with him for a while tomorrow so that you can get some rest. I am sure that Agent Thompson or even Abby would be happy to pick up anything that you would need."

"Thank you Agent Gibbs for letting me stay with him" Andrea said with a heartfelt thanks "Most of my things are at my apartment. But I assume it will be a while before I can get the rest of my things. They are at Rustav's place right now. Let me give you the key and the address. Actually I would appreciate if Abby or Officer David could take me to my place. I haven't been there in months. It would be much easier for me to get my own things."

Andrea went back into the room as the others left to get back to work. Abby was about ready to beg to stay with her friends until McGee came and put his arm around her. He quietly led her to the elevator so they could get head back to NCIS. When elevator stopped and they all got out of the elevator, Agent Thompson pulled Gibbs aside.

"I am heading back to the Norfolk Port Authority" Thompson said "I have to be at FBI headquarters first thing in the morning to prepare the papers for the arraignment that was going to be scheduled for later this week. Rustav is going to jail for a long time. I know that Agent Cooper is in serious trouble too. I am sure that he'll be spending a long time in jail too. I'm not sure if Tony will be asked to testify or not. I am going to request that under the circumstances he be allowed to submit a written statement as soon as he is able. I promise to keep you updated. I am going to ask Agent Sacks to bring you the evidence as soon as the FBI finishes processing the scene."

"That's fine" Gibbs smirked "Just tell him to stay the hell away from DiNozzo's desk. Otherwise you may have a dead agent on your hands."

Thompson laughed as he hurried out the emergency room doors. The others followed suit as getting the evidence processed was of the highest priority right now.

NNNCCCIIISSS

One hour later Abby's Lab

Abby and McGee were quickly helping the process the blood samples and fingerprints that they had found at the scene. One of the blood samples was easily matched to Tony but the other was unknown. But they did also found out that several of the prints belonged to Tony as they suspected. The others belonged to one of Ivan Rustav's associates. The prints matched to a Victor Amano. They were still waiting for the body to get back along with the weapon that was thought to be DiNozzo's.

Abby and McGee had been working quietly throughout the whole time. When McGee had tried to start up a conversation earlier she had walked over and slapped him hard. "I don't want to talk to anyone right now. We need to finish checking through all of the evidence before Agent Sacks comes with more evidence." She said with a frown.

NNNCCCIIISSS

Squad Room

Gibbs had been impatiently for the return of Ducky and Palmer with the body. And also Agent Sacks with the gun and the fingerprints. He just wanted to get all this done so he could get back to his Senior Agent. He was going to ask Ducky after he was done with the autopsy to stay at the hospital overnight just in case the young woman there needed anything or if there was a change in his condition. He was just about to call Ducky and Agent Sacks to find out what the hell was taking them so long when Sacks came out of the elevator.

"Agent Gibbs" Sacks said "Here's everything that Agent Thompson said to bring to your Forensics Expert. Your M.E. Doctor Mallard just arrived downstairs. He asked me to tell you that they would start they would be starting the autopsy right away. And also, I hope that Agent DiNozzo is going to be alright.

"Thanks" Gibbs said as he hurried down to autopsy to talk to Ducky. He watched the younger man slip into the elevator to where he assumed was back to the North Expansion for a long night of searching for every piece of evidence they could find. He slipped down the elevator and managed walk in during the middle of the autopsy.

"Ducky" Gibbs asked "I was hoping that you would be able to stay at the hospital tonight. I was going to follow you so I can check on how Tony is doing. I just want someone to be there in case anything happens. I also think that Agent Collins would very much appreciate the company. I am going to have Ziva and Abby take her to her apartment to get her things first thing in the morning. I plan to stay at the hospital until she gets back. Agent Thompson was going to arrange for a guard to be at Tony's hospital door for protection for the two of them."

"No problem Jethro" Ducky answered "Just give me an hour to finish up here then I can follow you back to Bethesda. I do believe that Abigail and Timothy have been looking for you. They have something for you."

"Thanks Duck" Gibbs answered as he walked out the door and on to the elevator.

NNNCCCIIISSS

Abby's Lab

Gibbs heard the loud music that was coming from the young Goth's lab as he stepped out of the elevator. "Whatta ya got there Abbs?" he asked as he laid a Caf Pow down next to her. He could clearly see the worry in her eyes but he was grateful that McGee was there to keep her company.

"Well Gibbs" Abby stated as she took a huge gulp of her Caf Pow "A couple of the prints belong to DiNozzo along with the blood that came off of one of the freight boxes. The other prints belong to a Victor Amano."

"McGee" Gibbs asked "Pull up whatever you can find about him now!"

McGee quickly accessed the FBI database and was able to pull up the records on Victor Amano. After he did that he put them up on the plasma screen for everyone to see.

"Boss, Victor Amano has a long rap sheet" McGee answered "He'd been arrested for money laundering about ten years ago. According to the FBI he was released about sixteen months ago. He's been in the employ of Ivan Rustav ever since his release. But we won't be able to make a match until we get the prints back from Ducky. Have you heard news about Tony yet?"

"Not yet" Gibbs answered "As soon as you are done call Ziva. I want the three of you to go home when you are finished here. You can finish processing the rest of the evidence later."

"Thanks Gibbs" Abby said as she took another gulp of Caf Pow.

Ziva was on her way to find Gibbs when they met in the hallway next to autopsy.

"Ziva" Gibbs said kindly "I need you to go and tell Abby and McGee that it's time to go home. You three can go visit Tony in the morning. Okay?"

"Thank you Gibbs" Ziva said as she stepped back into the elevator.

NNNCCCIIISSS

Autopsy

Gibbs was turning the corner to meet Ducky in autopsy when he was surprised as a hand tapped him on the back.

"Dang it Ducky" Gibbs snapped "You scared me to death. Are you ready to go now?"

"I am Jethro" Ducky answered "I do apologize for frightening you. But yes, I am ready to leave. I'll meet you there just as soon as I finish signing a few papers."

"See you back at Tony's room Duck. And thank you." Gibbs answered. He couldn't wait to get back to check on his agent.

"No problem." Ducky answered as he watched his friend go up the elevator. He hoped that Jethro would allow him and his friends to help him through the clearly difficult time that he was facing.

NNNCCCIIISSS

Bethesda One hour later

Tony's room

He'd been standing outside Tony's room for about fifteen minutes. He could tell that the woman inside was talking to the man lying on the bed. She looked like she was deeply engrossed in conversation. He knew from his own experience that it helped to talk even if the other person couldn't talk. He waited for her to turn around before walking in.

"How is he doing Agent Collins?" Gibbs asked while he was studying his agent.

"He's still asleep" Andrea answered as she rubbed the sleep out of her eyes. "But the doctor said that he will probably be out for several days. The nurses have been in several times. They all say that he's doing as well as can be expected. I am going to stop and get a coffee. Would you like one too?"

"Yes" Gibbs said as he settled down on the other side of the bed. He watched the young woman as she left the room. After she disappeared from sight he turned his attention back to Tony. All he could to was sit there and hope that he would come out of this whole ordeal okay.

"Dang it DiNozzo" the older man asked "Why didn't you come to me earlier. If you would have pushed to get me to listen to you I would have. Then we could have done this together. I am so sorry that you had to do it alone. I wish we could do this over a gain, the right way. Gibbs quickly wiped some tears from his eyes as he heard the familiar footsteps of one of his oldest friends come through the door.

"Jethro" the familiar voice said as we walked over to see Tony "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine Duck" Gibbs said as he wiped his eyes on his sleeves. "I'm just waiting for Andrea to come back. Thank you so much for staying the night. I'll be back at 0600 in the morning so I can sit with him. Ziva and Abby will be here to pick her up about 0630 so she can go and get what she needs. I'll be back as soon as Ziva and Abby can drop her off."

"Anything I can do to help Jethro." The older man said as he pulled his seat up. Just as he sat down Andrea walked in with coffees for herself and Gibbs and a tea for Ducky.

"Dr. Mallard" she said "Tony told me that you drink tea. So I thought that I would bring one for you too. But I don't need you to stay. I'll be fine until the morning. I'd kind of like some time alone."

"Jethro" Ducky asked "I think that it would be okay for Miss. Collins to be alone tonight. I can't see anything happening tonight. So let the you lady be here alone with Anthony tonight."

"That's okay Andrea. We'll see you in the morning." Gibbs turned to his friend. "Thanks for coming Duck. I'll see you tomorrow."

They both left the room and went down the elevator in silence. The elderly M.E. knew that he was hurting. But he would wait to talk to him. Gibbs was so much like Anthony and wouldn't listen right now. The left the elevator and went their separate ways.

NNNCCCIIISSS

Bethesda the next morning

Gibbs arrived just as Ziva and Abby were getting ready to leave. Agent Collins quietly followed them out. "Gibbs" Abby said brightly while sipping on her first Caf Pow of the day "They just took Tony off the ventilator a little while ago. I just know that he'll be okay. But we gotta go. See you later." Abby was walking away then suddenly turned around and gave Gibbs one of her famous hugs. Gibbs gasped for air then pushed her away.

Two hours later Andrea was back and he was on his way back to the office. He arrived back at Bethesda at 1200 to find out that Tony was doing a lot better. The next couple of days went the same. He would come back at 2200 to check on the two young agents. Then he'd come back at 0600 so Andrea could clean up. And then a quick visit in the afternoon.

The team was busy working. They were assisting Agent Thompson tie up the loose ends on the undercover case when his cell phone rang. Assuming the worst, everyone was carefully listening to the conversation. Agent Thompson closed his phone and stood up to talk to his team.

"That was the hospital" He announced "That was Agent Collins. I've got some news about Tony."

A/n I left this as a cliffhanger to help create interest in the next part of the chapter. Thanks again! Sarah


	32. Chapter 32

Chapter 30

Conclusion Part 2

A/n Here is the end of the story. Hope everyone enjoys it. Thanks so much to everyone for reading and reviewing. And also for all of the alerts. I can't tell you how much it has meant to me. This has been such a journey but it has been so much fun for me. Thanks again for all of the support and please enjoy the final part of the story!! Sarah

Everyone was looking at the man hoping it wasn't bad news but assuming the worst. Agent Thompson sat down after he ended the phone call. He ran his hands wearily through his hair.

"Tony is awake" Thompson announced. He woke up about an hour ago. Andrea said that we could probably come and see him in an hour or so. Agent Gibbs, she also told me to tell you that he's been asking to see you. So we can finish up here if you and Doctor Mallard want to go and see him."

"No" Gibbs replied back after falling back into his chair. He wanted to abandon their work and rush off to see his Senior Field Agent. Despite all of the emotions he was feeling, he knew it best to stay and work on the case "We should all go and see him together. McGee, are you and Ziva done going through all of the files?"

"We are." McGee said "All of the files are in order. The only things we are missing are Tony's files. But we don't know where he may have put them or who may have them. Is there a chance that Agent Collins may know?"

"I don't know Agent McGee" Thompson asked "We were supposed to meet the night before he disappeared because he wanted to hand over all of the evidence. He seemed agitated when we talked. He was afraid of the evidence falling into the wrong hands. He never managed to tell me though. I'll ask Andrea later and find out what she knows. I am sure that she knows. DiNozzo told me once that he was going to show her. I sure hope for the sake of the case that she did or we are in trouble."

"Ziva" Gibbs barked out "Go and get Ducky. Tell him that we'll be leaving soon. And get Abby. Tell her to stop worrying. Oh and tell them that they have fifteen minutes or we leave without them."

Abby and McGee made it up to the Squad Room in record time. Everyone chuckled as Abby had her black jacket, parasol and skull and cross bone purse. Also she was trying to balance the Caf Pow that she had been drinking. She was coming around the corner to plop everything down on Tony's desk when she tripped over the corner of Tony's desk. If McGee hadn't been quick enough, everything would have gone flying through the air along with the Caf Pow.

Pretending not to notice, Gibbs barked to everyone that it was time to go. They decided to take two vehicles so they could get there as quick as possible.

NNNCCCIIISSS

Bethesda Naval Hospital

They arrived up at Tony's room just as the doctor was coming out. They could see him lying in the bed. He looked like he was awake and talking, presumably to Andrea.

"Jethro" Ducky said "I'd like to speak with Doctor Jacobs for a moment. Why don't you step inside to be with Anthony?"

Gibbs nodded his head yes. He was anxious to see the young man inside but at the same time nervous and afraid. He hoped that Tony wouldn't be mad at him. He hoped that he could be forgiven. Abby pushed Gibbs forward and he reluctantly walked inside.

As he walked into the room he was greeted with two sets of smiles. Andrea was sitting at his side holding his hand. Tony looked worn out but was smiling back at her. He could tell that they were incredibly close in a way that made him almost jealous. He wasn't sure that the two had noticed him yet. So he pulled the other chair up to sit on the other side of the bed.

"Boss" Tony said quietly "I was wondering when you'd be coming? I guess that you know Agent Collins."

"Yes, we've met" Gibbs answered as he sat back in his chair. "The others are waiting outside to see you. I'll tell them to make it quick. But we'll be back to see you tomorrow. You'd better be careful of Abby. I saw her walking into the gift shop. I'm sure that by now that she has a mountain of balloons for you."

Tony let out a weary sigh but had a big smile on his face. "Go ahead and let them come in. Good thing that this is a big room."

Tony closed is eyes as his boss and Andrea left the room. He was exhausted and still trying to sort things out in his head. He hated the way he had treated his Boss. But it was necessary to keeping his cover. He was just glad that Andrea was still alive. He knew that his team saved Andrea and now she was free. He just hoped that he could still be on Gibb's team after everything that had happened. He also hoped that the team would forgive him. He almost started crying at the thought of losing his job and all of his friends. But Abby bounding into the room with more balloons than he could have ever imagined stopped him. So he put his mask perfectly into place so that no one would know what was wrong.

"Tony, Tony, Tony" Abby hollered out "I'm so glad that you're okay. Never ever scare me like that again mister."

"I won't" Tony answered as he closed his eyes to the pain "Ziva and McGee can go ahead and come in."

Abby motioned for the two others to come in. Tony wished that they would just go and leave him. So many emotions were running through his head right now. On one hand he was anxious to see his friends. But on the other hand he just wanted some privacy right now.

"Tony" McGee asked seeing the fatigue and sadness in his friend's eyes. "We can come back when you're feeling stronger if you'd like."

"No" Tony answered fighting to keep the traitorous tears from falling "Its fine. I've missed all of you."

"We were worried about you" Ziva questioned "You look worn out. We will come back and see you later."

"That's fine." Tony answered trying hard to fight away the tears "I'll see you later."

Tony watched his friends leave the room. He really needed some privacy right now. The only one that could comfort him could barely keep her eyes open. He was going to ask Matt to take her home for the night. Andrea was exhausted and needed to get her first good night's sleep in months. He was relieved to see him walk in behind his boss.

"Matt" Tony asked "I want you to take Andrea home for the night. I know she's exhausted. I'm sure she doesn't want to go to her place. If you could let her stay with you tonight, I think it would be so much easier for her."

"Are you sure DiNozzo?" Gibbs asked from the doorway.

"I am" Tony said as the pain started creeping up again.

Noticing the agony he was in Gibbs ran out into the hallway to find a nurse. A few minutes later the doctor came. By that time he was barely aware of what was going on. He didn't even feel the pain medicine as it went into his body. He could feel himself sliding into nothingness.

As soon as Gibbs could see that Tony was asleep again he slipped out into the hallway. Outside, everyone was standing together after seeing the doctor rushing inside. He could see the tears on Andrea and Abby's faces.

"Tony's going to be okay" Gibbs announced "He was tired and in pain. The doctor gave him something to help so he'll be able to sleep through the night."

"Andrea" Matt said as he told hold of her hand "Tony wants you to come home with me tonight. You're tired and you can sleep in the spare bedroom."

"No" she said as she wiped even more tears away "I need to be here. I can't leave him."

"You won't be any good to him if you can't even keep your eyes open. I'm sure that the doctors and nurses will keep a close eye on him." Matt said stating the obvious. One only had to look at her to see she was about ready to collapse from exhaustion.

Abby walked over to her and pulled her away. She was just as worried about her friend as she was and would stay here as long as it took for Tony to be okay again. But she had to be strong for everyone else. "Go back with Agent Thompson" Abby said brightly "Tony will be here in the morning. You've got to take care of yourself. And besides I'll need you to help me bring in the rest of the balloons because Tony really really likes them." Andrea smiled as Abby went to go and stand behind McGee."

"That's fine" She said "I really could use a soft bed. Thanks Matt."

As visiting hours had actually ended an hour earlier, the nurse shoed everyone out with instructions for all of them to get some sleep. They all parted ways with the plan to meet at NCIS at 0600 before checking in on Tony.

NNNCCCIIISSS

Bethesda The next morning

Andrea was coaxed away from Tony's side as she was needed back at FBI to give her statement. This gave Gibbs the time to hopefully try and make amends with his Senior Field Agent. He was napping in the chair with a blanket that one of the nurses had left. He'd finished his first cup of coffee when he felt someone watching him. He sat up in his chair to see Tony lying there awake. Gibbs immediately pulled his chair up to the bed.

"Hey Boss" Tony whispered "What are you doing here?"

"What do ya think DiNozzo" Gibbs snarked "I was waiting here until Agent Collins got back?"

"Oh" Tony said with his eyes downcast. He really wanted to talk to his boss. But he wasn't ready to do it just yet.

"DiNozzo" Gibbs started to say. But Tony interrupted him.

"I don't want to talk about it right now." He started to pull the covers up so he could pretend to be asleep but the other man yanked them off of his head.

"We should talk about this now before it's too late Tony." Gibbs said as he put his hand on the other man's shoulder. "If we don't talk this out now we never will. So let's have this out right now."

"Boss" Tony tried again. But Gibbs wouldn't hear of it and decided to go first.

"DiNozzo" he said "I need to apologize to you. I should have listened to you when you came to me last winter. I was too wrapped up in that danged undercover op with the F.B.I. I wish that you'd forced me to listen to you. I could have protected you better."

"Boss" Tony answered not able to look into the blue eyes that were watching him. "I'm sorry. I know that I should have come to you that day in the bar. I recognized her immediately from a case that we worked together when I was a cop in Baltimore. Once I found out what she was doing, I knew that I had to help her. Rustav is a very dangerous man Gibbs. I knew that if she was found out somehow, all we'd find would be her body with a bullet hole in the back of her head. What could I do?"

"You could come to me" Gibbs quietly replied "We were too close this time. The next time you may not be so lucky. I, actually the team needs their Senior Field Agent back."

"But Boss" DiNozzo replied "How can I come back? Everything that I did was unauthorized. I lied to you and everyone. And after the last time we talked…. Well I can't ever take that back. Well I guess that some of it might have been true. I was just playing the part. I want to come back if you and everyone will take me back." He waited for the other man to say something but instead got a clip on the back of his head.

"DiNozzo" the older man asked "Next time just come to me first. Heck, you know my door is always open. I just don't want you to think you can't come to me."

Tony started yawning again and Gibbs took it as a sign to head back to work. "DiNozzo" Gibbs snapped "Abby, Ziva, and McGee will be here later so you may want to rest up a little bit. I'll be back later. And stay out of trouble. Ya hear me."

The younger man yawned and waved goodbye as he watched the other man leave. He felt better but he just wanted things to be back to normal. He'd seen the guard outside. He looked like he belonged to the F.B.I. but couldn't be too sure. He decided to close his eyes to rest but fell asleep before his head hit the pillow.

NNNCCCIIISSS

Bethesda 1800

Gibbs decided to wait until the evening to visit his agent again. He knew that Ducky had been there a few hours earlier to speak with the doctor. When he got to the room, Tony and Andrea were laughing about something he couldn't hear. As he got closer he noticed that they were looking at something that he couldn't make out. He stood in the doorway and watched the easy interaction between the two young people. From what he could make out, they were looking at some pictures brought in from Abby. Gibbs cleared his throat to get their attention.

"Sorry Boss" Tony said grinning sheepishly "Abby brought some pictures in from my place. Andrea wanted to know more about the team and I thought these were the best way."

"Sounds like he has a great group of friends Agent Gibbs" Andrea said with a smile "Oh and Tony's getting out of the I.C.U. tomorrow. They said that he's doing better than they thought. In fact, they said he could be out of here in a few weeks."

Gibbs sighed. He was so happy that his agent finally someone in his life. But at the same time he realized that he wasn't needed as much anymore. That saddened him a bit as he watched the two finish going through the rest of the photo albums.

The next day Tony was finally out of the I.C.U. and into a regular room. Abby had clearly seen to the decorations because every time Gibbs walked into the hospital room many times to find balloons and flowers covering every spare inch of the room. Every night Tony had Andrea take some of the balloons to the children's ward of the hospital. After about a week Tony finally broke down and told Abby what they were doing. She scolded the two but then agreed to help them deliver balloons every day to the sick children.

Finally the day came when he was finally released. He let Andrea take in home knowing that Gibbs would want him to stay at his place. But he just wanted to go home even if it was just for a few hours. He also needed to get his place back together after the last time he'd been there. Tony was a little bit disappointed to see that Gibbs wasn't there but figured he had caught a case or something. But he was finally ready to go.

"I have your car waiting for us." Andrea said with a smile.

"How'd you find it?" Tony asked as he eased himself into the waiting wheel chair.

"Agent Gibbs found it" She answered "He had Agent McGee track where the last GPS location on was. It took a couple of days but they found it. McGee thought it make you feel better knowing that your team found it."

"Yeah" Tony answered "So it was still at the airport where I hid it?"

"According to McGee and Abby it was still there" she answered back with smile "No let's get you home."

"You don't have to ask me twice" he answered as he was wheeled from the hospital room that had been his home for the last few weeks. He also was looking forward to spending time with his friends. A half hour later they had finally pulled up to his apartment building.

NNNCCCIIISSS

Tony's Apartment Building

"Let's get you inside then I'll come back for your things." Andrea announced as they went through the doorway. As soon as they made their way in through the doorway his manager walked out to great them.

"Tom" Tony said "This is Andrea Collins. She's an old friend of mine. It's kind of a long story but she'll be staying here for a few days." Andrea and Tom shook hands as he opened the elevator for the two younger people.

Tony was so worn out by the time they made it to his apartment that he didn't even hear the sounds coming from the other side. Andrea opened the door and ushered him inside.

"Surprise Tony welcome home" A bundle of pig tails yelled as he gave him one of her famous hugs.

"Abs" Tony gasped "I can't breathe. Let me go please."

"Sorry Tony" Abby exclaimed as she helped Andrea lower him to the nearest chair. She then proceeded to hop on the couch next to him. "Everyone, Tony's here now."

Tony looked confused by what Abby had said. He didn't know if it was because he was tired or if it was the pain medicine. He looked bewildered until he saw that everyone was there in his apartment.

"We made you dinner Tony" Abby exclaimed "Ziva and I made your favorite lasagna with garlic bread and a salad. We all wanted to be here to welcome you home."

"So DiNozzo" Gibbs barked out as he reached down to pat him on his shoulder. "You even think about helping and I'll head slap you so heard that you won't know what hit you."

"Hey Boss" Tony said quietly "Thank you for bringing my car back."

"No problem DiNozzo" Gibbs snarked "You owe me one now."

Ziva came and sat down on the other side and gave their friend a quick hug before rushing back to the kitchen.

"It's good to see you Tony" McGee said as he also gave him a pat on the shoulder "It's been so quiet lately."

"It's good to see you too Probie" Tony answered as he started to close his eyes. "Where are Ducky and Jimmy at?"

"Ducky had a last minute autopsy to do and Jimmy had to go take care of his grandmother" McGee answered "But Ducky said he'd be back to check on you later."

Everyone stepped into the kitchen to give the injured agent some time to rest. An hour later he woke up from his nap feeling refreshed and very hungry. Everything was great and after everyone was finished eating and doing the dishes they quietly let themselves out.

Gibbs was hesitant about leaving his Senior Field Agent and would have preferred to take him home to his place. But he agreed to give Andrea a break every evening until Tony could be alone.

One week later

Gibbs knew that Tony was beginning to get restless as he was starting to feel better. So he enlisted Abby, Ziva and McGee to come over to his apartment to keep him occupied. It also gave Gibbs and Agent Thompson time to get his written statement as the judge agreed that he wouldn't need to testify in person.

During that time they also learned that Andrea was being sent away for another case. Tony was heartbroken and extremely agitated. That was when Gibbs decided that it was time to move in for a while. Ziva and McGee could handle things just fine. And so Director Vance approved the leave time.

The attention and the time spent with his friends helped with Tony's recovery. Someone was always with him during his physical therapy and would stay the night with him after Gibbs left. He really missed Andrea and hoped that she would be back soon.

Three weeks later Tony was released to come back to work on light duties. Then two weeks later he was back on full duties. The night before he was back to work officially he walked into his apartment to a big surprise. Tony rubbed his eyes because he couldn't believe who it was.

"I wanted to surprise you" Andrea said "I just got sent back this morning. Matt let me tell you the good news myself. Rustav and Agent Cooper were convicted on all charges. Rustav will be going away for a long time."

Tony smiled for the first time in months as he pulled her into an embrace.

The End


End file.
